Talking to the moon
by Vikki3775
Summary: "As I'm looking again out at Finn's star I search far answers; any answers as to why this had to happen and how things can be fixed, but nothing. Maybe if I ask him one more time, I'll at least get a sign." When Rachel turns to Finns star for guidance; in hopes that he would come back somehow. What happens when the brunette's dreams are answered? Finchel Au!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a new fan fiction that has to do with Finns death. Its sort of supernatural and gives a slight closure between Cory/ Finns death. Rip Cory/Finn.

Its been two months. Two months since Finn had died. I still don't know what to say. How can something go so wrong in just a matter of seconds. I mean, I always thought that we would get married and grow old together, but know i don't know what to do anymore. Finn was my person and I don't think i'll ever find someone as great as him. Things like this make me wonder whether i was the cause of him to overdose on drugs, or if it was the pressure of school that got to him. while I'm thinking to myself, I walk outside onto my small terrace and look up to the night sky. I have a candle with me, and I spot the one star I've been speaking to since last week. Its a new routine for me that every other day, that after I put on my pjs I go outside with my candle and tell Finn about my day, or problems I'm facing, hoping; no praying that I can hear his voice back. I take a deep breath and prepare to start my monologue.

"Hey Finn. I know you can hear me wherever you are so I hope I can hear some feedback from you." I take another deep, shaky breath. "So in case you wanted to know how my day was today I'll go right out and tell you that it was horrible. Today I had to be partners with Brody in dance class today, and it was super uncomfortable, though I know you'd take care of it if you were here." I let out a soft watery laugh as I think of how he would have reacted if he found out. A tear slipped down my cheek. And t-then today I was forced by my director to practice "My Man" from funny girl, you know the one that made me think of you." I could already feel myself getting choked up with my words. And then I came home to find out that Santana got the part of the understudy for my part, remember what I told you last week." Silence. "Well we're sort of feuding right now, and I really don't know what to do about it. Do you have any ideas." Silence again. What's the point. He's gone. He can't respond back to me. Hell he may not be able to hear anything I say.

"So today I decided to sing a song to you. Its one song that speaks to me clearly, though it is very emotional. So here it goes..."

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I had

You're all I had

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

Ohhh

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Do you ever hear me calling?

(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)

Oh ohh oh oh ohhh

'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

After I finish singing, I then realize that tears are pouring down my face. I quickly wiped my eyes, and collected myself.

"well i'm gonna go to sleep. Um I'll talk to you later." Then I quietly tip toe to my room close the door, lay down in my bed and let out a muffled sob. How could this happen? What caused this to go so wrong? These two questions remain in my head until I drift into a incomplete sleep.

GleeGleeGlee

So that's it until the next chapter! The song "Talking to the Moon" is by Bruno Mars. In the next chapter we'll see what happens when Finn responds back! Bye! :)


	2. Am I hearing things?

I slam the door as I let out a huff when I think about what just happened a minute ago. o just had yet another argument with Santana; Kurt being in the middle of it. I now feel like everybody's turned against me, and the only thing I can rely on is that one star in the sky that's not responding back to me, or giving me any signs to leading the way. or maybe its just me and i'm being crazy. Anyways, I ignore Kurts pleas to come back and resolve the conflict that we were previously in that caused me to storm out. I just still can't get what Santana said out of my head.

"I hear that your outside talking to the sky like your some kind of maniac." But the one that really stung was, " Finns not coming back. No matter how many times you wish on a star, he won't come back to you; to any of us."

I know what she said was true, but its just so so hard for me to believe it. Soon I take a deep breath and get ready for bed. It seems like ever since Finn died, I've sort of lost myself, and things haven't quite been the same recently. As I'm looking again out at Finns star I search far answers; any answers as to why this had to happen and how things can be fixed, but nothing. Maybe if I ask him one more time, I'll at least get a sign . I soon begin to speak...

"Um hey Finn. I been a while but I'm tarting to loose hope in you. You said that you would always be watching over me, but guess what? I'm standing here begging you to give me any answers, but you remain silent." At this point tears are now pouring down my face, and I barely realize it because I'm trying to receive answers from him. Silence again. "P-Please just help me?" I give up. He won't now. " I'm on my own then. Goodbye Finn." Then the strangest thing happened. As I was about to turn around I swear I heard a strangely familiar voice respond back.

"R-Rachel!" It was muffled! So I wasn't sure if I heard anything. Then I heard it again but louder. " back." This time I knew I heard something. I slowly turn around only to find that there's no one there. let out a sigh of relief. Wow I must really be tired if I was hearing Finns voice again. I again softly walk back to my room and go to sleep, but one question remains in my head the whole night. Was I just hearing things?

Thats the end of the chapter! Next chapter will be about how Rachel reacts to it, only Finn appears! Reviews are love! :)


	3. A crying shoulder

As another night goes by, Rachel remains seated on the couch of her shared apartment complex, while being kept by her sudden thoughts. Little does she realize that Kurt walks in and takes a seat next to Rachel. He takes a deep breath before saying.. "What's going on Rachel. You've completely changed. You aren't as safari as you were in the beginning about getting the part of Fanny Bridge, you've been feuding with Santa a, and you even declined our proposal to join 'Pamala Lansberry', and you never miss an oppertunity to perform." After a few minutes of silence, realization crosses over Kurt's face as he is soon reminded of the event that happened within two months ago. Kurt let's out an exasperated sigh before he asks the question that was meant to be avoided. "Is this about Finn?" Thankfully for Kurt, Rachel finally responds back.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Its not the same. I always believed t that he and I were soul mates, and that no matter what happened we would still end up together. I remember a conversation that we had where F-Finn said that we were endgame, and I believed it. I sill believe it." Rachel said as her gaze remained on the wooden floor of the living room to their apartment. After a few minutes of deciding what to say and how to say it, Kurt responds.

"Rachel, I know as you feel as if there's a hole in your heart; we all do, but that's ot an excuse for closing yourself out from people, and discontinuing doing what you love to do the most. I mean-" Kurt was then interrupted by a slightly louder, yet desolate response."

"Did you know that I asked Financial for advise on my audition for funny girl?" Rachel admitted to Kurt. "At the conversation he told me to call him back and to tell him about how my audition went." Then Kurt realized that Rachel s eyes are flooded with what seem to be unshed tears. "I never got the chance to call him back and to tell hi mm how it went o-or to tell him that I got the part thanks to his help. I should have first before anyone and t-then maybe, just manufacture he'd be still here and my life would be as much of a mess as it is right now!" At this point Rachel was now sobbing as she was being pulled into the arms of Kurt. As if given a signal courts eyes started to brim over as he tries to sooth the trembling brunette with is kind words.

"Rachel I realize that your hurting b-but you have to be strong. You and I both know that Financial wouldn't have wanted you to go into a deep depression if something happened to him. he would've wanted you to go out into the world and be the star that you always wanted to be and was in Finns eyes. Now what's this I've been hearing about you talking to a star at night? Rachel pulled out of Kurt's grasp and and explained about the star that Finn gave Rachel their senior year of high school for christmas and how she's ben talking to it for the past few weeks.

" I just feel like I've lost hope in him. He promised to always look down on my and to be by my side and I haven't gotten any signs of a response to my desperate cries for help. Many I'm just crazy." Rachel says as she drops her head and picks at her nails. Kurt sighs.

Look Rachel I'm not going to give you a big speech about what to do, but in really want you to think about going to therapy, if you feel like you still feel this stuck. We don't like seeing you like this. Kurt said his eyes downcast. He soon sighs and stands up from the couch before turning around to Rachel again. "You sure youll be ok?"

"Um y-yeah I'll be okay. You go to sleep I'll be in bed soon."

"Ok well I just wanted you to know that I love you Rachel and I can't sand to see you like this." An with that Kurt retreats to his own room, leaving Rachel alone. But one question remains in Rachel's mknd . How exactly can she move on?...

GleeGleeGleeGlee

Well that's the third chapter! I apologize fir not putting financial in this one but he will be soon! :) Reviews are love!

~ Vikki3775


	4. A familiar guardian angel

The soft creak of footsteps was the only thing heard on the terrace, as Rachel sneaks to the edge to take a look at the stars. When her eye spots Finns star, she takes in a deep breath, and prepares to do something she should have done a long time ago; let go.

"Um hi Finn. I-I know it's been a while since I've talked to you b-but I want to make this quick and easy." After another intake of summer air, Rachel continues. "When I talked to you before, I told you that I was starting to give up on you. A-And now I've come to the conclusion that I can't fantasize anymore." At the last word Rachel's voice cracks, but she is determined to rip the bandaid off. " I need to move on and my own path. I c-can't lean on you for any thing anymore. I mean lets face it. Santana's already going out and telling people that I'm an and I quote," crazy lady who's talking to the moon at night with no social life." So I think I need to just give up. You get what I mean?" Silence." No I've course you don't ." She said with a scoff. " Even K-kurt talked me into going to a therapist that he thinks would help, but I'm just not sure. 'Here comes the hardest part saying goodbye." Rachel exclaimed with a watery laugh. "I-I won't forget you Finn and I-I..." But before she could finish a rush of emotion overwhelmed her, causing her to break down into full on sobs. But it wasn't loud enough to hear the awfully familiar voice that responded back.

"R-Rachel please don't cry. You know how much I hate to see you cry."Just as that was said, Rachel immediately stopped crying and slowly lifted her head only to find Finn Hudson in the flesh.

But the only thing Rachel said was. ...

"F-Finn."

"Hey Rach"

GGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE…

Well that's it for now stay toon for part two!

SPOILER: "Rachel I'm here with for the long run, just for only you and my mom to be able to see."


	5. A familiar guardian angel part 2

"Hey Rach" Finn responded with his famous lopsided grin.

Not long after, Rachel's face completely drained and it looked like she'd just seen a ghost. (Ha ha a joke from me!)

"Rachel? Y-You ok?" Finn said while gently holding a grasp on her arm. But as soon as he touched Rachel, everything went black as Rachel collapsed in Finns arms.

" Well this isn't what I expected at all" Finn said with a light chuckle. Soon Finn decided that the only good thing to do about this situation is to lead her to a bed and get her some water. As he lifted her up he can already see her start to stir. So he quickly laid her down on the bed as soon as he got outside.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she was face to face with the concerned face of Finn Hudson.

"Rachel are you ok?" Silence. "You took a pretty big fall back there." The only question that popped into her head was.." Is this a dream?"

"No silly it's not a dream." Finn responded with an amused grin. "Now can I please get a hug?" Rachel didn't need to be told twice because she leaped into his arms and squeezed him so tight that he thought he would die.( another funny joke lol!) "I-I thought I lost you!" Rachel sobbed as she hugged him tighter. Oh how much she missed being in his arms, and smelling his 'old spice' cologne. It still felt and smelled the same. She sobbed harder.

"Shhhhh. It's ok Rachel I'm here now and I'm never leaving you." Finn said softly, as he gently caressed Rachel's curly locks. After a few moments of tears and soothing words, they finally broke apart only for Rachel to ask the question that contained a lot of explaining that needed to be done.

"H-How did you get here. I thought I lost you." As Rachel says this she flashes an expression that's a mixture of confusion and full on relief.

"Rachel I was dead, b-but.. I just don't know how to explain this." Finn said as he nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"It's ok just start from the beginning." She said with encouragement in her voice. He took a deep breath.

"S-So after I died, I was taken to God and he found me a home. It wasn't as comfortable as the ones here, but I was there. Then after like two months I was hearing voices talking to me, like they were explaining to me about their day. I knew I recognized that voice anywhere because it had the same melodic voice as you have." Soon a small tint of pink rose to Rachel's cheeks as she tried to hide them and listen to the full story.

"So then one day I was called by god to be given a certain task."

"What was the task." Rachel asked puzzled.

"Well he wanted me to watch over two people very close to me until they are able to move on on their own, so they sent me back to earth, but only as a spirit."

"Wait but how is that possible? I was able to touch you." She said getting more confused.

" That's the thing. Only the two people that I am watching over will be able to touch me and see me."

"So that means that I am one of them." Rachel says as a smile sprouted on her lips.

"Yes." Finn says as he can't help but smile back at her.

"Wait. But who's the other person that your watching over?"She says beginning to get serious again.

"Oh. Um the other person is my mom." Finn said with a flinch.

"Well have you seen her yet? Does she know that you're here?"

"Woah! One at a time Rach!" Finn said with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry." Rachel said sheepishly.

"It's ok. But um no I haven't seen her yet." He said getting quieter as he spoke.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to see you first." He said as he looked down at his hands. Little did Finn know that Rachel was beaming back at him.

"Have- Have you heard anything down there?" Finn said looking back up at her.

Rachel swallowed. " We'll she's still mourning like the rest of us, b-but she's doing better, I mean-"

"Rachel please don't lie to me...It's bad isn't it?" Finn said so soft that Rachel almost didn't hear him.

She took a deep breath. "Yea it's pretty bad, from what I heard." Rachel said. "But you should see her especially since you've been sent down here for us. Wait how long are you staying here with us?"

"Um until you both move on and are able to go on with your own lives."'

"S-So after that you'll leave me?" Rachel said as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Yea ill have to, but I'll still watch over you from above." Finn said after he saw her broken expression.

"It still won't be the same though." She said as her voice cracked. That was all it took for Finn to pull her in his arms.

"I'm here now though. And I'm not going anywhere until you find the strength you need to move on." He said as he played with her bouncy curls. After a few moments they finally break apart as Rachel wipes her tears off her face. Little did they know that it was already 2:00 in the morning.

"Wow I can't believe it's 2:00 already." Rachel said with a loud yawn.

"Oh my gosh really I've got to go back." Finn said as he jumped from the bed.

"Wait what! I thought you were staying with me?" She said softly but sadly.

"Yea I am but I need to lock my house in heaven, before the devil demons get inside."

"Devil demons?" Rachel said clearly amused.

"Yea they're these evil spirits that accidentally got let out from hell and are on the loose. So that's why I have to get back." He said as he walked towards Rachel's terrace.

"Wait but will you be here tomorrow morning?"

"Yea I'll be here" Finn said as he opens the terrace door.

"Wait let me walk you out." Rachel said as she rushed up behind him. As they both walk out to the same area that Rachel has been standing near every other night, they finally take a proper look at each other due to the ominous yet magical gleam of the full moon, which is surrounded by gleaming stars as a familiar one shines the brightest of them all. Finally Rachel takes a proper look at Finn as he does the same to Rachel. Rachel stands in awe as she sees the same, yet paler version of her lost lover as if he was never really dead. Finn on the other half sees Rachel and feels melancholy at the sight before him. The bags under her yes and weight change from the last time he saw her hurt him, but at the same time he's glad he gets to see her again. 'I know this is because of me'. He thinks as he takes one last look at her appearance. Then he takes a deep shaky breath.

"Well Rachel I'll see you tomorrow morning." Finn says as he draws her in for another hug.

"Ok I'll see you later Finn. Rachel said as she lays her head against his chest.

"I've missed you." Finn hears Rachel say against his shirt. When he hears that the tears finally flood his eyes as he pulls her closer as if its even possible. "Me too Rach. Me too." When they finally release, Finn quickly wipes his eyes, before they stream down his cheeks. Then slowly Finns figure fades starting from his feet until there's nothing left. Soon when Rachel returns to bed, she finally closes her eyes and drifts asleep with a smile that hasn't been there for a long time.

GGGGGGGGLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE

Well that's it folks see you in the next chapter!

Love, Vikki3775


	6. A friendly spirits tags along

Hi this is the next chapter! I hope you like it! :D

* I DO NOT own glee! *

…...…

The heat coming from the sunlight streaming through Rachel's window wakes the sleepy brunette from her deep sleep. As Rachel arises from her bed and takes a deep breath of air she almost screams at the memory of what happened the night before.

Finn.

The awkwardly tall drummer that captured her heart had come from her star to help her move on. He was here in the flesh. That alone made Rachel question herself. Was he really here or was she just tired? Before Rachel could reflect on what she experienced last night, a knock from her patio door snapped her out of her thoughts. As she slowly and silently stepped to the door another knock was was followed but was slightly louder. Finally the brunette opened her mouth.

"W-Who is it?" When she got no response Rachel slowly slid the rest of the curtains away from her door, which soon revealed a smiling Finn in her presence. But all the shocked girl was able to do was let out a loud scream which was silenced by Finns hand that immediately covered her mouth. Only muffled sounds were heard as her tall broad angel tried to calm her.

"Rach, rach it's just me, Finn. Just calm down okay? You don't want Santana or Kurt to come in do you?" After Finn finished his sentence Rachel soon managed to calm down, which made Finn release his hold on her mouth. After a few moments finn spoke up...

"Rachel I'm so sorry that I scared you like that. I knew you were still getting used to the news that I gave you last night, and I am truly sorry. As Rachel looked up again all she saw was a soft sincere expression on his face. Without even realizing it Rachel reached out to touch Finns cheek.

"S-So your real?" She whispered as her thumb lightly rubbed against his cheek.

"To you and my mom yeah." Finn said softly, grinning while gently grabbing hold of her other hand and lifting it up to his lips to kiss it.

After a moment of silence to remember last nights events, Rachel spoke again. "So you were able to lock your house up before the devil demons got to it?"

"Oh yeah I made it in time. From what I was told the demons only made it to the east part of heaven until the spirit hunters caught all of them. Thank god." Finn breathed as he took a seat on Rachel's bed.

"Spirit hunters?" She said clearly amused.

"Yeah they were given a job by god to capture all bad souls from hell it's really dangerous and risky from what I've heard.

"Oh." That was all Rachel could muster from her mouth as she took a seat on her bed also. There was few minutes of comfortable silence in the air other than the busy sounds of the New York City streets. During these peaceful moments of silence Rachel is reminded of how comfortable not speaking with Finn is. Even now the brunette is astounded at how comfortable it is to sit next to her ghost of an ex fiancé. Her soul mate. This almost brought tears to her eyes again. Finally Finn was the one to break the silence.

"So what are your plans for today Rachel? I'm guessing that you have to go to NYADA soon, so I guess I'll have to stay here until you come back." He said with a sigh. That snapped Rachel to of her heavy contemplation only to get focus on another one.

"N-No Finn you can come with me to class it's not like you'll be a distraction to my other my other classmates!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, but it may distract you. And I don't want to be reason of you being distracted in class."

"Finn." Rachel said as she laid a hand on Finns hand. At the simple skin/ ghost contact Rachel could still feel the awfully familiar chills that spread throughout her body; although this time it seemed much more powerful due to the ghostly spirit sitting next to her. It was something Rachel always wondered about; if Finn can feel it too. But as soon as she saw Finn shift slightly on the bed she got her answer. This made her develop a small smile.

"You won't distract me okay? Tell me once; when were you able to distract me from performing?" She said as her eyes stared straight into his.

"Well there was this one time that-" but after a minute of silence Finn gave in after not finding any memories.

"Exactly so don't worry about it ok? I'm gonna make sure that I get to spend as much time with you that I can. With that Rachel rubbed his arm. At this Finn visibly relaxed.

"But-"

Then at that moment the sound of the door knocking interrupted Finns sentence. Then what seemed to be Kurt's hesitant voice spoke.

"Rachel are you ok? You're usually using your elliptical in the living room and I sort of got worried when you weren't there." As he was speaking Rachel can see Finns pained expression as he shifted uncomfortably. She was so focused on him that she almost forgot to answer her highly fashioned best friend.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I was just tired and decided to skip it today."

"Okay. Well I just finished showering so you can use the bathroom now."

"Okay thanks Kurt." After the sound of Kurt's footsteps disappeared, Rachel finally turned her head back to her 6' 3 ghost only to see him stare at the floor with slumped shoulders.

"It sucks you know?" Finn says looking back at Rachel. then thats when she notices that the hazel eyes that for years had turned her into goo inside contained a light layer of unshed tears. " T-to know that they won't be able to see me again. When I was told that I was only able to see you and my mom I nearly flipped. But I was given the choice of this or nothing, and I can't leave you behind. Not yet." The last part was spoken quietly as he new that it was still a sore spot for the both of them. When he closed his eyes, a small tear trickled down his left cheek Rachel's heart started to break inside.

"I know this is hard for you Finn a-and if I was able to turn back the clock; trust me I would, but sadly that's not the case and we only have each other and your mom. B-But at least you will get to see them?" Rachel said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah at least I have that." Then he sniffled. "Go on and take your shower. You have to get ready for school."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" She said as the tiny brunette hesitantly stood up heading toward the door. And with a nod of his head, Rachel slowly left the room.

FRFRFRFRFRFR

"Ok Kurt I'm ready!" Rachel said as she walked swiftly towards the door only to find it completely empty leaving her alone.

"Kurt?" As she turned around she spotted Finn sitting on the living room couch with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is that?" Rachel says walking closer to him. But Finn was too distracted by her outfit to say anything.

"Um... Finn?" As Finn snapped out of his thoughts and started examining the letter, Rachel's cheeks started turning into a light hue of crimson.

Before he read the letter, Finn cleared his throat. "Hey Rachel and Santana! I had an emergency call from drama class this morning and had to leave early. I'll see you guys later! ~Kurt: your fashion fabulous best friend! :)

" I guess that answers my question." She said after a minute or so of silence.

"Yep. Well we better get you to class you don't wont you to be late." Finn then stood up and walked With Rachel to the front door.

"Ok, my keys, my phone and my ghost of a best friend? Check!" A light laugh escaped the both of them as she closed the door.

"Well . she said with a sigh. "Lets begin our day Finn." And with a adorable lop- sided smirk as a response, they both made their way to the elevator.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFR

That's it for now folks! Remember reviews and follows are love!

~Vikki3775


	7. Won't you explore with me?

**As Finn and Rachel leave n.y.a.d.a's**

**Dramatic Arts building, silence remains on them until Finn begins to speak...**

**"Rachel I am so so sorry for distracting you in class and having you get in trouble with your acting teacher. If I have just stayed at the apartment th-"**

**"No it's ok Finn, really. I mean this whole year Mrs. Parkingson has been on my back so it's no big deal." Rachel said; her head downcast. That caused Finn to stop walking to turn and face Rachel who stoped walking also. **

**"Wait, what! Why would she do that? You're like the best student in there!"**

**"I know that but not everyone thinks so and it just seems like ever since people found out I got the lead in 'funny girl' the insults and backstabbing has gotten worse. Especially since Santana's using her time to humiliate me further. I don't know.. I-I was sort of thinking about just giving it up all together and quitting school but-"**

**"Rachel look at me." When Rachel refused, Finns translucent shaded hand reached out to cup her chin to get her to look at him. That caused similar shivers from earlier to shake Rachel a little as she looked straight in to Finns eyes through her clouded ones.**

**"You are an amazing person. You are way better than them and they're just jealous of how far you've gone in just a year. You're like a pr-progeny?"**

**"Prodigy." Rachel corrected. As she giggled a tear slipped down her cheek. Finn quickly wiped it away.**

**"Right prodigy." He said as he smiled sheepishly. Then Finns face turned serious again. "But that's not the point. You shouldn't care about what people think about you. You're Rachel Berry! You and I both know that the jocks an cheerleaders in high school did a lot worse than starting rumors and insulting people. I mean I used to see you walk down the hall almost everyday with your head held high l- like a shining star a-and I always wondered how someone who got bullied as much as you did was able to stay so positive. And then I understood why. Your a star. And your meant to shine here, at this academy." **

**At this point tear after tear was falling down Rachel's face as she listen to his kind words. Even now, Finn still had that special loving gaze that he had for her after all of this time. It was like he was really back.**

**"So please don't give up on something I know you're passionate about. You'll just end up regretting it in the end." As Finn looked at Rachel he couldn't help but notice how many tears came down her face. This made**

**him concerned.**

**"Rach I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry I ju-" suddenly his words were silenced when he felt a familiar pair of lips press gently against his cheek.**

**"No. That was exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you Finn." Rachel said as she smiled. They started waling again.**

**Suddenly Finn noticed that Rachel had a real genuine smile on her face that he hasn't seen for a while.**

**"See that's the smile I was looking for! I miss it..." And after that was said, Rachel's breathtaking smile slightly faltered, and Finn noticed..**

**"What's wrong Rach?" He said as he pulled her close to his side.**

**"Nothing it's just that ever since you passed away things have been different. I'm just not the same person I used to be." And in return Rachel received a sympathetic smile.**

**"Ok but I just don't want you to put your life or happiness on hold. For instance you should join that band that Kurt has been trying to get you to join. What was it Pamela landsperry?"**

**"Landsberry." Rachel corrected. "And how did you know about that? I didn't' tell you anything about the band..."**

**"Yeah but remember I told you that I'd always watch over you and high school?" When he gets a nod in response he continues. "Well I meant it. B-But don't worry. I'm watching over Kurt an my mom, Mr. Shue, Puck-"**

**"Finn." Finn strapped out of his rambling to look at the the brunette that was looking up at him in awe.**

**"Y-You remembered saying that?" She said. The ghost almost had to ask her what she said because she said it so soft.**

**"O-Of course! What make you think I will forget something like that?" When Rachel looked up at Finn, she can clearly see that she had hurt his feeling by saying that; based on the wounded look on his face. Immediately she felt bad.**

**Rachel then stopped and cupped his cheeks. "Finn I am so sorry. I just thought that you wouldn't remember about that time in our relationship, since we have so many..." She said getting quieter.**

**"It's ok Rach. I just wanted you to know that I remember every part of our relationship; the good ones and the bad." Then when Rachel nodded, they continued their walk down towards Rachel's apartment. Suddenly a lightbulb popped in Rachel's head.**

**"Hey why don't we look around today and explore! We can go to the places we never got to visit when you were last here last time!" This got her excited. This made Finn whine.**

**"Really Rach? I'm tired and I'm really hungry. Can't we just do it another time?" Rachel scoffed.**

**"Please Finn. You and I both know that ghosts don't get hungry or tired"**

**"Actually yes they do. Since I'm going to be on earth for awhile they give me the same needs as if I were really alive." **

**"Please Finn? I really want to look around with you. PLEASE!? Rachel screeched causing a few New Yorkers to look at her as if she's crazy. Finally he gave in.**

**"Shhh! It's worse enough your talking to air in their eyes but know your attracting attention from them. " As Rachel pouted Finn sighed. If this would make her happy, than so be it.**

**"Fine but only because your adorable pout is working." As Finn says that he wraps his arms around her shoulders; ignoring the strangely familiar warm feeling inside.**

**"Ok let's go!"**

**...**

**Ok that's the chapter! Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy with school but I promise I'll update when I get the chance!**

**Also reviews and critisism are highly appreciated! **

**Bye! ;)**

**~ Vikki3775**


	8. What ended his life?

The door of the apartment creaked open as the couple softly tip toed into the studio apartment. Whispers were the only thing heard as both Finn and Rachel tried not to wake up both Kurt and Santana up due to the time which was exactly 11:30pm. Everything was quiet until Finn tripped over his right foot and hit the ground.

Rachel knew she could never make the clumsy giant quiet.

"Shhh! Finn we have to stay quiet or-"

"Or I'll wake up?" The brunette jumped a little when she spotted Kurt standing in the hallway; arms crossed with a suspicious look in his eye.

" If you thought I'd wake up from a much desired sleep then your wrong. I've been up waiting for you to come home and I was extremely worried about you! You should've at least called and told me that you were alright. I was five seconds from calling the police to report you missing!" Kurt paces as he expresses his worry and concern toward the short diva. At this point, both Rachel and Kurt are oblivious to Finn in the corner of the room; watching this in awe; wishing that he could defend his ex fiancé in any way possible.

But he couldn't. Because Kurt couldn't hear or see him. Finn sighed.

Kurt stopped pacing and gave a pointed look to Rachel. "Where have you been all these hours anyways? I know you haven't been shopping because if that's the case you might as well have killed yourself due to the catastrophe you call a fashion sense."

Finn snickered. Same old Kurt. Always jabbing in tiny insults about everyone's fashion sense during conversations. At least that hasn't changed...

In front of Finn, Rachel is trying her best not to turn her head and glare in Finns direction. She had to find an excuse fast.

"Well? Where were you all this time?"

"Ummm..." The guardian angel then decides to step in.

"Rach just say that you've been in in Central Park the whole time. It's not like he knows about me."He whispered. The contact of cold air shook the diva a little but she took it as just one of his other side issues he has of being a ghost.

"W-Well I was in Central Park all day. No I'm serious I was just walking around. I haven't done that in a while." She said when she noticed his unconvinced expression. Eventually Kurt gives in with a slow hesitant nod.

"Okay. I'm only going to let this pass once Ms. Berry and it's only because I'm exhausted and my nightly skin exfoliating routine is many hours overdue. Goodnight." And with that Kurt turns around and retreats back to his room.

When Kurt's curtain closes, Rachel and Finn both let out a relieved sigh.

"That was close." The petite diva says as she turns towards Finn. "Thanks Finn. That was very chivalrous of you."

Finns lop sided smile spreads upon his face at the recognition of the word. "Your welcome Rach. I was apart of this mess too so I had to save my best friend."

Rachel gasped. "I-I'm your best friend?"

Finn frowned. "Yeah. You always were. Even when I said that Puck was , you were always my best friend. Especially now since I can only stay in contact with you and my mom." At this confession warmth not only spread through Rachel but it unexpectedly spread through Finns body.

"Well you're mine too." As Rachel smiles Finn can't help but gaze into her big chocolate brown eyes. But it wasn't all one sided because Rachel was also lost in the ghosts translucent hazel colored eyes.

After a few minutes of blushing and starring , Rachel broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"W-Would you like to sit down? I can make some tea if you want."

"Nah it's alright Rachel." As they both plop on the couch; thighs flush together Rachel prepares her question to ask Finn.

" Finn I know that this may be a sore spot for you but how exactly did you die?" Finn cringed. Well he had to tell her eventually.

"Um well remember when I told you that Puck and I were having a good time in college?" When Rachel nodded he continued. "Well one night there was this frat boy party at this frat house and during the party, the music went out. So Puck and I decided to volunteer and perform a few numbers that people could dance to. Anyways, we met the leaders when they thanked us for saving the party. T-They asked us if we wanted to join their frat brothers group and Puck and I couldn't decline." The hazel eyed ghost takes a deep breath and prepares for the worst. "So one day we were at a party and one of the frat boys offered me a smoke and I thought 'what the hay? It not going to hurt me anyways'. But I was wrong." Finn looked up from the floor and gave Rachel one of the most vulnerable expressions she had ever seen on his face. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes; even though he tried his best to keep them at bay. He just looked so broken.

"I didn't know what it was until about a few weeks into taking it that it was bad. R-Rachel it was heroine." As Finn continues looking at Rachel he sees her eyes widen as she processes the information so far. He then continues. "When I found out what it was, I instantly tried to stop it, but Rachel I-It was so hard. It was like singing. If singing was your way to release stress and you were instantly told that it was bad for your health, you would still desperately want to do it because singing is your life. Now I'm not saying that I was completely obsessed with it but it was slowly getting to that point. Puck tried to talk me out of it but I was too stubborn to do so." As Finn takes another deep breath Rachel prepares herself to what she's about to hear. Finns death.

" So then one day I got a really bad grade on a test; like really bad, and I felt really depressed about it because I thought I did really good at it you know? So I was so disappointed with myself that I-I tried to make my problems disappear by using some of the heroine." His voiced cracked at the last word, his lip started trembling and a few tears had already started cascading down his cheeks. Rachel's heart reached out for him; along with her hand.

"Rachel I-I was so upset that I didn't think about the consequences o-or the warning signs. A-And before I knew it, I was gone. Rach I was gone and I didn't even have a chance to think about what I did!" As Rachel watched Finn break down into sobs she grabbed him and put his broad frame against her body into a bone crushing hug, while rocking him side to side. But that didn't stop the tears and the muffled apologies.

"Rachel I'm s-so sorry. About everything it was my fault. Please, I'm so sorry! Tears started down Rachel's face also as she watched her ghost of a soul mate break down in front of her eyes. If Rachel knew before hand about how lost he was, she would've helped him in a heartbeat. But it was too late and he couldn't be saved. She just didn't expect it to end like this. The thing that confused her a lot though was why he was apologizing to her between sobs.

"Shhh. It's ok. Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong, you just lost your way." Her freckled soulmate lifted his head and looked straight at Rachel's face.

" I did do something wrong; to everyone. I was too selfish a-and stubborn to fix all of my problems and now I'm watching the people I love break down and fall due to the stupid mistake I made. And I'm especially sorry about you."

Rachel frowned."B-But why I don't-"

"Rachel don't you get it? He closed his eyes for a while and then opened them. "I gave you the most pain along with my mother and I can't express the deep sorrow I have for what changed about you. You're skipping school, you disclose yourself from others; hell today has been the longest I've seen you smile in months. And it's all because of me. Rachel I love you too much to watch you ruin your life slowly. So I'm just s-so so sorry." Finns still crying while explaining himself and Rachel takes him in her arms again and rocks him. Then it hits her. What was that song that the glee club did?

'Fix you' that's it! She'll sing that to him..

She then starts to sing the lyrics from her memory in the most quietest softest voice she can muster...

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

When Rachel finishes the last note of the song, the brunette looks down and finds the freckled giant fast asleep; his head in her lap. She never realized how hard he had it and how much pain he's been into. She's been so focused on her dreams, to school, to Brody that she never took the time to catch up with her old friends and help them in any way that she can, like they did for her. And Finn did the most. He helped fight off Brody, he let her free to do much better things, and he helped her out with her Funny Girl audition. It feels like the trust they once had for each other has vanished. They used to tell everything that each other was feeling and now they're both too embarrassed to ask each other for help in any problem. Boy has things changed...

As silence is upon the couple, Rachel ponders on what to do next. Finally lifting Finns head and laying it back on the cheap furniture, she walks silently towards the linen closet and fetches a pillow and a duvet. When she arrives back in the living room, the tiny girl gently puts the pillow under his head and the blanket on his body. Then with a gentle kiss to the forehead and a sympathetic smile, Rachel finally retreats to her room to receive rest after her very emotional day.

Gleeegleeglee

Well that's the chapter! The song 'Fix You' is by Coldplay and it's a favorite song of mine.

I'm still working on how to save a life so don't worry I'll have the second chapter out there really soon! So keep on reviewing and I'll see ya next time! :)

~Vikki3775


	9. part 1: Im coming home

Rachel stumbles into the kitchen, slightly dazed and moves towards the the coffee machine that's wafting from the counter. As she pouring her favorite creamer into her favorite mug, she remains oblivious of Kurt who's seated across from her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. It wasn't until Kurt's clearing of the throat that the brunettes head snapped up in his direction.

"Morning." She mumbled incoherently as she resumed pouring milk.

"Hmmm. Good morning Rachel Berry. You look awfully energetic today." Kurt said sarcastically. The broadway star must have not catched the sarcasm because she sighed and looked up at the vogue secretary in question.

"Energetic? I feel completely out of it. If it were a school day today, I wouldn't go at all." She slumped in her seat and sipped some of the steamy beverage tentatively.

" Right. Well I wonder why anyone would be tired if they were gone for hours and only fell asleep until after they finished an impromptu performance of 'fix you' in the middle of their shared apartment. Could you tell me anyone that could've done that?" Kurt said a bemused smirk on his face.

Yep he got her. Rachel really needed to watch when and where she decides to burst into song.

"Shoot. I completely forgot about that."Kurt nodded. "Sorry."

" I just have a question Rachel." When she nodded he continued. " What would possess a person; or you for that matter to start bursting into song at what, three in the morning?" Rachel sunk further in her seat as if she was shrinking slowly.

"Itwastheheatofthemoment." She muttered fast in order to avoid the question being thrown at her. When Rachel looked up at Kurt she could she the amused expression on his face .

"I'm sorry I didn't hear th-"

"It was the heat of the moment!" Rachel admitted quite loudly, arms thrown in the air exasperatedly. Kurt nodded, a full on grin on his face.

"Ok well I'm gonna leave you to your moments because I've gotta meet Isabella about the latest June Vogue fashion page. See ya." With a kiss on the cheek and a curt nod, Kurt was out the door.

After the exquisitely dressed boy left the studio apartment, a uneasy silence was the only thing left.

That is, until a booming snore interrupted the partial peace in the apartment; scaring the petite brunette.

As Rachel recovers from her partial shock, she tip-toes towards the direction of the sudden noise, which eventually appears to be one Finn Hudson.

"Finn. FINN!" Rachel yelled while shaking the unconscious ghost.

"Wh- What?" He murmured turning over on the couch; towards Rachel.

"Finn you've gotta wake up. It's almost twelve already."

"Yeah it's too early." He mumbled irritably. Rachel sighed.

"Look Finn, I'm feeling extra nice today so I'll make you a deal. If you get up RIGHT NOW, I'll make you your favorite vegan breakfast." Suddenly, the ghosts eyes opened abruptly in excitement.

"You mean your vegan pancakes?" Finn asked alertly. Rachel grinned triumphantly. This was just too easy.

"Yep. Do we have a-"

"Deal! Finn interrupted as he jumped up from the cheap couch and dashed towards the kitchen. The brunette giggled.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"So... Finn I heard that the glee clubs national competition is next week." When Finn nodded reluctantly all the while stuffing his face with the broadway stars 'famous' vegan pancakes, she continued.

"It's in California this year. W-We should go." Rachel watched as Finns jaw dropped towards the floor; exposing all of the semi- digested food in his mouth. The petite brunette grimaced.

"Ewwww! Finn close your mouth!"

"Oops. Sorry" he said as he shut his mouth immediately. Rachel cleared he throat and resumed speaking.

"Like I was saying, I really think we should go. I mean you promised them that you would help lead them to a national win a-and I heard Mercedes would be there."

"Really Mercedes?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah apparently she got a record deal in L.A so.. what do you think?"

" Rachel I appreciate what you're trying to do here but... it's hard you know? Being a ghost, a-and not being able to talk or spend time with my friends and family is rough. Watching from above was ok, but this? I don't think I'll be able to handle it."As Finn was explaining the divas feeling of empathy for him increased. Yet she still had to help him. He had to go out and live... in a deathly way.

"F-Finn I know you're on the fence about this and I completely understand b-but don't you want to check out in how your friends and family are doing? I know it may hurt you more, but think about it; you can actually visit your mom now. She can see you, and a little birdie told me that both your mom and Burt are volunteering as chaperones for nationals. I'm not gonna rush you with this but if you want to go, we'll have to leave for the airport this weekend." Rachel smiled sympathetically as the squeezed the ghosts hand. Then, she retreated to her room; leaving Finn to his thoughts.

FRFRFRFRFRFR

Rachel places her pink bedazzled laptop on her bed as she logs on to her face book page. The brunette beams when she realizes that she got 37 likes to the new picture that she posted of her in her dressing room before one of her broadway performances. She then decides to check her inbox.

"Looks like I got a message from Mr. Shue." She muttered as she clicked the message icon.

_Hey Rachel,_

_How's broadway? Kurt told me you were doing well. Anyways, as you know our nationals competition is coming up and we're all anxious. I heard you're coming and I'm so happy! We could really use your help. Also, I've been counting the days and about a week from our competition, it will be our 100th glee club meeting ever! (I know right?!) so we're having a reunion here in Lima and so far everyone's coming. I'd really like it if you would stay a week longer in order the make this party complete. Let me know if you're available then. We hope you can make it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Schuester  
_

'Wow it's been 100 meeting already?' Rachel thought. Suddenly a knock on Rachel's door frame snapped her out of her reverie. It was Finn.

"Rach? Can I come in?"

"S-Sure." Rachel said sitting up in bed.

Finn took a deep breath and exhaled; causing a shiver to crawl down her back.

" Well I made a decision. I'll come with you; to Lima. I miss everyone, and like you said I made a promise to support them, and I don't break promises." Rachel beamed.

"That's great! I just got a new message from Me. Shue saying that he's throwing a reunion for our 100th glee meeting so well end up staying longer and you'll get to see everybody!" Rachel said excitedly; clapping her hands rapidly.

"Really? Well then I guess its settled then. I'm coming home." 


	10. Part 2: I'm Coming Home

**Hey this is the next chapter! I really appreciate the fact that you guys are commenting on my work so thanks!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**~Vikki3775**

Rachel looks out the window next to her on the airplane and sighs in relaxation when she hears the flight attendant announce that they will be in Lima Ohio in a half an hour. As she's buckling her seatbelt, she turns towards the two passengers next to her: her ex fiance, and her best friend. Kurt wanted the aisle seat so he could adjust his hair whenever he wanted to and Finn's in the middle, believe it or not. It took many hours of explaining to be done in order for Rachel to give Finn a seat, since he's a ghost. She used the "I need a second seat to put the rest of my suitcases on" excuse. Surprisingly, Kurt believed her and she had to pack twice as much as she usually would in order for it to happen. Finn was even chivalrous enough to hold them for her.

As Finn was asleep, Rachel watched as his chest rose and sunk in quick breaths as if he were hyperventilating. _It's probably due to him being a ghost _she thought watching him. She used to do this when they were together and when he was… alive. Strange enough, the glare from the sunset made Finn look like he was actually alive; like anyone can just reach out and touch him. Rachel didn't know how this whole 'spirits' thing worked, but she was sure, that wasn't supposed to happen. She also noticed that last week when she hugged Finn, she actually felt warmth radiate off of him. It was creeping her out more and more over time.

"Mmm". Finn murmured as he stirred in his passenger seat.

"Hey sleepyhead. How'd you sleep?" Rachel asked quietly, mindful of Kurt wide awake sitting two seats down.

"Mmm fine." He yawned stretching. When he looked at the brunette he gave her a dazed look that turned out to be the most adorable expression she's seen on him. Rachel smiled.

"You should put on your seatbelt. We're almost there."

"Okay. Where are we going after the plane ride is over?" Finn asked while buckling his seatbelt. Rachel leaned into his side and whispered in his ear.

"Well I was thinking that the first thing we could do was go to your mom's house. Kurt needs to see her and you do too." As Finn nodded in understanding a confused expression grew on his face.

"Good plan, but my mom will end up seeing me when Kurt's in the house."

"Well that's the difficult part. I could distract Kurt by telling him that Blaine needs him so you can go in and talk to your mom." Suddenly his frown lines disappeared as if all of his worries were gone. Rachel almost gasped at this because she hasn't seen it in a while.

"Oh ok. When are you gonna tell him?" He asked leaning in as if there's a possibility that Kurt can hear him. As he leaned in Rachel caught a glance of Finn's translucent eyes. As she's looking into them, she can't help but find herself being compelled to the strangely interesting hue of gray orbs that is staring back at her. Suddenly, a glint of hazel flashed over his eyes; giving it it's natural color back. Rachel gasped. But before she could question the sudden change of color, it flashed back to it's normal dull shade.

"Rach?" Finn asked touching her shoulder; shaking lightly. Looking at him now, the brunette sees his panicked expression, which causes her to jump out of her reverie.

"U-Um what was the question again?" she asked looking at a concerned Finn.

"I asked you when you were going to tell Kurt that he has to go visit Blaine. Are you ok?" He asked searching her face. Rachel nodded.

"I guess i'll tell him now." she said softly; still shaken to the core. Finn nodded reluctantly, as rachel reached behind him to tap Kurt on the shoulder, who's listening to music, while reading last month's Vogue magazine.

"KURT!" Rachel said loudly, in order to get her friends attention.

"Yes? What is it Rachel?" he said finally turning towards the brunette after three attempts to get his attention.

"First of all, you need to buckle your seat. We're about to land. And second of all, Blaine just text me. He tried to call you but you weren't answering so…"

"Ok….. so what did he say?" Kurt asked; curious.

"He told you to meet him at his house after you visit Carol. Something about wedding plans?" When Kurt nodded and told her thank you, she leaned back in her seat; satisfied when the plane started slowly descending towards their destination. Finn looked at her in awe.

"Nice lie. You were born for acting." she laughed.

"Yeah well…."

"No i'm serious you know your stuff Rach.." Finn said quietly as they landed.

"W-well thank you." She said staring at her lap.

"You're welcome." Finn said, a smile in his voice.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Kurt and Rachel walk up the Hudmel's porch steps; Finn in tow and Kurt knocks on the door. Finn does the routine as planned and hides behind the shrubs in the front yard.

The door opens and Finn can hear Carol's warm- yet desolate greeting as she ushers Rachel and Kurt inside. He sighed. '_I guess I'll see her when I get the chance.' _He thought.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRRFRF

"So Rachel how have you been?" Carol asked; and earnest smile on her face.

"I'm g-great Carol. H-How are you you?" Rachel said with a smile.

"I-I'm fine sweetie." She sighed. "You know it's still hard everyday but... I'm getting better you know?" She exclaimed feigning happiness. But Rachel can see it in her eyes. She wasn't fine. She can read them like a book; just like she could do with Finn.

'She'll be fine soon.' She thought, a smirk on her face. In the corner of her eye, the brunette can see Kurt giving her confused glances due to her facial expression. He wouldn't understand.

_'Finns probably sore from staying behind that shrub.'_ She thought. It's time to get this over with. She turned towards Kurt.

"Kurt are you ready to go meet Blaine? He said that he needs your venue advice for the wedding." He gasped.

"Shoot! I almost forgot. Blaine's gonna end up mixing up the reception room with the church and we most definitely have to get that straight. Thanks Rachel. I'll see you later Carol for dinner." He said as he hugged Carol and kissed me on the cheek before sprinting out of the house. Rachel took a deep breath and took a seat beside the broken mother.

"So where's Burt?"

"Oh he's at the shop. He'll be back in an hour." Rachel nodded slowly in response.

"So Carol I need tell you something. Something that may be so absurd that you may be angry at me, but you'll understand once I explain it to you; when we explain it to you." Rachel watched as Carol frowned in confusion at the term 'we'.

"Um... Ok. Tell me honey."

"W-Well did Finn ever tell you what he got me for Christmas that senior year?" Again Carol was confused as to why she was mentioning a time two years ago. She nodded anyways.

"Yeah Finn told me that he got you some African South pig." Rachel shook her head.

"W-Well that wasn't all. H-He got me a pair of earrings and a-a star." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really a star?" Rachel nodded yes, a smile spreading on her face. "Yeah he named it after himself and he said and I quote "whenever you get lonely, you can look up at the sky and no matter where I am, just know that i'm always looking down at you." Rachel closed her eyes reminiscing in that particular moment and opened her eyes to find Caroles eyes filled with fresh tears. One slipped down her cheek.

"W-Wow". she the woman said speechless. "I-I didn't know my Finn was that deep." She said with a watery laugh. Rachel nodded in agreement..

"Anyways, f-for the past few months all i've been doing is talking to Finn through the star; weather it's telling him about my day or asking him for advice; something that I always did when he was… you know alive."

"Honey I understand what you're trying to say but you're sort of depressing me a little." She chuckled softly."W-Why exactly are you telling me this." Rachel took in Carol's puzzled expression and mentally decided to just go out with the secret.

"Mrs. Hummel what i'm trying to say is… I saw Finn. He was in New york with me a-as a spirit and he came back to heaven for the both of us and he's here right _now_." When the diva finished she squinted her eyes for a second; afraid of the pending response afterwards. When she realised that she didn't get one yet, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the concerned, motherly expression on Carol's face.

"Honey… are you sure you're feeling ok? Are you seeing things?"

"N-No! I'm seriou-"

"Because this can be a symptom of PTSD. Christopher had it after he was discharged from the army." Rachel took a deep breath and tried to calm her frustration towards the woman.

"I guess i'll have to show her." Rachel muttered looking down at the floor.

"What was that?" Carol asked bewildered.

"Carol I have to show you something. I'll be right back." She said turning around, towards the direction of the front door. Rachel can already feel her heart beat in the rhythm of a drum solo; something she knows is not healthy. It was the moment of truth….

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Finn turns his head in the direction of the creaking front door; ducking in case his mother walks out. Thankfully, it was only Rachel.

"So-So how did it go?" He asked as he faced the brunette.

"I talked to her and… it's time.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Rachel walked back in the house and took a deep breath when she saw Carol stand up. She finally spoke.

"Y-You can come in now." Rachel stepped back and watched as Finn slowly entered his home smiling nervously at a suddenly pale Carol.

"Hey mom." Finn said; walking towards her, his arms stretched out. Then as if his voice was an icebreaker, Carol screamed and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFFRFRFRFRFR

**Hey guys! This is probably the longest chapter i've done for this story so far and i'm really proud. **

**Stay tuned to the next chapter! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	11. Rekindled families

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter. I working more on this story because I have more ideas on how it's gonna play out. But don't worry I'll continue the other stories. Plus, if you want me to do a sequel to somewhere in brooklyn let me know!**

**~Vikki3775**

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFF**

"_Wait! I think she's waking up."_ A feminine voice said. Things were a blur for Carol as she slowly cracked open her eyes, only to reveal a very concerned Rachel and Finn.

**Finn**.

Her son. Her baby boy was here in the flesh right before her eyes. She had to pinch herself.

"I-I'll go get her some water." Rachel said as she walked in the direction of the kitchen. When it was just Her and her son, she tried to sit up, with the help of her chivalrous son of course.

"T-Thanks honey." Finn nodded. It was silent for a moment as the awe stricken women tried to process over what there right before her eyes.

"A-Am I dreaming?" She asked bewildered. Finn chuckled.

"No mom." He said hugging her. Suddenly Rachel came back with a glass half filled with water.

"You know that's exactly how I reacted when I first saw him." The brunette said sitting down on the loveseat across from her. Both teenagers watched as Carol stared into space; in a daze.

"Mom?" Finn asked looking at her. When Carol looked up at her sons face her eyes instantly filled with tears as she jumped into his arms, sobbing loudly.

"My b-baby! I've missed you so much!"

Rachel watched from a distance as the woman she used to know broke down in front of her eyes; Finn not far behind. Her eyes filled with tears at the strong emotional aura in the room.

Tears trailed down Finns face as he tried to keep himself from falling apart like his mom was at that moment.

After Carols sobs subsided into sniffles, Rachel took the opportunity to leave this small rekindled family to mend back together on their own.

"Um, well I hate to rain on your parade but I've gotta go." She said standing up. Both Finn and Carol's head turned in her direction almost in sync. "Plus, I think you guys have some talking to do so..."

"Honey you wouldn't be a bother at all. You brought my son home. That's one of the most kindest things a girl can do for a mother. But you're probably tired and you want to see your dads, so go." She stood up and walked towards the NYADA student; grabbing her into a big hug; one that reminds her of Finns hugs.

"Thank you." She whispered earnestly. After a few moments she pulled away. "Don't be a stranger alright? I at least hope you come for dinner this Wednesday." Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Of course Carol." She said before looking at Finn. He gave her a lop-sided grin and stood up.

"Hey, why don't I walk you to your car?"

"O-Ok." She said; waiting for him at the door as he kissed his mom on the cheek before telling her that he'll be back. She smiled at this.

When they both arrived at her car Finn instantly turned towards her and looked deep into her eyes. She looked in his and saw joyful tears in them.

"R-Rachel I can't express how thankful I am for you right now. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here talking to my mom right now. Did you see how happy she was back there?" He gestured towards the small suburban house. "That was you. I just need to thank you because what you're doing right now is something I can never pay you back with. Thank you." he said as he pulled her into another strangely warm hug. Rachel tried to keep herself together when she felt drops of hot tears hit her neck. She noticed Finn was shaking so she knew he was crying too. She looked over his shoulder and found Carol looking through her window; a hand over her heart and a beaming smile on her face that actually reached get eyes; believe it or not. When they pulled away, Rachel tried not to laugh when Finn turned his head and tried his best to wipe at his eyes discreetly as of he was trying to save his manhood; something Rachel still didn't understand up to this day. Finally, he turned to look at her.

"Well.. um. I'm gonna let you go because you probably want to see them right?" She nodded. "Well tell them I said hi for me." He said in mock seriousness; winking at her. She laughed. It still amazes Rachel of how much this spirit can still have some power over her; almost as if he's still alive.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow, Rach. " he said leaning down to hug her tight; not before kissing the apple of her cheek of course.

Rachel nodded as she got in her car, turned on the engine and tried to hide her blush as she pulled out of the driveway.

**FRFRFRFRGRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

**Lol! Do you see the "G"? I was just bored...**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of how to save a life. That'll be out soon. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! I'll see ya later! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	12. Cover ups and Nighmares

**Hey guys! It's a new chapter of talking to the moon! Yay!**

**I really appreciate your comments and follows and such…**

**Anyways, here you guys go, enjoy!**

* * *

Finn waved and watched as Rachel's small pink car disappeared in the distance. As he sighed he turned back towards the front door, but before he could actually start walking, he appeared inside the house in a record of time. As Finn still tried to process over how the hell he teleported inside his home, his mom started walking towards him.

"Oh there you are Finny, I thought you wouldn't come back." She said with a shaky smile. Finn shook his head immediately.

"No- no of course not Ma. I was just talking to Rachel outside." A knowing smirk that he knew all too well spread on her face.

"Oh I know. I saw you guys hugging. It was adorable!" she gushed while beaming.

"Yeah, yeah mom o-… wait a second." The plaid shirted ghost sniffed at the air harshly. "A-Am I smelling what I think I'm smelling?" He asked as he tried his best not to just forget the whole conversation at hand and race towards the kitchen. Carol nodded.

"What you're smelling is right. I made your favorite lunch-" suddenly she was tackled by a hug from her very tall and hungry son.

"You made me a bacon cheeseburger?" He murmured into her shoulder. The taken aback mother laughed.

"Yes and it's a double burger. I don't know if ghosts actually eat so…"

"No we eat." Finn said hurriedly as he raced towards the kitchen; Carol trailing behind. Carol observed her ghostly son as he basically inhaled the sandwich in three minutes. By the time he already pushed his plate back, the cautious mother noticed a smudge of ketchup on the corner of his lip. She picked up his napkin and before Finn could protest, she dabbed a little saliva from her tongue and rubbed the saucy remains off his face. Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw his eyes close in contentment at the simple motherly touch. When she sniffled, the boys eyes opened abruptly and was soon filled with worry.

"Mom you okay? I know this is new to you but-"

"You don't know how much I've missed moments like these." she croaked out, as a few warm tears fell down her cheeks. As if it was automatic, the clumsy ghost pulled her into a hug and smiled when he felt her relax.

"Mom I'm here now, for the both of you. I'm not leaving until the both of you are better." As they pulled apart, Finn wiped her eyes and kissed her cheek. "Okay?" He asked smiling. Nodding, Carole give the exact same smile before saying "okay" in response.

* * *

"…So that's it. That's how I got here."

Carol nodded slowly as she tried to process over everything. "Okay I know I shouldn't believe what you just told me… b-but you're here right? So it can't be false."

"Yeah it's not. Go-" suddenly a jingling of what sounded like keys filled the area as Burt appeared from behind the front door.

"Honey I'm home! I always wanted to say that." He said happily. Finn watched as he kissed his mom on cheek and sat down next to her; putting Carole in the middle. Finn then took an opportunity to look at his step-dad, as he made small chatter with the bewildered mother.

Burt's form looked okay from where Finn was looking. He had a few worry lines on his face and bags under his eyes, but other than that, he was basically just as normal as he was before.

"So, how was your morning honey? Did you have someone over?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"N-No why would you think that Burt?" She stammered.

"Well it sort of smells like hamburger in here, and there's dishes in the kitchen." He exclaimed as he gestured towards the kitchen. Carols eyes widened.

"Oh, um…yeah Kurt stopped by." The tire shop owner straightened up in his seat.

"Oh really? Kurt didn't tell me he was coming to visit." She nodded.

"Me neither. Kurt and R-Rachel stopped by before Kurt had to see Blaine and Rachel went to visit Leroy and Hiram. But don't worry, honey Kurt'll be back for dinner." Finn noticed that his mom was shaking a little in anxiousness at the fact that her son was at one side of her and her husband was at her other side of her. He reached out and rubbed her back which caused her to jump in her seat.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? This isn't about Finn again is i-"

"No, no I'm fine Burt. She shook her head in order to convince Burt and herself that she isn't scared out of her mind right now.

Burt looked at her warily and nodded slowly. "Ok... well I'm gonna go change out of these ink covered clothes, and you know what? I'll make dinner this time." He offered as he rubbed her back comfortingly. After he stood up and left the family room, the uneasy mother let the breath that she was obviously holding.

"Mom, you alright?" Finn asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

* * *

"Dad? Daddy?"

"Rachela! Hiram she's here!" Leroy called as he rushed towards the Pettit brunette and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Rachel dropped her pink luggage and reciprocated the hug in earnest feeling as Hiram joined in. When they broke apart, Leroy spoke first.

"How are you doing honey? How come you're visiting?"

"Leroy, Leroy let her breathe first. I'll take these to your room." He said as he grabbed her bags and made his way upstairs.

Rachel sighed in contentment at the homey atmosphere in the house. She sat down on the couch as both of her parents started badgering her for answers.

"Ok, ok. I'm here because I'm supporting the glee club during their incoming nationals competition. I'm gonna stay an extra week though, because Mr. Shuester is celebrating our one hundredth glee meeting. Apparently, everyone is coming to visit so... i-it'll be like a little reunion." She said as she smiled.

"That's great honey. Wait, how come you're here so late? Did you visit McKinley?" She shook her head no.

"No I um..." She gulped. "I visited the Hudmels house with Kurt." She exclaimed as she watched as their faces dropped from an excited smile to a sympathetic one.

"Oh…how's Carole and Burt doing?" Hiram asked, concerned. Her dad's told her last month that they had still kept contact with Finns parents, even after everything that happened. It was nice to know that their relationship wasn't estranged due to Finns sudden death.

"They're fine. I talked to Carole today but Burt was working so I didn't get a chance to say hi to him." She looked down at her lap as she felt both pairs of their eyes burn a hole in her head.

"So how are you feeling Rachel?" She looked up. "How are you coping?" Rachel took a deep breath before answering.

"T-Things are getting better; I've been feeling better. Y-You should ask Kurt, he's been saying that I've been progressing over time." She lied as her dads both narrowed their eyes on suspicion.

"You sure Berry pie? No breakdowns?... No nightmares?" She shook her head and chuckled nervously.

"Nope. I'm not a hundred percent and I may never be, but I'm good." Hiram and Leroy nodded reluctantly in unison. Rachel smiled softly. Leroy clapped.

"Ok, well your dad here made your favorite vegan lasagna and I made banana bread. Care to spend dinner with us?" With a immediate nod, the family of three got up and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

_"Rachel my times up. I-I have to go."_

"No! Finn I'm not ready!"

"You are ready Rachel." He said as he started vanishing from his feet. "I love you."

"No, no! Baby please don't go!" She pleaded, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I have no choice." He choked out. "Goodbye Rachel." He said as he disappeared completely. He was still calling her name...

"Rachel..Rachel..."

"RACHEL!" He yelled. It wasn't until Rachel opened her eyes that she she realized that it was just a nightmare when she saw Finn above her, shaking her.

When she finally noticed her surroundings, she broke out into uncontrollable sobs as Finn instantly laid down next to her, pulled her into his lap and pulled her close to him.

"Shhh. It's okay sweetie, I'm here." He whispered as he rocked her back in forth; like the time when she comforted him back in New York.

After the shaking and sobs subsided, Rachel started to explain.

"I-It was a nightmare. You were leaving for good, even though I wasn't over your death yet. I-It was so real." She whimpered out as more tears cascaded down her face. Finn kissed them away.

"I know." Finn simply said. Rachel pulled slightly out of his embrace and looked at him questioningly.

"W-What do you me-"

"Do you remember at Jean's funeral, Sue said that her sister once called her because "her body told her that she wanted to hear her voice?" When she nodded he continued.

"Well that's how I felt. I saw the dream too. And I heard you calling my name so I sort of…teleported here." She gasped as tears formed in her eyes again.

"Y-You teleported here because you heard me call your name?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I was asleep and it was almost like you were right there. It actually happened earlier today."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Finn exclaimed the sudden transportation from the outside of his house to the inside of his home. The ghost noticed that her eyes were still filled with tears and he gently pulled her closer to his chest.

"How come you're still crying?" He asked softly.

"I-I just feel ambivalent right now. I'm sad about the abrupt nightmare but at the same time, I'm happy that you're here and that our tether is still present." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He rubbed her back.

"Do you want me to stay? For the night?" When she nodded, he got up and laid her down on the bed before laying down himself. As if it was automatic, Rachel cuddled into his side as Finn wrapped an arm around her torso. He watched as she instantly drifted off to sleep and kissed her forehead before saying, "I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever."

* * *

**That's the chapter! This was so emotional for me. :( Anyways, stay tuned!**

**~Vikki3775**


	13. Dinner, Footsie

**Long time no see people…-er long time no write! Anyways, here's a new chapter of Talking to the Moon!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

Finn watched closely as his soulmate slept soundly; chuckling softly at the soft snoring erupting from her. He watched as her chest moved up and down in a rhythm, in which he knew all so well.

The ghostly spirit hardly even remembered what happened last night, until he woke up in Rachel's bed in a spooning position with her. As a literal wake up call, all of his emotions and memories from the night before came rushing back in his head.

He didn't tell her this last night, but he was completely terrified when he heard her scream his name in her sleep; causing his body to transport to her room. The dream flashed before his eyes in a second, and he felt all of the feelings that she had at that moment: despair, desolateness, frustration; etcetera.

He wasn't kidding last night when he said that there's a tether between them. He meant it. He just hopes that her dream won't be a reality anytime soon. He could still tell that she hasn't moved on yet.

As Finn stared into space, he noticed some movement at the corner of his eyes; catching his undivided attention.

Rachel's eyes were starting to flutter slowly, as she was beginning to arise from her deep slumber. Finn's lopsided grin pushed through his face when her chocolate brown orbs were revealed once again for him to see.

"Hi." He husked out.

"Hey." She whispered back; grinning sleepily. She frowned slightly. "What are you-" A look of recognition from the last nights events crossed her face as she silently answered her own question. Finn nodded."How'd you sleep?" She sighed and smiled slightly.

"I slept well. It's probably because I had the best cuddle buddy ever." He chuckled at her adorableness. Her expression then turned serious. "You didn't have to stay, you know that right?"

"Of course I know." He said frowning. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't want you getting a nightmare again. You haven't been sleeping well lately." She smirked.

"Now how do you know that? Is it because you've been staring at me for the past few hours while I slept? I thought you were the one who sleeps in."

He nodded; looking serious. "I watch you while you sleep, because I'm your guardian angel." He said softly. "And I would like to sleep longer, but when you really care about someone, you'll do anything to keep them safe…and happy." He whispered, looking in her eyes. Rachel blushed.

"T-Thank you." She whispered. Clearing her throat, she stepped out of bed and walked to her bathroom door before talking to him without looking back. "Your mom probably needs you right now. You should go back to her. I-I'll see you at dinner tonight." And with that, she closed the door; leaving the confused spirit alone in the bed; frowning.

* * *

"I have to say Carole. This vegan stir fry is absolutely delicious." She beamed.

"Why thank you Leroy! I looked up this recipe online, since I knew that Rachel…"she gestured towards the slightly dazed girl "…was a vegetarian." Hearing her name, the broadway diva smiled slightly in her direction; one in which didn't reach her eyes. Finn watched from across the table silently; concern apparent on his face.

"Hey Rachel, how come you didn't sit next to me? There's an empty seat right here and I wanted to tell you all about Isabella's new fashion plans for her July magazine." Both the ghost's mother and the brunette froze in their seats; unsure of what to to say.

"U-Um…" Rachel stammered. "I just wanted to sit next to Carole." She exclaimed getting a very rushed nod in agreement from the other woman. "You know I haven't talked to her for awhile and I wanted to take this as an opportunity." Kurt narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well, you do have the whole week to-"

"Kurt, honey I want to hear about Isabella's new plans for the magazine. What are they?" Carole interrupted sweetly; getting a relieved smile from the petite diva. She shoved some stir fry in her mouth to avoid anymore questions.

As Kurt spoke animatedly about his job's new fashion line, Rachel looked down at her plate and tried her best to ignore her ex fiancé, who was basically burning holes in her head due to the intensity of his gaze.

After about two minutes of playing with her food and ignoring the stare from the ghost across the dinner table, her foot was nudged from under the table.

"Ssssssp" Finn hissed; nudging her foot again. When she didn't respond, he did it again, but harder against her leg. Finally she looked up to see a small frown on his face; concern swirling in his translucent eyes.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed silently to her. She simply shook her head and tuned it towards Carole who was also trying her best to ignore the ghost seated in the 'empty' chair across from her. After a moment, Finn stopped; causing a tense Rachel to exhale a breath.

Finn; being the person to often not give up, continued to nudge her foot; to her dismay. Unfortunately, the stubborn brunette was sticking her ground; only shifting slightly in her seat once and awhile. Finn smirked and stretched out his leg farther, so his foot would lay on her stomach. When his foot was located where he wanted it to be, he wiggled his toes; tickling the area that he knows makes her laugh the most. The teasing giant almost burst out in laughter at the way Rachel jumped a little in her seat; eyes stretched wide in alert. Using his other foot, he reached for her other tickling spot, which was located at the opposite side of the spot he was currently occupying. Chuckling softly, he watched her fidget slightly in her seat before sending a threatening glare his way; trying to get him to stop. Finn smiled wide; mouthing a "smile" towards her direction. A smirk appeared on her face as she struggled to get his very big feet to stop moving. Wanting a stronger response from her, he wiggled his toes harder; pressing farther into her stomach. Small giggles erupted from the brunette as she immediately placed a hand in front of her mouth to stop the sound, but to no avail. Hearing the sound, Hiram looked at her daughter questioningly.

"Rachel? Sweetie are you ok?" Everyone turned towards her and stopped their conversations with each other. Carole; being the only other person able to see what was happening, tried to contain her laughter; being afraid to intervene.

"I-I'm fine." Finn laughed and she sent a slight glare in his direction. "I-I'm just gonna…go to the um bathroom…excuse me." She cleared her throat and pushed back her chair with force, before walking swiftly towards the bathroom down the hall. As people continued talking, the secretly amused mother sent a stern glance towards her son that said, "go talk to her now". Gulping slightly, Finn sighed and disappeared, transporting to where she went to.

* * *

"Rachel."

"What, Finn." She snapped slightly; turning around to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to get a laugh out of you because you looked upset…no, you were upset." He frowned and walked closer to her, his grey eyes questioning.

"Rach, what's going on? You were fine this morni-"

"Finn I'm fine." She said curtly. He smirked.

"Rachel you know me enough to know that one: I know you better than anyone and two: I don't give up that easily. Just tell me what's wrong." She sighed defeatedly before plopping down on the closed toilet seat with slumped shoulders.

"I don't know it's just…what you said this morning. When you said that you were my guardian angel, it sort of gave me a wake up call. It got me remembering that, as soon as I feel ready to move on, things like this will be nothing but a slight memory when you leave." Her voice shook as she looked down at the tiled floor. "I don't know, It just made me feel upset." Finn nodded, though she didn't see him do it. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Rach, look at me." When she did, he saw tears in her eyes.

"You're not gonna lose me anytime soon, and yeah I'm just a spirit, but I'm here for both you and my mom, which means that if you move on and my mom doesn't, I'll still be here." He smiled sadly and kissed some tears away. "You've got to think of the bright side and savor the moments that you'll have with me like it's your last. And no more crying, you understand?" He said teasingly, pointing at her accusingly and feigning seriousness. She giggled and nodded.

"I get it. Thank you." She whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"And don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong. I had to bring the full force of tickles on you today, just to get you to laugh." She laughed in his shoulder. When they pulled apart he gently poked her sides as he said, "And you seriously had the nerve to try and fight it? You never used to do that. See, that right there hurts me." He pouted.

"I'm sorry Finn. But what do you expect? I'm extremely stubborn." Finn snorted; earning a playful hit to his side. He laughed."You hit like a bird." She gasped.

"What! No I do not! I mean, how does a bird even hit, anyways?"

"They hit like you" he choked out through his laughs. She glared at him playfully.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the dinner table."

* * *

"Kurt are you ready this time? The flight is at eight and we have to be at the school by six forty-five." Burt called up the Hudmel steps as everyone gathered at the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He said, dragging his luggage down the stairs.

"Kurt, that luggage is as big as your closet. How will we be able to fit that?" Rachel asked exasperatedly.

"When there's a will, there's a way."

"Ok guys lets just pack our stuff in the car and we'll be on our way."

Being slightly defiant and stubborn, the Vogue diva grabbed his own luggage and placed them in, in order. After one third of the trunk was filled already, Burt helped Carole with hers, gaining a kiss on the cheek from her. The congressman turned towards Rachel.

"Rachel, do you need help?"

"No I think I've got it. Thank you." She said when she saw Finn reach over for the pink case. Burt shrugged and hopped into the drivers seat while Carole stayed and watched on.

"There we go, miss." He said as he placed it in the trunk. She smiled and touched his shoulder gently.

"Thanks Finn. You're so chivalrous." He laughed.

"What I don't get a kiss on the cheek too?" He pouted. She laughed, and rolled her eyes slightly before reaching over and pecking him on the cheek.

"Aww, you guys are so cute." Carol gushed suddenly; scaring both teens.

"Geez, mom you scared me, and I'm the ghost." The mother laughed.

* * *

"Finn are you alright? You're shaking."

"I'm fine." He whispered curtly as they walked towards the entrance of the school.

"You know it's ok to be nervous, right? You haven't seen these people for a long time. It's understandable."

"I know, but-"

"And unfortunately, they can't see you." He looked at her.

"You're right. There's nothing to be nervous about. Will you at least hold my hand?" She smiled softly.

"Of course." As soon as she grabbed his hand, visible sparks appeared for a second; changing his translucent hand to its normal color for a second until it's dull color appeared again. This was unnoticed by the teens as they watched Kurt open the door. Rachel looked up at him.

"Ready?"

Letting out a shuddering breath, he nodded.

"Ready."

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait until next time!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	14. The City of Ghostly Angels

**Hey guys! So I left you off with Rachel and the Hudmel family entering McKinley for the first time in awhile.**

**A/N: With the song they actually performed on the real show, I apologize for it ahead of time. I put when each person of the glee club sang their part so it may be messy! :o. Anyways, enjoy!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

_As soon as she grabbed his hand, visible sparks appeared for a second; changing his translucent hand to its normal color for a second until it's dull color appeared again. This was unnoticed by the teens as they watched Kurt open the door. Rachel looked up at him._

_"Ready?"_

_Letting out a shuddering breath, he nodded._

_"Ready."_

* * *

Walking into your old high school is often expected to bring back memories; whether it's good or bad. For Finn, Rachel and the Hudmel family, it was much more deeper that that.

Rachel and Finn continued to grasp on to each others hands, as they made their way through the crowded hallway with their luggage. Of course they received strange looks from a few kids, but a feeling of desolateness and despair weighed on their heavy shoulders too much for them to notice.

The brunette squeezed his hand harder as they got closer and closer to the one locker that is still left to represent Finn today.

Suddenly they all stopped; Rachel trying hard to catch her breath. The "frankenteen" turned his head towards her and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Rachel?" He asked. With shattered breaths, she pointed her small pointer finger to the locker that was adjacent from them; the locker that held a piece of his legacy.

When he turned around, he gasped slightly at the beautiful display of memorabilia that described his life.

There was his football helmet with little candles that contained the number five on it to represent his jersey number in football. The ghost noticed that there may have been more objects placed in front of his locker, but were put away due to the fear of students ruining it. Feeling choked up, Finn detached himself from the brunette and slowly crouched down towards the display.

"You know every time I come down here to visit, I stop by here, the tree in front of the football field, the garbage can, and the boys locker room just to look at things like these." Burt pipes in, wiping his eyes slightly. Finn closes his eyes and lets the held in tears escape, as he admires the dedication that was given for him personally. Rachel's heart broke.

"Yeah I know." Carole agreed softly. "It makes me feel happy and content to know that people liked and appreciated him enough here. That sort makes me feel like I've done something right; that he's done something right." Kurt rubbed her back and smiled sympathetically at her. After a moment of silence, she sighed.

"Ok, well let's get going to the choir room. They're probably looking for us right now." She said as she made her way down the hall easily. Burt and Kurt gave each other a look that said "wow, that was easy" before turning around and following her down the hall. After five steps, they realized that one person was missing and turned around; spotting the brunette kneeled in front of the locker.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked softly. "You coming?" She wiped her eyes quickly before turning towards him and smiling softly.

"Yeah, I-I'll be down in a minute." She says, nodding. After saying ok, Kurt turned around and tried his best to catch up with his dad and stepmom; dragging his huge luggage behind him with a struggle. Rachel laughed at this until she heard a sniffle come from right next to her.

"They really loved me like that?" He choked out; grabbing a photo. Slightly confused, Rachel frowned before nodding in understanding.

"Yes, they loved you so much. You should've seen the people here Finn. Even the underclassmen who haven't even met you were mourning. Mrs. Pillsbury-er- Schuester had to give grief therapy to a few even. They loved you." He scoffed.

"Yeah, for football."

"Would you stop?" She cut in softly, yet harshly. Rachel grabbed his face between her hands and said, "look at me." When his translucent eyes met her's, she spoke again. "Don't you dare say that no one cared for you except for your stint in football. You were much more than that during your time here. Look around." She exclaimed as she gestured towards the hall that's decreasing in student capacity due to the second bell ringing.

"Have you seen any bullying going on ever since we've entered the school?" He stared into space; clearly thinking.

"N-No." He sniffles.

"Exactly. Who do you think made that happen. Mike? Puck? Sam?"

"N-No." He whispered, looking down at his lap. She smiled.

"Yes they may have contributed to stopping bullying in many ways, but _you_ were the one who made this happen. Don't underestimate yourself. You changed so many things in this school; more things than you can believe." She kissed a tear that escaped his eye. "So I don't want to hear you say that again, you hear me mister?" She says; feigning sternness as he smiled. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"You really are something Rachie." She laughed at the nickname. They pulled apart.

"Well, that's just because I know you so much; just like you know me." Rachel looked around the hallway before standing up and reaching her hand out. When she was finally able to pull him up from the floor, she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go Finny. The choir room awaits." He laughed as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

Sam walked into Mr. Shue's office and says, "You wanted to um…see me?"

"Yeah, yeah have a seat." He said as he gestured towards the chair across from him. When Sam sits down, he clears his throat.

"Um, I just wanted you to know that even though I kind of checked out of school 'cause I'm not going to college, I'm totally committed to glee club you know. I've had Artie and Blaine drilling me, like nonstop on the rights and lefts of the choreography and I've recruited three hot Cheerios! To get us to twelve-"

"You don't have to prove yourself to me Sam." Mr. Shue clarified, giving a small smile. He sighed. "Finn transformed this club when he joined up. He wasn't just the male lead, he was the captain of the football team. He was the coolest kid in school, I mean a real dude you know?" The blonde haired boy nodded. "He was our secret weapon at those competitions. O-Other schools may have had their version of a Rachel, or a Kurt, but no one had a Finn."

"Yeah he-he made it seem pretty cool." He agreed, smiling.

"When he recruited you, he wasn't just looking for another voice in here. He was looking for someone to take his place when he graduated; someone to help lead all of these wonderful misfits."

The blond haired Bieber shook his head slowly and said, "I'm not Finn Mr. Shue. Finn was…a real leader, you know?" The choir director smiled and leaned closer to look him in the eye.

"And so are you. And I'm gonna need you to be that guy when we get to L.A. The kids want you to be that guy. They're all waiting for you to see yourself the way they see you. The new kids love you, and so do the older ones." He gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything's going to be ok once we get there. But if the time comes, and you need to step up, I'm gonna be counting on you to get it done." Suddenly the door off his office opens as Tina appears.

"They're here!" She squeals. Both Sam and Mr. Shue stood up and walked out to greet the "four" guests; completely oblivious to the ghost outside of the glass window who was grinning wide with tears in his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Carole, Burt and Kurt said in unison.

"Kurt, I didn't know you were going to come!" Tina exclaimed; going over to hug him. He smiled.

"Yeah, well I wanted to visit you guys a week early. Ra-"

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" The brunette interrupted as she made her dramatic entrance.

"RACHEL!" The four seniors said as they went over to hug her.

"Mr. Shue, did you know about this?" Sam asked; turning towards him. He smiled and nodded.

"I actually did Sam. I was going to tell you in there but Tina interrupted." he exclaimed as he gestured towards his office. While everyone was conversing and discussing their chances at Nationals, Rachel turned her head and looked at Finn who was leaning against the doorframe of Mr. Shue's office. Feeling concerned when she saw the slight layer of tears in his eyes, she walked over to him and subtly whispered, "Hey, are you ok?" He nodded, and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really happy to see everyone again." He responded. Even though he explained himself for his sudden tears, the brunette could tell that the fact people couldn't see him contributed to it.

"This is great! We have Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, and Mercedes to help us! We actually have a chance to win!" Marley said happily. Carole frowned.

"Wait, you guys think that just because Finn isn't here to help you with Nationals, you guy are gonna lose?"

"Well, Finn was the foundation of this club. I mean without him, we don't think we have a chance." Ryder says. At this, the mother sent a worried glance towards her son who looked just as mad as she was.

"Well, let me tell you guys something." Burt said. "Finn really cared about you guys. More than you know."

"Finn always said that winning nationals was the "greatest accomplishment of his life", but I honestly believe that coaching you guys to winning would have meant even more to him." She cut her eye at her ghostly son.

"Wow. She knows me so much." Finn whispered. Beside him, Rachel giggled softly.

"Now, we're most definitely not telling you guys to go out there and win for Finn. That wasn't his style. Um... what Finn would've said was, "this is the time of your lives, right now. You're never gonna forget it, and in a moment, it's all gonna be over."

"So" Carole continued. "No sad faces." She said as she pointed to the two most emotional people in the room: Rachel and Tina, who were wiping their eyes. "No regrets. Just go out there, and have a blast, and you know, of course it'll be okay if you won the damn thing." Everyone laughed through their emotions.

"And if you guys haven't noticed now by the luggage, Kurt, Rachel, Burt and Carole are coming with us to be our chaperones."Everyone cheered at this."

"Don't forget me too." Finn whispered, pouting. Rachel laughed before deciding to walk towards the center of the room to speak. She sighed and looked at everyone.

"And guys don't think that Finn isn't here with us. He is." Hearing Carole catch her breath slightly, she walked over to the plaque placed on the wall beside the door, and grabbed it before walking back and showing everyone. Hearing Finn gasp, she smiled.

"He's right here. And he's not going anywhere. Remeber? The show goes all over the place or something!" Everyone laughed again at the allusion. "So go out there and give it your all. And most importantly, have fun!"

"Yeah, says the person who panicked over getting every solo." Kurt snickered as people laughed. She glared at him.

"But I think that before we go, we need a little mood music to send us off. Brad?." He said as he pointed at the pianist.

_Mr. Shue_

**Hate New York City**

**It's cold and it's damp**

**And all the people dressed like monkeys**

**Let's leave Chicago to the Eskimos **_(Rubs his hands together)_

**That town's a little too rugged **_(Nudges Burt in his stomach) _

**For you and me, you bad girl **_(Taps Carole gently on her nose as she laughs)_

(Blaine gets up out of his seat and sings.)

**Rollin' down the Imperial Highway**

**With a big nasty redhead at my side**

_(Artie wheels up and joins in)_

**Santa Ana winds blowin' hot from the north**

**And we was born to ride**

_(Scene changes to L.A where everyone is cheering on the tour bus)_

_Blaine_

**From the South Bay to the Valley**

**From the West Side to the East Side**

_Artie and Blaine_

**Everybody's very happy**

**'Cause the sun is shining all the time**

**Looks like another perfect day**

_Everyone_

**I love L.A. (We love it)**

**I love L.A. (We love it)**

_Sam_

**I love L.A. (We love it)**

_Jake_

**I love L.A. (We love it)**

_Everyone_

**I love L.A. (We love it!)**

* * *

**There ya go Guys! Some of the lines in this chapter were from the actual City of Angels episode and others weren't, so see if you can find them!**

**A/N: I was actually surprised at how the song turned out! Anyways, stay tuned and comment please!**

**~Love, Vikki3775**


	15. The City of Ghostly Angels: Part 2

**Why hello my friends! Gosh, it seems like forever since i've updated on this story. If you don't remember what happened during the last chapter, i'll give you a brief summary.**

**Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Burt arrived at Mckinley and stopped by the locker that was once Finn's. After a moment of nostalgia between the group, they made their way to the choir room. **

**Sam came into Mr. Shue's office and talked to the glee club teacher about Nationals and how important it was for Sam to be the leader during the time of the competition.**

**When the Hudmel clan entered the choir room, Finn was overcome melancholy feelings towards the whole situation. After a few speeches were made to the glee kids, Mr. Shue closed the pep talk with a song called "I love L.A". **

**So there you go! Here's the next chapter following up to the previous chapter. I used some of the lines from the episode "The City of Angels", so i'm disclaiming some of them. enjoy!**

**~ Vikki3775**

* * *

"Sorry Sir, we can't release the rooms."

"Mr. Shue, Mercedes is here!" Tina hollered excitedly from the entrance of the hotel. Sighing and turning around, the glee teacher plastered on a small smile and said, "Oh, hey Mercedes."

"Hi!" She waved.

Turning back around, Mr shue said, "I'd like to speak to a manager, please."

Among hearing that, a man in a suit with a bald spot and grey hair stepped towards the counter. "What seems to be the problem here?" He looked at the curly haired lady.

Leaning in close, Finn listened to the conversation that was taking place at the counter with close ears.

"Well, one hour ago, I got a call from detective Sue Sylvester with the LAPD, saying that a fifty year old Ohio man with a perm had abducted twelve emotionally disturbed teenagers, and if he tried to make a reservation, I was to contact the FBI." She clarified as she read off of the computer.

Rolling his eyes, Finn sighed and watched Mr. Shue put his head in his hands.

"What's going on over here?" Rachel whispered as she walked up behind the six foot three ghost. He turned around.

"Sue called the hotel and reported that Mr. Shue was keeping all of the kids captive, and that they shouldn't let us use our reservation." He deadpanned. Walking up to the counter, she said, "There must be a misunderstanding here. He's not a kidnapper." Shaking her head, the hotel worker lady said, "It's what it says right here. I'm sorry, but I can't let you guys enter."

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There has to be some way that they can get in. He just didn't know how…

Thinking hard, Finn was oblivious to the employee's who straightened up their posture unexpectedly; eyes wide.

"Well." The brown haired lady smiled wide. "It seems to me that there has been a mistake." Scrolling something on the touch screen computer, she nodded. "Yep. It looks like you guys can use your rooms. I'm deeply sorry." Opening a drawer and pulling out ten keys, she said, "I hope you guys enjoy your stay!" Nodding hesitantly and frowning, both Mr. Schue, and Rachel accepted the keys to the rooms.

"Oh my god that's them." Blaine exclaimed as they walked towards the elevators. Turning around, Sam, Finn, Rachel and practically the rest of the glee club watched as a group of arrogant teenagers entered the hotel; wearing all black with smug grins on their faces.

"Who?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"You seriously have no idea who that is?" He asked incredulously. "Do none of you read show choir blogs?"

"No Blaine, we don't." Kitty answered. "None of us read the show choir blogs. Just you." Turning back around, he said, "That's "_Throat Explosion"_."

"I have no idea who these guys are." Finn whispered; astonished.

"And that's their leader, Jean- Baptiste."

"Bonjour!" The leader greeted, as the remaining of the group walked up towards them. "You must be the New Directions. And you-" He got extra close to the gelled haired boy's face. "-must be Blaine." He gulped.

"H-How do you know my name?" He asked; eyes questioning.

He smirked. "Show choir blogs." Pushing Blaine out of the way, Sam pulled himself to the front and said, "I'm Sam Evans, and I'm the leader of the New Directions." Confused, Rachel frowned and looked up at Finn, who simply grinned knowingly and shrugged.

"And, you know, I know you guys are really good and stuff, but that's gonna just get us out of our comfort zones and have us rise to the top." Unfazed and unafraid, Jean raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Chuckling along with the rest of his show choir he said, "Well it's nice to meet you _Sam _and we wish you guys the best of luck, because-" He leaned in closer so that his mouth was by his ear. "-you're going to need it." Laughing at the fear in the blonde boy's eyes, he snapped his fingers and called, "Come on guys, let's got to our rooms. See you guys later." Winking, he walked past the New Directions; brushing his shoulders quite roughly with Sam.

Narrowing his eyes, Finn watched on in instant hatred at the group ahead of him. Before he even realized it, he stuck his foot out to where Jean was walking and tripped him; watching in surprise as the short guy fell to the ground in a clumsy way.

Amongst hearing the laughter, Rachel looked up at Finn with wide brown eyes. "Finn, did you just do that?" Frowning, Finn looked down his body and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Wow, what a professional." Jake said sarcastically as the laughter quieted down.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue clapped his hands to gain their attention. "I've finally got the rooms, so now we just have to wait for-"

"We're here!" Kurt gasped out as he carried his heavy luggage in. Being a chivalrous fiancee, Blaine grabbed two bags from him.

"Sorry it took so long." Burt apologized. "It took forever to find parking."

Mr. Schue smiled and shook his head dismissively. "It's fine guys." Motioning towards the elevators, he said, "Let's get settled in."

"We didn't miss anything important, right?" Kurt whispered as they made their way.

"I'll tell you later." Rachel whispered back as she watched Finn try to help his mom with her bags.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that "Throat Explosion" is their competition for nationals?!" Kurt screeched as Sam opened the doors to the auditorium.

She nodded. "Yep, that was exactly my reaction when I saw them."

"Boy, have I missed the show choir drama." Mercedes and Rachel said simultaneously. Looking at each other, they laughed.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Unique asked as she moved her flashlight around the stage. "I mean, if we get caugh-"

Suddenly a crash from farther backstage stopped her sentence. Looking around, Blaine asked, "Who's out there?"

"Shit." Finn whispered as he got himself back up from the ground.

"Seriously Finn?" The brunette hissed.

After a moment of silence, Blaine shrugged and said, "Trust me guys it's fine. When I was in the Warblers, sneaking onto stage the night before a competition was tradition."

Turning on her flashlight, Rachel scanned the auditorium with wide eyes. Not only was the place big, but the fundamental value was obviously present in the architecture of the room. Rows, after rows of seats filled the room before them; a balcony placed above. '_Of course it wasn't as big as the Broadway stage' _the brunette thought. '_But it was still an amazing work of art.'_

"Alright everybody, circle up, I have a surprise." Sam said as he walked towards the one light turned on on the stage. Putting the small suitcase that he had in his hand on the floor, he clasped his hands and turned around to look at the other eleven members.

"Finn Hudson made us a promise at the beginning of the year."

"Shh! They're talking about Finn, I want to hear this." Rachel chided softly as she looked at the group before her. Catching on, both Finn, and his step-brother looked on in wonder.

"-That we were all going back to nationals together." He made his way around the room; walking around each member in their small circle. "Even when we lost sectionals, which was totally not Marley's fault, Finn told us that it wasn't over. He said that we'd be right here together. Now I know what you're thinking, "Finn _isn't_ here."

"So not true." The ghost corrected quietly.

Everyone watched as Sam moved towards the silver briefcase and opened it up; revealing Finn's specially made plaque. Finn sucked in a breath.

"Well he is…I made sure of it."

"Well, well!" An obnoxious voice hollered from the front doors of the auditorium. "Les Directions Nouveau!" Everyone turned around and watched as the short black silhouette walked closer to the stage. "Uh, apparently we had the same plan for an illegal midnight rehearsal."

"We?" Blaine asked; frowning. "You're alone."

"Am I?" Suddenly without warning, all of the lights turned on, and the rest of the Throat Explosion crew walked in right behind them with ease.

"Extensively, yes, Blaine. Perhaps we are all alone." By now everyone is crowded around them; including Kurt, Rachel and Finn, who were forced to move up farther onto the stage.

"But, tonight, tonight this stage belongs to us!"

"Now, wait a second-"

"Wait Tina." Blaine intervened. "Just relax, they can't kick us out. We were here first."

"See you're wrong. I called in a few show choir favors, so we'll just give you three minutes to gather your feelings and leave."

Leaning towards Blaine, Kurt whispered, "Do something!"

"I'm sorry, who is that?" One of the male members asked as he pointed at the plaque in Sam's hands. "Your spirit guide?" Jean gave him a stern look.

"Dolph, enough. Have some respect." He looked back at Sam and sighed. "Look, we know you're _that_ show choir. And everyone knows it's been a very rough year for you. And now everyone is just waiting and watching.._you_." He looked straight at Blaine and Kurt.

"Tonight, you have our condolences, New Directions. But let's just be very, very clear. Tomorrow, you will not have our mercy, pity, or restraint. We are throat explosion! Expect us!"

"I swear i'm gonna kill him." Finn muttered as he watched them march to the back door and leave. There just had to be _someway_ he could help.

* * *

"I should've been there to help them. It shouldn't have happened like this."

"I know Finn." She rubbed his back as she watched him sit next to her on her bed with his head in his hands. "I know you feel like this shouldn't have happened, but maybe there was a specific reason why things turned out the way they did." Finn looked up at her with watery eyes. "And _you are here.._by spirit."

"But, I don't want to just be here by spirit!" He got up from his seat and looked down at her. "Do you know how hard it is to watch the ones that you love, suffer just because of some stupid decision that you made? Huh?!" Rachel sat silently with wide tearful eyes; letting his rant finally unfold before her.

"I have to sit and watch my mom, Burt, Kurt, you, and even the whole glee club be torn up about this! It's not that Sam isn't doing a good job leading the club, it's just that _I_ wanted to be the one in his place. _I_ wanted to give the pep talks! Not to watch him preach to the choir as my face is the only thing plastered on a plaque!"

"Finn.." Rachel sniffled. "I know you're hurting,-"

"And you know what else? He started pacing as his voice got quieter. "I've been feeling weird all this morning, and I have no clue whatsoever about why i'm feeling the way I am."

"Wait." Rachel looked concerned. "You feel weird?" Hearing the nervousness in her voice, Finn turned around and sat back down next to her. He sighed.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "But it's not a bad kind of feeling, so don't worry." He said hurriedly when he saw her tense up."I just..do you ever have that overwhelming feeling of power? Like, you feel you can help others in a much stronger way than you could before?" Nodding silently, but frowning, Rachel agreed.

"I don't know I just.. Did you find something weird about yesterday when I tripped Jean-Datiste?"

"It's Baptiste and yeah, I thought that was weird; how you were able to physically contact him that way, since you're a ghost." Cringing at the word, Finn nodded at the apologetic look Rachel sent to him for using the term.

"Well, even weirder things have been happening." The brunette gulped.

"What- what kind of things?"

"Like..I've been having these dreams at night. Someone was calling my name and I still have no idea who that could be. Plus, the maid? You know the one in the hallway right now? She greeted me this morning."

"Wait, seriously?" Rachel's eyes eyes stretched open. "But, you're a gho-"

"Yeah, yeah that's exactly what I said, so I went inside of an elevator right away and checked to see if anyone in the lobby noticed me. Strangely, they didn't."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "I don't know, but somethings going on here and I don't know what."

"Wh-whatever it is Finn, i'll be by your side, okay?" Grinning and nodding, he said, "Okay."

* * *

"Oh no no no no no!" Sam said, as he searched desperately in his seat for their good luck charm. Climbing onto the bus and placing his clothes down, Blaine asked, "what's wrong?"

Sighing, Sam stood up properly from where he was previously kneeling.

"Finn's plaque...it's missing."

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Ha Ha I got you guys! I'm actually surprised this seemed like a long chapter to me… Oh well!1**

**Please give me your comments guys, i'd love to hear them! Also, don't be afraid to share this story with other people. I need as much feedback that I can get! Love you guys, bye!**

**~Vikki3775 **


	16. The City of Ghostly Angels: Part 3

****About two years ago, we lost an original, fun, bright, and unique drum playing man that acted on Glee.****

**I remember being in seventh grade and having my sisters wake me up in a much more different; more desolate way than before. They came in my room and told me frantically that one of the glee stars died.**

**I was still half asleep so I wasn't completely aware of who it could possibly be. It wasn't until I saw his face on the MSN web page that I broke down.**

**Now I'm not going to go into the whole synopsis of it because if you guys read my stories you'd probably know what happened to him by now. The more I think about it, the more I understand that it was also the day he was relieved from whatever pain or struggle he was having. There may be some of you that have a different religion or belief, but personally, I believe that he's in good hands; Gods hands. This is to him...**

* * *

**_"_**_Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Sam said, as he searched desperately in his seat for their good luck charm. Climbing onto the bus and placing his clothes down, Blaine asked, "what's wrong?"_

_Sighing, Sam stood up properly from where he was previously kneeling._

_"Finn's plaque...it's missing."_

"Don't panic. I'm sure it's here somewhere." Blaine said calmly as he started to search also.

Sam shook his head. "It's not-it's not here, I left it right here." He pointed at the empty briefcase in the bus seat.

Both boys looked over and spotted Throat Explosion walking rather proudly towards their bus.

Rushing out the door of the bus, Sam demanded, "give it back!" Jean Baptiste smirked and walked up closer to him.

"Give what back? Your talent?"

Finn, Rachel, and Kurt walked up towards the group.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked; turning towards the other competitors.

"They stole Finn's plaque."

"What?!" Finn, Kurt, and Rachel exclaimed in unison.

"Alright, just give us the plague back." Blaine pleaded.

"Gentlemen, let's get serious. You've got zero chance of winning. You lost sectionals, you're only here on a technicality, and everyone knows that all of your decent singers graduated." He gestured towards the two alumni. "And a little piece of wood with a guy on it isn't gonna change-"

Roughly, Sam pushed him. "You're a tool man, come on!"

Finn's fists clenched. He really hates this dude. But a fight isn't something either of them need right now.

'Come on Sam, just forget about it.' He thought to himself. Almost like Sam got the message, he froze for a second before shaking his head and saying dejectedly, "Whatever. Just so you know, we don't need that plague. We're gonna beat you anyways!" He hollered as they walked away, laughing.

Finn frowned. That was weird.

Sam, Blaine, and the rest of the alumni entered the bus.

"Okay guys, look. The plague doesn't matter. You know why? Because I believe with all my heart that Finn is here."

"I do too." Kurt nodded.

"He's right here with us, right now. And he's holding all of our hands and he's telling us, "the show must go all over the place"."

Rachel giggled and looked up at the six foot three ghost who was trying to discreetly wipe at his eyes with one hand. She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it softly. He looked down at her and sniffled.

"When we're up there on stage, he's gonna be sitting right next to Mr. Schue, cheering us on."

"Boy, he has no idea about how accurate he is." Rachel said as Finn chuckled.

"And when we win our second nationals trophy, he's gonna be cheering is on even louder. Alright? So let's do this!" He clapped his hands as everyone cheered and sat down next to Blaine. Mr. Schue, who was sitting behind him, filming the whole speech for Mrs. Pillsbury, reached forward and patted him on the back.

"Good job Sam."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mercedes said, as she walked towards the glee club, gaining the attention of many fans from the audience nearby.

"Let's meet our judges. Please welcome living legend and Academy Award winner, Miss Marlee Matlin!" The announcer said as the blond lady walked up on the stage.

"Give a warm hand for entertainment icon and Emmy Award winner, Jakèe!"

"But you can call me "Jakèe." She said to the cheering crowd, waving.

Sam leaned towards Blaine and frowned. "I don't get it." His friend shook his head and smiled.

"A round of applause for the inventor of the fitness craze that's sweeping the nation, Prancercise, Joanna Rohrback!" The cheers got louder as she pranced her way on stage and bowed.

"And now... The Amazonians!"

As the beginning of The Go Go's "Vacation" started, Finn nudged Rachel.

"Hey Rach, I'll be right back. I've got to go do something." He whispered as he started to get up. She grabbed his arm quickly.

"Do what?" She asked, frowning.

"Just...something." He simply said as he made his way towards the back of the auditorium; walking through the the audience as if it took nothing to do.

* * *

Finn tip-toed towards Throat Explosion's room; listening to the hushed voices through the door.

He honestly doesn't know how it happened, but he sensed something during the competition that had to do with his plague. He sensed that his plague was stolen from that "Throat Explosion".

So he trusted his gut and followed the area where he believed the plague was.

"Dude, this is awesome! Stealing the New direction's plague? Genius!" An unknown male voice said.

Peeking through the small window placed on the door, he watched as a blonde guy gave Dolph a high-five.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy at first. Those stupid kids guard this frame like it's their life." He looked down at the frame in his hand and frowned. "I still don't why this thing is so special."

"It's special because it's the only thing they have left of me, dumbass!" Finn hissed; unaware of the alert expressions on their faces.

"Wh-Who's there?" He hollered. "We heard you, whoever you are." Dolph said.

'Wait, what?' Finn thought to himself. 'No, that's impossible. But maybe not...' Smirking at an idea, he opened the door wide open and walked fast towards the blonde, punching him in the face and grabbing him by the neck. The pale boy's face started turning red.

"You see me know?!" He hissed, tightening his hand around his neck.

"N-No." The guy choked out, flailing his arms. Finn slammed him against a nearby wall; pinning him.

"Now, I don't want to hear you or your idiotic friend say anything else about my Glee club. You got it, blondie?!" He got closer to his frightened face.

"D-Dolph, he-help me!"

"Help you with what?! Dude, I can't see him!" The guy said frantically from behind him. Looking back at the guy holding his plague, Finn released his grip on the other guy's throat; causing him to collapse on the door and gasp for air.

He walked towards Dolph. "I really suggest you hand over the plague." He said calmly, yet eerily. "Or..." He gestured towards the boy's friend who was still struggling for air. "...you'd rather prefer being like your friend over there."

Looking straight forward with wide eyes, he handed the plague to absolutely nothing. Finn grabbed it and chuckled darkly as he turned around and walked towards the door of the show choir's room.

"Oh, and one more thing? If you ever call my kids "stupid" again, I'll blind you." Turning back around, he chuckled again, the plague being the only thing the two can see leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey mom." Finn sat down in his previous seat, which was between Rachel and Carole.

"Honey where were you? When I asked Rachel where you were, she told me she had no idea also. Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled. "I'm fine mom. I- uh...went to go solve an issue."

"Solve what issue?"

Pulling up his red shirt slightly, Finn pulled out the framed picture.

"You found the plague!" She squealed rather loudly.

"Shh! Mom you've got to stay quiet, okay?" He whispered pleadingly.

"Well, you've got to tell them. Here, I'll give it to Sam-" she started to stand up.

"No Mom, don't."

She frowned at him. "Why not? It's their good luck charm."

He shook his head and smiled. "If they believe in themselves enough, that's all the luck they need." His mom smiled at him proudly.

* * *

"Let's bring it in guys." Mr Schuester said.

Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Carole and Burt joined in around the glee club circle as they were about to start their traditional send off.

As he looked around, Finn noticed the nervous, pent up tension between each member, something that began ever since Throat Explosion stepped onstage.

They did okay, he'll give them that. Styx's "Mr. Roboto" and Onerepublic's "Counting Stars" was...interesting, but there's no way in hell that they'll win. He's sure of it. He just wished that the others felt the same.

"Okay. We're not like the other teams here. We don't have a big budget or the giant pool of kids to choose from. We're also different from these teams, because we didn't come here to win. We came here to sing and dance our heart's out-"

"Oh that's horse poop, Schuester." Carole said, waving her hand dismissively. "These kids know what they're capable of." She smiled. "I could hear Finn's voice in my head. "This is nationals, Mom. I coached those kids." She looked up at her son who rubbed her back. "You leave them and you're leaving me." You guys are his legacy. Which means, I don't want to hear any garbage about doing it your best or giving it the old college try."

"Yeah, Carole's right. Go out there and wipe the floor with the other teams!" Burt said, smiling.

"Yeah, get out there and show them how it's done!" Rachel added, smiling. "I know you guys can do it. Just like Finn knew."

"Perfectly said." Mr. Schuster said. "Hands in everyone."

"AAAAMAZING!" everyone hollered throwing their hands out of the circle.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Lima Ohio's "The New Directions"!

As the beginning of Boston's "More Than A Feeling" began, Finn, who was standing at the side of the stage with Rachel, turned towards her and said, "Hey, this is one of my favorite songs!"

Rachel smiled "I know."

**(Blaine)  
I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
** **  
** **(Blaine and Tina)  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away  
It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'Till I see Marianne walk away  
** **  
** **(Blaine)  
I see my Marianne walkin' away  
When I'm tired and thinking cold  
** **  
** **(Blaine and Tina)  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
And dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away**

It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'Till I see Marianne walk away

"Whoooo!" Rachel cheered as she clapped loudly, Finn only clapping small due to being in awe of the performance.

**(Artie)**  
**Far,**  
**We've been traveling far**

_(As Finn realizes the beginning of the next song his mouth drops open. He looked into the crowd and spots his mom with the same facial expression.)  
_**  
Without a home  
But not without a star**

**(Sam and Kitty)  
Free,  
Only want to be free  
We huddle close  
Hang on to a dream**

On the boats and on the planes  
They're coming to America  
Never looking back again,  
They're coming to America

**(Artie and Kitty)  
Home  
Don't it seem so far away  
Oh, we're traveling light today  
In the eye of the storm  
In the eye of the storm**

**Home**  
**To a new and a shiny place**  
**Make our bed and we'll say our grace**  
**Freedom's light burning warm**  
**Freedom's light burning warm**

**(Jake and Unique)  
Everywhere around the world  
They're coming to America  
Ev'ry time that flag's unfurled  
They're coming to America  
** **  
** **(Artie and Marley)  
Got a dream to take them there  
They're coming to America  
Got a dream they've come to share  
They're coming to America  
**

**(Everyone)  
****They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
Today, Today,  
Today, Today, Today**

As the last final song begins and the crowd quiets down, Finn gets choked up. Tears fill his eyes and when he looks at his mom, he sees that it dawns on her too.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Rachel whispers, concerned.

"The-They're playing all of my favorite songs." His voice cracked. She smiled knowingly at him.

****(Sam)  
I have climbed the highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you.  
********  
********(Blaine and Sam)  
I have run, I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you.****

**But I still haven't found**  
**What I'm looking for.**  
**But I still haven't found**  
**What I'm looking for.**

****(Blaine, Tina, Sam, and Artie)  
I believe in the Kingdom Come  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one.  
But yes, I'm still running.  
********  
********(Sam)  
You broke the bonds  
And you loosed the chains  
Carried the cross of my shame  
Oh my shame, you know I believe it.****

****(Sam and Artie)  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for.  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for.****

**But I still haven't found**  
**What I'm looking for.**

**But I still haven't found**  
**What I'm looking for.**

**_(Sam raises his arm with what looks like a pair of familiar red drumsticks in his hand.)_**

As Sam watched the crowd, something caught his attention at the side of the stage. Looking over, he saw a figure in which looked a lot like Finn, who had tears in his eyes and a half grin on his face. Widening his eyes, he paled, as the figure then disappeared from his sight.

By now, the ghost is trying to keep his composure, so touched and moved by their tribute to him. Looking down at the brunette, he see's her clapping while trying to also keep her tears at bay.

Though something catches Finn's attention.

That smile.

The smile that he knows all too well on his soul mate's face. She's most definitely wearing that, "I totally did something without you knowing" expression. Plus, she has some sort of mischievous glint in her eye.

"Rach, were you up to this?" He finally asks.

Turning towards him, she grinned. "Yep."

Smiling, he asked, "How did you-"

"Finn I know you. About two months before you came back to earth to visit me, I had all of the glee kids agree with the plan of playing all of your favorite songs for their Nationals competition. I knew how much it meant for you to lead them to Nationals and I wanted to get them to feel like you were still with them...in spirit." Looking up at his face, she back-pedaled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Finn, I-"

He gathered her into his arms and whispered through his tears, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Guys, that was incredible!" Mr. Schue praised as everyone gave each other high fives and hugs. Frowning, he looked around the area. "Uh, wait. Uh, where's Sam?"

Giving a sad expression, Blaine pointed to an area located behind one of the curtains.

As the teacher started to move towards where Sam was sitting, Rachel grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Mr. Schue, I think I've got this." She said quietly, touching his arm. He nodded.

The petite diva looked at Finn and gave him a look to tell him to follow. Without question, he was right on her heels as she pulled back the stage curtains that revealed their choked up friend.

"Sam?"

He turned towards her. She smiled softly.

She stretched out her arms and asked, "Do you want a hug?"

Nodding quickly through his tears, Sam rushed into her arms and hugged her tight. She rubbed his back.

As if on autopilot, the ghost reached out to pat his back, before halting all together when he remembered that he couldn't.

"It's okay Sam." She said soothingly.

After a moment or two, they pulled back, him wiping his eyes and her still rubbing his back. He sat back down on the stage stool and sighed.

"Sam, is there something else you aren't telling me?" She took a glance at Finn.

Gulping hard, he gave her a look that she's never seen on him. It gave her chills that ran down her spine.

"When we finished the last song, I looked over to the side of the stage, expecting to only see you and Mr. Schue. But, gosh." He gaped out, putting his head in his hands. "I must've been seeing something."

She didn't understand. "Seeing what?" He looked down at the ground and frowned slightly.

"When I looked at you guys, I thought I saw Finn. He was standing right next to you guys."

Gasping slightly, Rachel tried not to look at Finn's reaction for he was right behind her.

"I don't know, I just-" he ran a hand through his hair. "-I saw him clear as day, and he was grinning with tears in his eyes." He finally looked up at her. "Do I sound crazy?"

Shaking her head she said, "N-No. Sam you're not crazy. You want me to tell you a secret?"

Nodding and sniffling he listened.

"About a month after...Finn died, I used to depend on something to help push me through. When we were all seniors, Finn gave me a star that was named after him. I spent weeks, months, trying to create some sort of communication with him that didn't exist by using that star." Her eyes watered up. "It was all I had, you know? All I had to remember him by. I loved him so much and-" She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "-and I was just like you. I'd be on the subway train one day and I swear that I'd see Finn as clear as day on the train platform with that same goofy look on his face." They laughed together. "You're not crazy Sam. You just felt his spirit in the room." She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Okay?"

Noodling, he stood up again and hugged her, whispering "Thank you." They released.

"Now, go out there and smile! No matter what, don't let those judges take your joy and heart away, okay?" Smiling, he nodded and walked back to the others. Finn was staring at her.

"Finn?" She took in his slightly glazed eyes and his lopsided grin. Blinking he snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I just..." He walked closer to her. " I saw how you handled that, Rach. It looks like you're making a comeback."

Frowning deeply she said hurriedly, "No, no Finn, I may look fine but I'm still...you know, hurt. I haven't made a comeback. I may not ever bounce back." She whispered dejectedly as she turned around and walked back towards the others. Finn frowned.

If she couldn't see that she couldn't move on, he'll show her.

* * *

"And in fourth place, from Lake Tahoe, "Vicious Harmony!" Small claps were heard around the auditorium as the Glee club walked towards the middle of the stage to retrieve their trophy.

"And third place goes to..." Jakèe pulls the card out of the envelope. ..."The Amazonians!"

"Woo...okay." Mr. Schue let out a breath that he was holding and clapped his hands along with the others. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed it tight.

"And now the pivotal moment of truth." She continued. The whole glee club sucked in a breath, anxious for the impending results.

'Please, please let them win.' Finn pleaded to himself, unaware of the power he actually had.

"Second place goes to..." She pulled out the card and smiled. "..."Throat Explosion!"

Things were a blur for the group as the other club walked up rather dejectedly and grabbed their trophy. No one in the glee club could hear their name be called for first place, for they were screaming so loud and rejoicing so much. Eventually, Mr. Shue and Sam walked up and got the trophy, the teacher kissing the larger prize.

Pulling Finn behind the others, Rachel jumped into his arms as he spun her around in circles. Once he put her down, she beamed up at him.

"Hey, I heard that they're planning on going out for food to celebrate. You want to go?"

"Sure." He smiled. "But don't eat dessert. I, uh... I have something else planned."

Raising her eyebrows, but smiling she said, "Okay."

* * *

Rachel fixed up her hair in a bun and wiped the fixed up her makeup a little bit in the mirror.

Finn told her to dress comfortably for where they were going, so she decided to just wear a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

He still didn't tell her where they were going to have dessert which frustrated her. He knows that she hates surprises and she knows he's probably reveling in her confusion behind the door. Sighing, she grabbed her purse off of the bathroom sink and opened the door.

Looking around, she expected to see him lounging on her bed, watching ESPN, or something else on the television. What she didn't expect though was a completely empty goral room with a small post-it note laying on one of her pillows.  
**  
**_**Meet me on the hotel's roof. ~Finn (your not-so ghostly friend)  
**_**  
**She smiled. Though she's confused why their meeting up on top of a dingy hotel roof, whatever he's planning, she's looking forward to it.

* * *

"Finn? Finn, are you here?"

"Yeah." Was his simple reply.

She frowned and looked around.

"Well, where are you?"

"Right here." Turning around, she gasped, scared, before slapping him on the arm when he laughed.

"It's not funny Finn! I was actually scared!" Quieting down his laughing to chuckles he said, "Sorry Rach. Wanna join me?" He motioned towards a small picnic placed by the edge of the roof top; a candle illuminating it.

Nodding, as she stared in awe at the setting and followed him.

* * *

"Finn, not to be rude, but why are we here?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Chuckling, he swallowed the strawberry he was eating and stood up off of the blanket they were sitting on. He reached his hand out. When she grabbed it reluctantly, he led them over to the edge, which revealed a magnificent view of L.A.

After a moment of silence, Finn turned towards her and asked, "Rachel, why do you believe that you can't move on?"

Sighing, she said quietly, "I knew this was what it was about." She looked up at him. "Finn, you know the answer. You died. We can pretend that nothing terrible happened to you and you're alive, but look around? Enter one supermarket and see if anyone will see you. I mean, I can't change reality. We can't change reality." She looked down at her hands that were perched on the edge.

He sighed. "Just because reality seems hurtful and cruel, doesn't mean that you can work to move on from that reality. When I leav-"

"Finn, I really don't want to talk about this, okay? Not yet." She shook her head. He sighed.

"Alright, fine. But look up at the stars for a second." When she looked up, he asked, "What do you see?"

"A bunch of stars scattered in the sky." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh really, that's all you see?" She nodded and frowned.

"See, when I look at those stars up there, I see a message." Confused, she turned to look at him and frowned.

Moving on, he asks, "Do you see the star I gave you?"

She looked back at the sky. "Not really. It usually shines the brightest out of all of them. It must be blocked by a cloud or something."

"See, I disagree with you on that. I think all of those stars are shining pretty bright today. You know, I came out here yesterday to get some fresh air and I noticed something."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Those stars?" He pointed at them. "They weren't as bright yesterday as they were today. Maybe that's a message in itself."

Rachel sighed in frustration. "Finn, what are you talking about?"

He smirked at her. "Two years ago when I told you that you were the brightest star out there, I was serious. Look at how they shine for you. Your strong Rachel, bright. Don't let a small trial, or _me_ for one, stop you from shining brighter than those stars out there." He smiled softly at her when tears started welling up in her brown eyes. Snapping his fingers, a small radio appeared in his other hand, startling the brunette.

"Finn, what are you-"

"Just listen." Pressing the play button, the song began.

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you, **_(He gestured towards the stars above him)_

**And everything you do,**

**Yeah, they were all yellow.**

**I came along,**

**I wrote a song for you,**

**And all the things you do,**

**And it was called "Yellow".**

**So then I took my turn,**

**Oh what a thing to have done,**

**And it was all yellow.**

**Your skin,**

**Oh yeah your skin and bones, **_(Finn grabs her hand and uses his other to caress her cheek gently.)_

**Turn into**

**Something beautiful,**

**Do you know,**

**You know I love you so,**

**You know I love you so.**

**I swam across,**

**I jumped across for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do.**

**'Cause you were all yellow,**

**I drew a line, **_(He drew a line in the sky which made her giggle through her tears.)_

**I drew a line for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do,**

**And it was all yellow.**

**Your skin, **_( A few stars that were in the sky danced down towards Rachel and circled around her.)_

**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**

**Turn into**

**Something beautiful,**

**Do you know,**

**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**

**For you I'd bleed myself dry.**

**It's true,**

**Look how they shine for you, **_(The stars flew back up in the sky and formed her face, causing her to cry.)_

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine.**

**Look at the stars, **_(Grabbing her hand, Finn turned her towards him, smiling softly at her)_

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And all the things that you do.**

As he finished the last note, he grinned at her. But before he could get a word out, Rachel reached up and kissed him.

**To Be continued…...**

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow, that was a long chapter! **

**Anyways, The song I used was "Yellow" by Coldplay. Tell me what you thought about this chapter or about anything really.**

**This chapter is tribute to Cory Monteith (1982-2013). #2YearsWithoutCory. Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	17. Congratulatory Dreams

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter!**

**P.S: Let me know if you want me to make a sequel to this story. Your comments have a lot to do with my pending decision. Enjoy!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

"Shoot, I forgot my hair gel." Blaine scrambled in his seat.

"Well, don't you, like, have some more at home?" Sam asked.

"No I've got to get some more. I'll be right back." He then left the bus.

"I can't believe that Throat Explosion just handed the plaque over." Tina looked admiringly at the wooden piece in her hands. "You'd think that they'd put up a fight once they found out they lost."

"Yeah. I overheard a conversation between Jean Baptiste and the rest of the group. Turns out Dolph was the one who stole the plaque after all. Apparently he quit the group immediately after he returned it." Marley added, gently taking it from the asian girl's hands.

Smirking knowingly, Finn and Rachel gave a knowing look towards each other. Of course the six foot three ghost decided to tell the brunette all about his victory mission of 'convincing' Dolph to hand over the plaque.

Once Blaine came back, their ride to the airport continued, as excited, joyful chatter from the front and middle parts of the bus took place; setting a victorious aura throughout the vehicle.

As for the back, there wasn't much sound, since Blaine had fallen asleep a half an hour into the ride, and Kurt was listening to his music while being fully captivated by the magazine he was reading.

Things were silent for Finn and Rachel. Not only did they have to keep their conversation under wraps, but things were way too awkward and complicated for them to talk.

Ever since the night before when Rachel kissed him, he felt a loss of words. I mean, how would you react if you were kissed unexpectedly by the one you love?

They never talked about it. Him, being the avoider of situations and her, being the stubborn one. He knows he should be worried about their situation, but there's been more, weird, intense things on his mind at that moment.

Like the dream he had last night.

Once he fell asleep the night before, his mind took him somewhere else. One minute he's looking around a hotel room in California, and the next, he's opening his eyes to an empty land in the middle of nowhere. He remembers it almost completely...

_"Woah..." The ghost looked around the vast rural area as if it were a mystical land._

_Acres and acres of grassland surrounded him, a few trees and bushes scattered around. To his left he found a medium sized lake, in which consisted of lily pads and baby ducks._

_"It's like paradise..." He whispered. But where was he?_

_"You're in heaven." A masculine voice answered behind him._

_Frowning, Finn turned around slowly, only to reveal an older man around his height with hazel eyes and an all too familiar grin on his face._

_"D-Dad?"_

_The man chuckled and nodded. Finn's eyes widened as he eyed his supposed father up and down. He frowned._

_"No, no there's no way that's you." He shook his head. "Whoever you are, how did I get here? I was just on Earth a second ago."_

_"Finn."_

_His eyes widened. "How do you know my name?!" He screeched._

_"Because I'm your dad." He laughed, walking closer towards him. He grinned. "You gonna give your old man a hug?"_

_Finally processing the information given to him, Finn's eyes filled with tears. He rushed into his father's embrace._

_"Dad."_

_"Hey son."_

* * *

_"So how've you been?"_

_"How I've been?" Finn gaped at his dad. "Dude, you've been gone basically all my life and you want to know how I'm doing?" They were sitting on a large rock, looking out at the lake before them._

_Christopher sighed. "You know what I mean Finn." He looked at him. "How'd you get here?"_

_"I thought you watched over me. Shouldn't you kn-"_

_"I'm talking about the decisions you made. I know how you died."_

_"I made immature decisions." He answered. "I was insecure, I didn't take adulthood seriously, and I gave into peer pressure." His dad nodded._

_Finn looked at him. "Now can you please tell me why I'm here?"_

_Christopher sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, something similar to what his son does when he's uncomfortable._

_"Well Finn, you know how your initial mission was to return to Carole and your girlfriend?"_

_Ignoring the term "girlfriend" he nodded slowly and said, "Yeah?"_

_"Well, it turns out that one of the people you were sent out for has started to move on."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "Who?"_

_"Your mom." He answered bluntly._

_"Okay, but I still have Rachel. She still needs me."_

_"I know son." He grinned. "I watch over you, remember?"_

_"So then what's the problem?" He asked, frustratedly._

_"The problem is that you may or may not have time left on earth by the time Rachel moves on."_

_It was quiet for a few moments, excluding the chirping of the birds around them and the soothing sounds of the lake. Finn finally spoke. "So you're telling me that instead of having unlimited time to allow Rachel to move on, I now have extremely limited time instead?" He asked incredulously._

_Nodding, his dad winced._

_"What the hell?!" He yelled, getting off of the rock._

_"Finn, it's not as bad as it see-"_

_"Not as bad as it seems?! Before I even agreed to this, He said that I could take as much time as I needed to help Rachel and mom. Now I have to jam all of my convincing into a certain number of days? No way."_

_"Look, I didn't want this for you either. But the big man above us allowed me to tell you instead of you just figuring it out on your own." Sighing, Finn sat back down, putting his head in his hands._

_"But I have a solution." Chris continued._

_Finn pulled his face out of his hands and looked at his father expectantly. "Well, what is it?"_

_"I'm going t-"_

A ringing echoed through the area, shocking him. When he blinked, he appeared back in that same hotel room, where he began.

* * *

"Ah home sweet home..." Blaine inhaled the summer air as the glee club left the airport building.

"Yeah, it's so nice to relish in this victory again." Tina sighed happily and dragged her luggage towards the awaiting school bus.

As everyone got in, the bus driver followed the car in front of them, which contained Burt, and Carole inside.

"So do you think they'll congratulate the glee club like they did for us last year?" Kurt asked Rachel.

She smiled. "I don't know. If you think about it Kurt, these are different people than the kids we were with last year." He nodded in agreement.

As she got settled on her seat, she looked at Finn, who was staring distraughtly into space.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"You okay?" She touched his arm. He nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Feigning a yawn to prove his point, he rested his head against the bus' window.

She nodded slowly, concern swirling in her eyes.

* * *

_"CONGRADULATIONS!_" Everyone cheered as the victorious glee club walked in McKinley later that day.

Every member watched on in shock as confetti, balloons, and banners were scattered all over the place, all in their school colors: red and white.

"Wow..." Rider mumbled, as he was given hugs and cheers from people he didn't know.

"Yeah, this happened to us when we won Nationals last year." Kurt looked jumped in surprise as he received a random hug. "Though I don't think we got this big of a response."

"Okay guys. Follow me. I just heard that we have a party set up for is in the choir room." Smiling, they followed eagerly, waving and hugging others as they walked along.

"Well, well, well." Sue strides confidently in front of Mr. Shue. "The fact that you guys won the National competition last year surprised me, but another one? I underestimated you, William."

Nodding stiffly and smiling, he nodded. "Thank you Sue."

Nodding she walked away, hollering a, "Good job butt chin" behind her.

Once they arrived at the choir room, they celebrated like there was no tomorrow. Singing songs, eating snacks and playing games was their way of having a party. Anything was their way of having a party as long as they were all together.

* * *

"Hey Finn, you going home?" Rachel whispered.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah. My mom needs help preparing the "one hundred year meeting" cake for Monday."

"Oh, she's coming?"

"Of course I'm coming." The mother piped in as she walked up to them. "This club has been the best thing that ever happened to Finn...to me."

Hearing Burt call her name, she said, "I guess I'll be going." She turned to her son. "Are you coming home with us?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll just transport myself there later."

Looking confused, she nodded before walking to where her husband was parked in the parking lot.

Rachel sighed, "Well, I guess I'll go home now." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"You sure you don't want me to flash you home?" Finn offered.

She giggled. "I don't think that would be the best thing to do Finn."

He ginned bashfully. "Oh yeah."

"Finn, about today." The brunette looked at him more serious. "Are you okay? Nothing bad happened, right?"

"Rach, I'm fine." He said softly. "No need to worry about little ol' me, okay?"

"Well, you're not necessarily little." She gigged.

"Ha ha very funny." He reached out to tickle her sides.

"Finn, stop we're in a parking lot!" She laughed quietly, mindful of others walking by.

"Fine." He ginned and let go of her.

Smiling she waved as she headed towards her pink punch buggie.

"Bye."

"Bye Rach."

* * *

"Ugh!" Groaned Finn as he moved yet again in his bed uncomfortably.

He hasn't gotten any sleep and from what he sees on his alarm clock, his fitful sleep has been continuing for six hours.

He's been trying to get the dream he once had in his head again, but with many attempts, he failed. He just wants some answers. His meeting with his father hasn't even crossed his mind since he's been so focused on the possibility of not helping Rachel in time.

Groaning, he stepped out of bed and trudged to the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. Looking through the medicine cabinet, he spotted the sleeping pills he needed to suppress his scattered mind. Once he took the two blue supplements, he made his way back to bed, the pills already doing it's work on his body.

* * *

_The cemetery brings chills down her spine every year she comes to visit. Looking around, she spotted a few people visiting their late family or friends that morning. She for one, wasn't visiting. She was saying goodbye._

_Placing the bouquet of flowers at her late lover's marble tombstone, she sighed._

_"Hey Finn." Rachel said quietly. " I know you can hear me somewhere, so I want you to listen closely when I say this." She cleared her throat and frowned._

_"I...I really thought I could believe you when you told me you'd stay. For me." She shook her head and sighed shakily._

_"You knew I wasn't ready and you just...disappeared without a second glance." She choked. "I keep coming here, hoping that you'll return, just one more time." Hot tears poured down her face._

_"But I can't keep having hope anymore, Finn!" She cried. "I know what I saw, and I just..." She dropped to her knees, sobs wracking her body. The brunette was so immersed in her grief that she didn't notice someone walking towards her until he touched her shoulder gently._

_"Rachel..." He said softly. She looked up at him through her tears and sighed, wiping her eyes and standing up once more. The curly haired man pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. She sighed in his chest._

_"It's for the best." He whispered, glancing at the tombstone over her shoulder. She pulled away._

_"Yeah."_

_He rubbed her back and said, "let's get you some rest, okay?"_

_Smiling slightly she looked up and her fiancé as the made their way to their car. "Thank you Jessie." He nodded and kissed her cheek as the walked hand-in-hand…..._

"Ahhhhh!" Finn woke with a start, sweat covering his body from head to toe.

"What the.." Burt groaned as he moved to get out of the bed.

"Burt, honey I'll go check." Carole offered, gently pushing him back in the bed. Almost immediately he went back to sleep, extremely loud snores escaping his body.

"Finn?" She peeked her head through her son's door and found him at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Automatically her mother mode jumped in as she rushed towards her son and sat next to him. Once she sat, she noticed his shoulders shake which signified her son was indeed crying.

"Finny?"

"Mom..." He sobbed. Finn was pulled into his mom's embrace, the same position they were once in when the mother found out that Quinn was pregnant.

"Shhhh..." No words were said as she rubbed his back soothingly while he cried.

"Sweetie, was it a nightmare?" She felt his head nod in her lap.

She looked down at him. "What was it about?"

"Rachel...tombstone...Jessie..." He choked.

Jessie? She hasn't heard that name in so long, her son's junior year, actually. But from what she could tell, the dream must've been pretty bad based on her son's cries a few minutes ago.

When he didn't share anything else and his breathing pattern fell slower, she drew the conclusion that he was asleep. Gently placing him in bed, she pulled up his covers and kissed his cheek, before whispering,

"Oh Chris, how I wish you were here to help."

* * *

**There you go guys! Kind of a sad ending, but it may or may not be part of the sequel I'm thinking of doing!**

**Please review and tell me you're thoughts on this chapter! The next few chapters will be very long so expect one in about two weeks. If not, it's 'cause school is starting for me. Sorry! Love you guys, bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	18. Such a Heavenly View

**Hey guys! Gosh, it's been such a long time since i've updated this story! I'll give you a quick recap before you read this chapter.**

**So here's what you've missed on Talking to the Moon:**

**The New Directions were on their way to the airport as Finn was troubled with his memory of the dream he had the night before where him and his father were in heaven. He was told by the older man that he now had even more limited time to convince Rachel to move on than expected. Once they arrived at the school, hugs and congratulations were offered to the club for their win. After returning home after celebrating in the choir room, Finn tried his best to repeat the dream he once had again, only getting a terrifyingly realistic nightmare instead, which required Carole to soothe him back to sleep. **

**There's your recap! I hope you enjoy this very long chapter!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

_I strode through the all-so familiar halls of my high school and smiled kindly at the others who waved at me. Don't get me wrong, I know that this is a melancholy day, since Finn is gone and we've all come back to reflect on everything the glee club has meant to us-_

-**but still, I at least figured that they'd at least put up a poster saying "**_**Welcome back Mercedes!" **_**I looked around the halls and just as I thought, nothing. Not even a bouquet of balloons at my old locker or a edible arrangement.**

_I mean, look, no confetti,-_

**-no red carpet, even though I called,-**

"I'm the biggest broadway star/recording artist this school's ever produced!" Mercedes and Rachel thought hastily inside their heads.

"_There's only one way to assert my God-given superiority,"_ the brunette continued as both girls walked into the choir room, their eyes set on one spot.

**"sit front and center in the Rachel chair," **The African American girl finished. Both girls raced towards the single seat, oblivious to Quinn and Unique, who rushed to get out of the way with their seats.

But before Rachel could make it to her rightful seat, Mercedes sat down, a smug grin on her face. Tense, Rachel smiled slightly at her.

Kurt leaned in from behind them and hissed, "Greet each other!"

Sighing, Mercedes smiled fake at the woman standing in front of her. "Hello, Rachel. I am so happy to hear about all of your success," she complimented happily. Rachel grinned slightly back.

"Thank you Mercedes, and you are looking well." She tried not to let a scoff escaped her mouth once she said that.

Smiling once again, the other diva adjusted her suit jacket, "Thank you. Now will you excuse me? I can't see the board, but there's a wonderful seat at the back of the bus." Gaping at the allusion, the brunette huffed and stomped up the risers, sitting in the empty seat next to Finn, crossing her arms.

"So unfair."

Finn found this amusing and chuckled, attempting to rub her back. "Just let her shine, Rach." Pulling back as if he were burned, Finn cowered at the deathly glare she gave him.

"One hundred lessons," Mr. Schuster capped his marker and placed it back on the board before turning towards his alumni and present students.

Puck rose his hand, "Hey, can I get Finn's plaque to take home with me?" The teacher shook his head.

"No, the plaque stays here." The mohawked Air Force pilot slumped his shoulders defeatedly.

"Lillian and Finn belong here, at McKinley." The glee teacher sighed and looked at the people around him. "It means so much to me that so many if you came back on such short notice to celebrate our win at nationals, but to also celebrate the one hundred meetings that took place in this very room." Everyone cheered and clapped for the current glee winners and their one hundred day celebration.

"To sit in this room again and sing together like old times? It's amazing. And we've still got a long journey to go."

"Hey, Rach," Finn nudged the brunette who looked at him. "Who made my plaque?"

"Shhhh..." she put a finger to her lips instead of responding.

"Your assignment is to sing one of the songs we sang in here," Mr. Schue continued. "Reinvent it in some way." He smiled. "Way back in the old days when I started the glee club, I would give an assignment and then I would demonstrate how the assignment should be expressed." The group hooted and cheered at this, multiple past lesson plans swirling in their heads.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're all cheering now, but wait until he starts rapping," everyone laughed at Santana's comment.

"Oh please, Santana. Even you loved his rapping," Mercedes retorted, laughing. Santana playfully glared at her.

"I'm not gonna rap," he says, "no, I won't put you guys through that misery, but I have asked a very special person to come and join us these few days."

"Who?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Mr. Schue smirked.

"You may know her as the woman who sang "Maybe This Time" in front of the glee club way back when, or the woman who taught you how to store superstore items up your underwear-"

"Wait, what?!" Exclaimed Marley.

Tina laughed and shook her head, "You had to be there." She clapped her hands excitedly and beamed.

"Please welcome, all the way from broadway, Miss April Rhodes!"

"Hey, y'all!" The petite blonde woman opened the doors of the room and smiled in greeting as everyone stood up in surprise. Finn himself took in her appearance since the last time he saw her when she was visiting for a week during their Fleetwood Mac lesson in their junior year.

She had a yellow dress on and a shorter hair cut than last time. Still short as ever, she never failed to make a big dramatic entrance in the room, like she always had.

* * *

"Uh, why are we holding these plastic champagne glasses?" Artie asked out of the blue, once April stopped explaining her "female empowerment" story that involved her getting her own island.

The small lady put her hands on her hips and grinned. "'Cause we're about to pop the cork with some bubbly. But don't worry, this Spumante is virgin," she added before anyone protested.

Laughing, she sat up on the piano and raised her glass to the group. "Anyways, Will and I want you guys to raise your glass to celebrate the glee club and your win by singing hands down the best song the glee club's ever did."

Blaine frowned and said, "the New directions never sang, "Raise Your Glass", the warblers did."

She frowned and rubbed her chin, "Hmmm, I was wondering why it didn't annoy me every time I heard it in my head." She turned towards Blaine and said, "I always had a soft spot for you prep school boys... Honk!" She squeezed his nose before shrugging, and saying, "Whatever!" while cueing the band to start the music.

"Hit it boys!"

_(April)_

**Right, right, turn off the lights  
**_**(she walks over and flickers the the lights on and off) **_

**We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
** **(Mr. Schue)**

**I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?  
**  
_(Mr. Schue and April)_

**Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?**

_(Everyone raises their glasses and starts dancing away from the piano)_

**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
(the students create an arch with their arms for for April and Will) **

**We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!**

Everyone playfully collapses on the choir room floor and laughs except for Rachel, who walks to the corner of the room where Finn is seated, a melancholy expression on his face.

"Hey," she takes a seat next to him and touches his arm gently, "You okay? I know this is hard for you…" Finn swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm alright. It's better to see them happy and having fun than the other way around, right?" When he got an unsure look from her, he grinned reassuringly, "Trust me Rachel, I'm good."

"Okay." Giving him a sympathetic smile, she returned back to the others who were still dancing, missing the pained look from the ghost behind her.

( and April)  
**So if you're too school for cool **_(April takes her flask out and drinks the alcoholic beverage, as some of the alumni try to get some from her)_  
**And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own **_(Everyone stands on the risers and watches their teacher and guest before walking off and doing their own things)__**  
**_**  
**Finn watches in amusement and longing as everyone ventures off to do their own dances, Mike, Jake, and Mr. Schue doing freestyle, while the unholy trinity does a quick silly routine. Again he sighs, wishing he could be apart of it somehow.

**So raise your,  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks**  
**We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!**

The group claps and cheers at the performance made by their teacher and April, the celebration only beginning from there.

* * *

"_Puck, this is my boyfriend."_

Puck stood in an awkward stance, the sentence repeating in his head.

"Wait, what's your name again?" He looked at the highly groomed, arrogant looking guy across from him.

"Biff McIntosh." The Air Force pilot raised his eyebrows and tried not to look amused as he asked dumbly, "Like the apple?"

Biff nodded, "Yeah, exactly like it. My family planted their first McIntosh apple orchard in Pennsylvania. So everytime you eat one of our apples, we get a nickel." He winked.

Finn snickered as he watched this from behind them, "Wow, what a tool."

"Anyways, I need to show Biff the auditorium," Quinn interrupts in a rushing tone after a few questioning remarks from Puck. She gently tugs her boyfriend's arm who looks at Puck and nods.

"It was good to meet you, Puck. I like your suit. It looks a little itchy, though." Finally, after eyeing the guy, Biff was dragged away by Quinn, leaving an exasperated Puck and a surprised Finn behind.

"McIntosh?..." He questioned silently to himself, "Who the hell would want to date a guy named McIntosh?"

"Apparently, Quinn does," retorted Finn from behind him. Puck sighed and shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets slumping his shoulders.

"What will I do without you, Huddy…." He quietly said, as if he knew Finn was there.

"Don't worry man, I've got this. Wing man for life, remember?" He touched the guy's shoulder, expecting him to not react. But instead of standing still, Puck turned around, looking for who touched him. Shrugging, he turned back around and retreated down the senior wing, leaving Finn behind.

The ghost looked down at his hand and gasped. The limb that is usually translucent had a sparkle to it, it's natural color appearing for a second before returning to it's primary shade.

"What the…."

* * *

"Now, that is what i'm talking about!" April boosted after Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's "unholy trinity" version of "Toxic". Walking in front of the girls, she pointed to Biff, and asked, "what did you think, Mr. Preppy Mcdimplebutt?" She swayed slightly as she spoke.

Looking up from his phone, he stuttered, "U-Um..I thought it was, uh… very _energetic_" He nodded slowly to reassure himself.

"Dude, you were texting the entire time." Mike said exasperatedly from behind him.

Quinn decided to save the day, "you, know, he's um...very busy. He's um...president of a...of a secret society and also captain of the w-water polo team." Sam and Blaine rolled their eyes at her excuse.

Puck glares at Buff as the bell rings and everyone gets up, Quinn immediately jumping into his arms.

* * *

"Alright, I wish I could say that this week isn't about competition, but it's time for another diva off!" the class cheered and hooted as Rachel and Mercedes prepared themselves in their designated corners.

"At the end of a diva off, you write who does best, Rachel or Mercedes."

"Oh i'm performing too," Kurt piped in as he rose his hand from the side of the room, "I'm practically switzerland so don't vote for me."

"So let the diva-off begin!"

"Wait, we're gonna listen to Kurt shred that note again?" Santana commented snidely with an arched brow.

The Nyada student groaned from his seat, "For the millionth time, I did it on purpose!"

From the side where Rachel was warming up, Finn stood behind her seat and asked behind her, "You sure you're alright?" Rachel nodded rapidly.

"Of course. This is a cake walk. Mercedes may have a beautiful voice, but there's no way she can hit those falsetto notes as high as I can." Finn grinned and rubbed her shoulders.

"That's my girl." Taken aback, Rachel blushed.

Stepping in front of the class with new found confidence, Mercedes started off…

(_Mercedes)_

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

_(Kurt)_

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

_(Rachel)_

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

(_Mercedes)_

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes... and leap!**

_(Kurt)_

**It's time to try**

**Defying gravity**

(_Mercedes)_

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

_(Rachel)_

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I am defying gravity**

(_Mercedes)_

**And you won't bring me down!**

_(Rachel)_

**I'm through accepting limits**

**'cause someone says they're so**

(_Mercedes)_

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

_(Rachel)_

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost**

_(Kurt)_

**Well, if that's love**

**It comes at much too high a cost!**

(_Mercedes)_

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity**

_(Rachel)_

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

(_Mercedes)_

**And you won't bring me down!**

_(Rachel)_

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity**

(_Mercedes)_

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

_(Rachel)_

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

_(Kurt)_

**And you won't bring me down!**

_(Rachel and Mercedes)_

**bring me down!**

**ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

Mercedes clapped her hands and said, "Alright, let's quit playing around and vote-"

"Actually, let's take a beat and enjoy how amazing that performance was," The glee club teacher interrupted. "We'll sleep on it, but again, you guys did amazing!" At that, everyone went their separate ways for the day.

Finn and Rachel walked into the hallway behind everyone else who retreated somewhere else for the night.

Rachel looked up at him. "So your mom's still coming tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty stoked. She's been baking non-stop for the past few days."

"Aww...that's sweet," She smiled.

"Yeah, " he whispered, smiling through slightly clenched teeth.

"Finn, are you okay?" They exited the school and made their way towards the parking lot. He frowned at her.

"Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were looking a little pale today," she exclaimed, "you also have an off expression on your face."

Sighing, Finn turned to look at her. "Can I be honest with you?" They stopped in front of her car as Rachel looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course."

He started averting his gaze, his voice growing quieter. "I've sort of been feeling...worse…" She gaped at him.

"W-What do you mean, "_worse"_?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, I-I just felt different today, you know? That, and the dream I had yesterday-"

"Wait, what dream? Why am I hearing this now?" Finn cursed under his breath at his slip up. He could see the petite diva in front of him start to get panicked.

She grew impatient, "Finn Hudson, answer me now!"

"It was nothing, okay? Just an unusual dream that kept me up all night. That's all." A flash of relief hit her face before it transformed into a weary one.

"Do you think…" she looked down at her hands, "do you think this has to do with the possibility of you leaving?" The ghost's heart sunk slightly at her sad expression. He couldn't tell her. If this thought alone of Rachel's messes her up, imagine what telling her the truth will do.

"Hey," He gently lifted up her face to meet his, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Not until you move on."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked into his. "What if I don't want you to leave?" She whispered. A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away immediately. Taking in her appearance he mulled his thoughts for a possible solution.

"If I do something to show you that I won't leave you, will you believe me?" he whispered. Rachel frowned but nodded.

Taking a deep breath, he did the only thing he could think of and pressed his lips gently against hers.

* * *

Puck stared across at Quinn in the circle the glee club made, never losing eye contact as he began the starting chords of the all-so-familiar song on his guitar.

**You're not alone together we stand i'll be by your side you know i'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in**

**no I won't give in**

**Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong.**

**cause you know i'm here for you, **

**there's nothing you can say**

**(nothing you can say)**

**nothing you can do**

**(nothing you can do)**

**there's no other way when it comes to the truth so**

**keep holding on **_(The curtains of the stage opened, as the alumni walked on the risers and started to do the steps they once learned years ago.)_

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through**

**hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. **

**nothing's gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny. whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly.**

**ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la **

**KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through**

**just stay strong cause you know i'm here for you i'm here for you.**

**there's nothing you can say**

**(nothing you can say)**

**nothing you can do**

**(nothing you can do)**

**there's no other way**

**when it comes to the truth so keep holding on**

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through**

**Ha ha ha ha ha**

**Ha ha ha ha ha**

**Ha ha ha ha ha**

**keep holding on**

**Ha ha ha ha ha**

**Ha ha ha ha ha**

**Ha ha ha ha ha**

**keep holding on. there's nothing you can say**

**(nothing you can say)**

**nothing you can do**

**(nothing you can do)**

**there's no other way**

**when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on**

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through**

Once the song was finished, Puck got up and sat in the empty seat next to Quinn, who cried softly with a hand over her face.

"I guess I can still saw your heart," He said softly.

She sniffled and shook her head. "I loved the song, but i'm not crying over you. I'm crying because I almost forget about that song completely." She looked up at the stage in front of them, where the rest of the glee club stood. "Let's face it, in a couple of years, we'll forget all of this."

"Well, that's why you've got to keep holding on to your past, and not be ashamed of it." Puck reminded calmly.

"I'd rather look forward," she simply said, looking down at her lap. Puck shook his head.

"We all love you for who you are. Flaws and all," Quinn looked at Puck and shook her head.

"And i'm in love with Biff." With that, she stood up and left the auditorium.

Finn sighed as he watched all of this. He has to help his friend out. He just has to.

From the risers, Tina said sadly, "Finn would've loved that number," she looked at the brunette in caution.

"Yeah, he would've," Rachel agreed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But I know in my heart that he was dancing with us," across the stage, Finn and Rachel looked at each other and shared a small smile.

* * *

The sound of the blonde's heels touching the floor echoed as she joined Puck in the locker room and stood in front of their friend's framed jersey. "He forgave us for what we did, right?" Puck asked. Crossing his arms, Finn leaned against one of the red lockers, listening to what they were talking about.

A moment of silence engulfed them, leaving a nostalgic aura in the air. Quinn nodded, smiling slightly, "A long time ago...and we saved him. Rachel was his soulmate."

"Who's yours?" He asked abruptly, still not looking at her. "Biff?"

Stiffening up slightly she replied, "He's going back to Yale. Alone." Cutting his eye at her, he shrugged and sighed.

"Yeah, I think i'm gonna blow this place too. Unless...there's a reason for me to stay." He shrugs again. "'Cause I know who my soulmate is."

Quinn shakes her head and closes her eyes, "You wouldn't want me. I'm terrible at having a relationship that involves any level of honesty." Frowning slightly, Puck swallows hard before turning towards her.

"Come on, Puck. Say it." Finn whispers. As If his best friend heard what he said, he told the blonde just that.

"I love you... Just tell me to stay." He says earnestly, "'Cause the truth is, there's only one guy that you were ever really honest with."

"Just tell me to stay," He begs, his eyes boring into her green ones. "Please." Looking down, she frowned slightly and bit her lip. Finn leaned in slightly to hear her answer. When he didn't get one, he watched in surprise as Pick started walking away.

"No! Goddamnit!" He wanted to punch the the locker nearby him so badly. Finn sworn that Quinn would've cracked when Puck said those three words since he rarely never does.

"Please, please…" He chants quietly to himself, clenching his eyes shut. A sudden sound caused them to open, and he saw Quinn run out of the locker room. Teleporting to where she went, he found her in the hall chasing after Puck, before touching his shoulder gently, and kissing him.

"Stay," She husks out. Smiling, His best friend picked the blond up and spun her around, kissing once more. Finn grinned. He doesn't know how it happened, but something in his heart told him that he had to do with it. Mission accomplished.

* * *

"Carole, thank you so much for this cake! It's extravagant!" Complimented Mr. schuester as he cut another large piece of the dessert and put it on his plate. The mother beamed from her seat.

"Oh, it's nothing," she says bashfully with a dismissive hand, "I got quite a lot of help with it so it wasn't only me," She looked subtly at her son, who seemed to be lost in his own world. Getting up, she walked towards where he stood as he looked at his plaque.

"Hey," She looked around the room cautiously before touching his shoulder gently and looking up at him. She frowned when she saw his back tense up, "What's the matter, sweetie? You should be celebrating!"

He turned towards her and groaned, "Gosh, why is everyone asking me that! Nothing's wrong Mom, i'm fine." Taken aback at his tone, she eyed him suspiciously, before gasping and putting his face between her hands.

"Finn, you're burning up!" He rolled his eyes.

"How can I be burning up when i'm a _ghost_?" He spit the word out in so much malice that the moths finally understood. Taking her hands off of his face, she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside of the choir room, into the now empty halls before closing the door gently.

"Finn, i'm your mother. You don't think that I noticed when you didn't pick up at least one slice of my cake? I know something's wrong. Tell me," she looked at him sternly and crossed her arms.

He sighed, "I just feel confused, okay? Not only do I feel like crap, but sitting in a room with a bunch of people you know, who can't see you can also put a burden on someone, you know? It was fun the first few days, but now…." He looked down at the floor dejectedly, as his mother's heart broke inside, "...I just feel so _lost_." Pulling him into one of her famous hugs, she rubbed his back.

"Honey, you know I would do anything in power to make you feel better if I could," Pulling back, Finn grinned glumly at her before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I know mom. Let's go back inside," He suggested, "I heard Rachel's singing, and I'd rather sit at the sidelines and watch them have fun than not see them at all." Carole smiled at him, ruffling his hair, as the walked back in the room.

"That's my boy."

* * *

"So,.." Rachel walked up in front of the choir room as everyone got settled in their seats, "..even though I performed already, I didn't get a chance to do a solo yet. Plus, Burt and Carole haven't seen me do anything yet and I aim to please." Santana scoffed from the back which earned glares from the brunette.

"Now, I know this week is supposed to be about revisiting the songs we used to perform here, but I want to try something new." She took a glance at Finn, who watched from the door of Mr. Schue's office with a curious expression. Carole caught their eye contact and smiled from her seat. Rachel motioned to the band and started swaying happily to the beat as they started up the song.

**(Rachel)**

**'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**

**I'm gonna give you my heart**

**'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**

**'Cause you light up the path**

**I don't care, go on and tear me apart**

**I don't care if you do** (_she looks up at the sky)_

**'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars**

**I think I saw you** (_shares a subtle glance with Finn who smiles warmly at her)_

Finn would've been enjoying the song, but suddenly his supposed body tingled, the heart in his body that was once still, beating rapidly in abundance. Looking down at his feet, he found the tips of his shoes slowly start to gain it's natural color. He gasped. A swirl of wind and heavenly colors whirled around him, keeping his body trapped in place. He watched in awe as the color slowly returned to his jeans.

_"What is happening to me..."_ He questions quietly. A light in the corner of the room catches his attention. He stares wide eyed when he sees the face of his father.

_"This is your chance son..."_ He says simply, _"don't mess it up." _With a wink and a lopsided grin, his face vanishes slowly. He was right. This was his chance. Turns out the big man up there was looking watching over him after all. Two loud screams from the risers caught his attention, as Kurt and Rachel stared with gaping mouths, the rest of the group watching his translucent body unfold in front of them in astonishment and surprise. Once the wind transformation stopped, his body body back to it's full state, Finn grinned, walking briskly over to Rachel as he started singing.

**'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**

**I want to die in your arms, arms** _(pulled a crying Rachel into his arms, rocking them back and forth) _

**'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark**_( he motioned his hand as the lights in the room gradually got lighter before lowering his hand and making the room slowly dark, astonishing the little family)_

**I'm going to give you my heart** _(grabbing Rachel's hand, he gently placed it over his now beating heart.)_

**And I don't care, go on and tear me apart **_(he turns towards the group and smiles)_

**And I don't care if you do**

**'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars**

**I think I see you** _(he grabs Rachel's and and squeezes it, both of them turning around to face the others)_

**I think I see you**

"Come on!" Finn shouts happily over the instrumental part, motioning the group to him. Almost instantly, he's tackled by Kurt, who hugs him tight, Burt and Carole quickly following. He hugs them as the previous glee club members run eagerly towards him. From Mr. Schue, Puck, to Tina, Mercedes, Sam, all of them greeted him somehow, whether with tears streaming down their face or awed expressions.

Finally, the current club members, like Ryder, Marley, and Kitty, clambered up to him, some looking a lot paler and faint than before. He hugged each of them, not bothering to hold back the tears making trails down his face.

_(He puts everyone in a circle)_ **Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars**

**Such a heavenly view** _(he motions for them to jump up and down to the best, the whole room sings along.) _

**You're such a heavenly view **_(Finn looks down at Rachel and caresses her slightly blotchy face, before he cuddles her to his chest.)_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, woooo! **_(The room cheers and spreads their arms above them, getting themselves in a group hug)_

This was the way they were supposed to be. _**Together.**_

* * *

**That's the chapter! So Finn came back! I'm calling a disclaimer for some of the lines and characters because the creators were the ones who...created it.**

**There's probably about seven chapters left? Idk, but I do know that I'm closing with this story. But don't worry! There will be a sequel!**

**Please give me your reviews and comments! They mean so much to me. Love ya!**

**~Vikki3775**


	19. Post-Powned Exclaimations and Feelings

**Hey! I know some of you guys are probably having a wtf moment and others may have liked the surprise of the last chapter and I'm happy. I've only got a few chapters left and then I'm probably gonna do a sequel next year, because I want to finish up the other two stories and I have some one-shot ideas just waiting to be written down, so stay tuned for that!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review and like!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What do I like to do best?"

"Dance."

"How many chicks have I hooked up with?"

Thinking hard, Finn groaned and rose his arms in frustration, "Like, the hell do I know! Look, it's really me. I'd love to play_"a hundred questions" _with you guys, but this is getting ridiculous!" Everyone in the room, with the exception of Rachel, stood in front of the room, eyeing him suspiciously with crossed arms. After a second, they finally relented.

"Maybe he's an alien or something," Brittany piped from behind the others, "Lord Tubbington told me stories about creatures who disguise themselves as real people in order to control our human minds and the Earth one day."

Sam once again turned towards the giant and rose an eyebrow questioningly, "You know Lord Tubbington?" Finn groaned again and face palmed.

"Yes, it's Brittany's cat."

"This is just crazy," Quinn says, shaking her head, "I mean there's no way Finn can be alive, in this room, where we can all see him. We must be illusional."

"I'm gonna call my shrink right now." Tina and Mercedes nodded in agreement with Kurt, taking out their phones as well.

Finn looked at his mom seated on his right side, who was still staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry," she let out a watery laugh and wiped her eyes, "I guess I'm still in shock," Finn rolled his eyes.

Turning towards the brunette to the left of him, he squeezed the hand of hers that he was holding.

"Come on, Rach. Help me out here." She giggled and absentmindedly caressed his face gently.

"Sorry Finn, but you're on your own this time," he sighed and shook his head, slightly enjoying the familiarity of her touch.

Someone cleared their throat, and the couple looked at Kurt who gestured between the two, "So are you guys together or something? Because you've been glued to each other this whole time..."

"Yes/No," they simultaneously said. Glancing at each other, they frowned. Looking back at the others, they tried again, "Yes/No," leaning in, Finn and Rachel bickered softly over the whole issue before looking at the others again, constantly speaking over each other.

"No, no, we are not together-"

"Ha ha! I don't even know why I said yes-"

"I mean, how could we date, I was a ghost-"

"And it wouldn't actually be real, you know-"

"God, Enough!" Kurt interrupted exasperatedly, "it was just a small freaking question! You didn't have to answer it!" Both faces red, they avoided each other's gaze, Finn rubbing the back of his neck and Rachel looking down at her lap bashfully.

"Wait a second, what do you mean you were a ghost?" Mr. Shue frowned and crossed his arms from the seat he was sitting in.

Looking at everyone, Finn says, "I know you guys want me to explain. Some of you may know more than others and that's okay. But for now, can we just...hang together like nothing has happened, 'cause I've sort of missed you guys and there's a lot of things to cover." When he didn't get a response, he says, "Starting with this plaque." Standing up, Finn walks towards the frame easily, the rest of the club members parting like the red sea.

"I was trying to figure out who made this plaque for me, especially when Vocal Adrenaline tried to steal it, but I never got an answer," he lifted the wooden frame off the wall, and held it securely in his hands.

Ryder frowned, "How did you know that Vocal Adrenaline stole the plaque?" Finn looked up from the picture.

"Oh, I was there," he says simply, oblivious to the gaping expressions on his friend's faces, "you're lucky I was there in time to kick some sense into their asses, or you guys would've been without this...so who made it?" He asks again over their stunned murmurs. Turning around, everyone pointed to the brunette, who bashfully walked towards him. He grinned at her.

"And here I'm thinking Mr. Shue did." He reached out and hugged her tight. "Why didn't you tell me that you were the one who made it when I asked?" They pulled back and she smiled.

"I didn't think you would care."

"Of course I would've," he chuckled, looking down at the piece once again, "The show must go on all over the place, or something..." He read, grinning at her, "Ah, our "night of neglect" attempt during our junior year."

"Not to break the little love fest over there, but what the hell are we gonna do now?" Kitty's slightly rude question floats in the air for a moment before Burt speaks up.

"Why don't you guys go to the local bowling alley and hang? Our treat." He started pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly use your money, guys." Will interfered. Burt waved his hands dismissively.

"Oh please, Will. You've got a pregnant wife at home and the kids want to spend time with Finn for a while," he sounded surprisingly calm with the exception of his voice cracking when saying Finn's name.

Relenting, the glee club instructor took the money from the congressman and handed it to Rachel.

"Alright guys, knock yourselves out."

"Whoo! Let's load up on some boo-, I mean, sparkling cider," Puck corrected, glancing Carole's pointed gaze. As everyone talked animatedly about what they would do at the bowling center, Carole approached her son.

"Finn, are you sure you want to go? I mean, what if you get hurt? Or sick? Or even worse...what if you dissapea-"

"Mom," he chuckled grabbing her hands and squeezing them gently, "I'm going to be fine, okay? Don't you worry about me. I'll be back home before you know it."

She opened her mouth to protest. "But-"

"Don't worry, son." Burt walked up from behind the boy and clapped him on the back. "I've got her for the night. You just worry about having fun with your friends." Finn smiled at his step father in thanks.

"Just, make sure that you stay away from driving, okay? And don't stay in the sun so long. We don't know what will happen."

"Don't worry Carole." Rachel says from beside the giant. She looks up at him, a familiar sparkle in her eye, "I'm not letting him out of my sight."

With a unsure nod she says, "O-Okay." Before being led out of the choir room by her husband.

"We'll see you tomorrow guys," the older man hollers. "Bye's" and waves were given as response from the glee club as they prepared to leave also.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue stepped out of his office with his coat, "I'll be going too. Let me know if anything happens, please?" He looked directly at the brunette when he said this. She nodded quickly before he began to leave also.

"Alright let's get our bowl on!" Mercedes says. Cheers and hoots take place as they turn of he lights of the room and leave, walking down the hallway towards the school entrance.

"We've totally got to put ourselves into teams," Sam says as the group walks together, "Artie and I are partners, no doubt about it. We'll cream you guys!" He shared a high-five with his friend who nodded in agreement.

Puck scoffs and puts an arm around Quinn, "Oh please. If there's anyone that's going to win bowling, it's gonna be Quinn and I." Finn laughs.

"Yeah right, Puck. Do you remember how many misses you got the last time we played? Eight. And that was just the first round." His friend rolls his eyes from behind him.

"Whatever. All I know is that you guys we'll be crying for your mommies with your little pacifiers once I'm done with you." Finn turns around and smirks.

"I guess I'll take that as a challenge, then?"

Puck nods and smirks, "You betcha, Hudson." Shaking his head, the giant turns back around and grins, placing his hands in his jean pockets. Sensing someone looking at him from the corner of his eye, he sees that it's Rachel, who's walking beside him as the glee club enters the school parking lot. Finn looks at her curiously and grins.

"Something on your mind..."

She blinks at him and snaps out of it, blushing. "Oh, I-I'm sorry Finn, I just..." She looks softly at him. "I can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone is pretty stunned, including me." Looking down at her, he notices her shivering slightly due to the draft outside. Taking off his grey sweatshirt, he gestures it towards her.

"Here, put this on."

She shakes her head stubbornly and smiles, "I'm good Finn."

"No you're not." He wraps it around her anyways, using his arm around her shoulders to cage her closer to him. He gives her his famous lop-sided smile.

"There. Snug as a bug in a rug." Blushing, the brunette smiles up at him also as they continue walking.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am right now?" Tina asks the group of girls and Klaine from behind the two.

Kurt stares incredulously at her and nods, "Uh... yeah! I just saw my step-brother appear out of nowhere, claiming he's alive. And then I see this!" He gestured towards Rachel and Finn, who look awfully close as they walk to her car. "I mean, you'd think that she'd be the most confused one out of all of us, but she practically jumped him as soon as we saw him."

"Well, we don't know the whole story," Blaine corrected from beside him, "whatever Finn has to say tomorrow will answer our questions."

"It still creeps me out," his fiancé grins and wraps his arm around him.

"It creeps all of us out, Kurt."

* * *

"Yeah! Strike! In yo face, Puckerman!" Artie rolls back towards the seats and high fives Sam. Puck rolls his eyes.

"Just wait, Abrams. You better savor this strike, 'cause this'll be the last one you'll get during this game." The two boys playfully stick their tongues out at him.

Mike claps his hands encouragingly at his teammate from his seat, "Come on, Tina you can do this." The Asian girl walks up to the aisle, hesitantly picking up a purple ball.

Quinn turns towards her boyfriend and glares, "hey, how come you don't speak to me like that when I go up?" As she narrows her eyes at him, Puck gulps and starts stuttering.

"I-It's a tough game, Quinn. I-I know you can play well, th-that's why I don't root for you every time. Rooting is for losers."

"Hey!" Tina calls out, stomping back to her seat. Quinn's expression softens slightly and she smirks.

"That's right." Leaning in to kiss his cheek, Puck and Finn share a high-five from behind her back.

Unique squinches her eyes at the computer, calling, "Next up: Finn and Rachel!"

"How come you're not going up there to play, Unique?" Marley asks, turning to look at her. She shakes her head and frowns in disgust.

"And wear those ugly shoes? Mm mm, no way, Hose."

"Of course, only you would miss out on bowling because of some stupid beauty OCD. Some of us actually would like a partner, you know," Kitty huffed from beside them, crossing her arms.

Marley sighs, "Kitty, I told you if be more than happy to be your partner." The blonde rose an eyebrow.

"And lose terribly because your lack of aim and swinging skills overrides my accuracy and balance? No thank you."

"Accuracy and balance?" Kurt mouths to Blaine and Finn. "What the hell does balance have to do with anything?"

Both boys chuckle. Blaine shakes his head, "I have absolutely no idea."

Smiling and shaking his head, Finn glances at the bowling alley, spotting Rachel looking hesitantly at the pins across from her as she wrings her hands together anxiously. Grinning lopsidedly, he stands up, creeping slightly behind her small frame.

Leaning over her shoulder, he says, "I'm guessing by how you're looking at the pins, you haven't played since the last time I took you." She jumped slightly in surprise before looking at him and placing her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Well, I have you know that I have bowled since the last time you took me here. I just...haven't remembered much, that's all." He smirked at her.

"You really think I believe that?" After a moment of staring at her with a raised brow she relents and sighs.

"Fine, I haven't. I have no idea what I'm doing." Pouting with slumped shoulders, she turns back towards the aisle.

Chuckling, Finn walks to the nearby rack and grabs an extra small hot pink bowling ball. He hands it to her and grins.

"Use this one. Pink's your favorite color, right?" He winks at her as she blushes and shakes her head. She accepts the ball.

"Thank you."

"Now, am I gonna have to teach you again, or do you have a hang of this?"

Looking up at him under her eyelashes, she asks meekly, "Please?"

He nods and walks closer to her. Touching her shoulder gently, he says softly, "okay, so just look at the pins...nice and straight."

She scoffs, "you make it sound so easy."

"That's 'cause it is," he laughs. Glaring slightly at him, she kisses the pink ball, before finally swing it. Both of them watched in amazement as the exuberant colored object rolled slowly in the middle of the aisle before knocking down all ten pins. Rachel covered her mouth with her hands, jumping up and down.

"Oh my god!"

Laughing, Finn clapped for her as she to revels in the only strike she made the whole night.

Turning around, Rachel smiled at her ex-fiancé, "thank you Finn." She stood on her tipy-toes and pulled him into a hug, Finn soon returning it. Pulling back slightly, they stared into each others eyes, a dopey grin on each of their faces. However, before the giant realized exactly how close they were, Rachel's eyes flickered down to his lips, before meeting his again. His heart beat rapidly and he gulped. Stopping something before it began, he chuckled nervously and stepped back, turning his head to signify him being uncomfortable.

Rachel's smile faltered as she got the memo, her hair covering her burning red cheeks as she looked down at the ground meekly and bit her lip.

Finn cleared his throat, "Uh...I guess it's my time now."

She looks up at him and smiles small, yet sadly, "yeah." Rachel grins and grasps his hand.

"You go tiger," with a bemused expression, he watched as she skipped back to her seat, crossing her legs and beaming at him happily.

Picking up the ball, the giant steps back.

"Damn it, I knew I should've been Finn's partner," Ryder muttered as everyone watched him.

"Great, way to boost someone's self-esteem," Jake grumbles quietly. Hearing what he said, Ryder sends him an apologetic grin.

"Come on, Hudson! We don't have all day!" Puck hollers.

Finn shakes his head and and chuckles giving a practice swing. "Just shut it, asshole."

"Actually, some would like to play, so instead of giving flirty eyes with Berry and practicing your clumsiness all over again, can you just swing the damn thing?" Hisses of "Santana" came from the rest of the girls as Tina and Mercedes reaches out to rub the glum brunette's back. Turning around, Finn gives a fake smile.

"Fine, Satan. If that makes you happy," snickers and laughs come in a response as he turns back around and focuses his aim. Finally he swings, the ball rolling down the aisle in a rapid kinetic pace. Arching an eyebrow, he gapes as the ball not only hits all of the pins, but leaves a gaping hole in the middle part of the pin sweep. .

"What the..." He mutters in awe.

"Holy shi-"

"Language, Noah!" Rachel chides loudly. The boy rolls his eyes.

"Finn practically put a huge hole in the middle of the aisle and all you can worry about is me cursing?" From in front of him, Finn looks down at his hands cautiously.

"What's happening to me?" He whispers.

"Alright, I think that's our cue to get some drinks and food, don't ya think, Huddy?" Standing up, he claps his dazed friend on the back as Finn nods with furrowed brows. "We'll be back with pizza, guys." Both Finn and Puck walk away from the group to the bar.

* * *

"Welcome guys, what would you like?" An older guy around fifty asks as he pulls out two fresh new glasses.

"I'll have a beer." Puck hands him his fake Id.

"Uh, I'll have a coke," Finn says awkwardly, playing with the paper coasters and the bar counter.

Awkward silence fills the air for a minute or two before Puck says, "Dude, about the a-" Finn waves his hand dismissively to cut him off.

"It's fine, man. It wasn't your fault okay?" He turns to look at his best friend. "Don't blame yourself for it."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for-"

Finn shook his head. "No. I don't want to hear that from you, okay? Let's just...move on from it. We good?" Reaching out a hand, Puck stares at it sadly before grasping it in his hand, giving it a good handshake.

"Okay, so here's your beer." The bartender hands it to Puck. "And here is your coke." He hands it to Finn and smiles at them. "Oh wait, I almost forgot your pizzas." Turning around, he reaches into the oven and pulls them both out. "One pepperoni pizza, and one plain."

Finn smiles and nods, "Thanks, Rich." Grabbing the pizzas and drinks, the boys walk away.

Frowning from the bar, the older man takes a glance at his work shirt, finding no name tag. "How does this kid know my name?" he mutters confusedly, looking up to watch them walk away.

"Hey, shouldn't we have gotten Rachel a salad or something?" Puck asks. Turning his head to look at him, the hazel eyed boy smirks.

"Trust me, Puck. She'll get her food." Frowning at Finn's laughter, Puck shakes his head as they continue to walk back towards the rest.

"Alright guys, we've got the piz-"

"Hey!" Finn turns towards an awfully short man as he stomps angrily towards him.

He points at him accusingly, "You broke my pin sweep! That cost five hundred dollars!" Wincing at his tone of voice, Finn clumsily takes out his leather brown wallet and searches for money.

"U-Uh...here," handing him a thousand dollar bill he smiles apologetically. "Sorry about the, uh...thing." Staring at him with wide eyes, the man nods and turns around, walking slowly with the huge amount of money.

"Woah." Sam says.

"What?" Finn asks.

"Well did you rob a bank or something?!" Artie wheeled fast towards him.

Finn shrugged and looked down at his wallet, "I don't know, I just saw three thousand dollar bills in here, so I just..."

"Well, I want some! Hand it over, Hudson!" Blaine, Puck and Santana walked over to him with greedy hands.

"How about this..." He grins and gestures for them to lean in. "You see Rach over there?" He subtly points at his ex fiancé who is animatedly conversing with Tina. "I bet she'll eat some of that pepperoni pizza." Blaine scoffed.

"Finn, Rachel's a vegan. She wouldn't eat pizza. Better yet a frozen one."

Arching a brow, Finn smirks, "wanna bet? I'll give you each a thousand dollars if she doesn't eat pizza by the end of the night. But if she does, each of you owe me fifty bucks." Smirking, Puck clasps hands with him.

"Please, that'll be a cakewalk. Deal."

"Deal," Santana says. "There's no way Berry would give up her traditions for these eight slices of crap."

"I don't know, guys." Blaine looks unsure. "I mean, wouldn't Rachel get upset that we're betting on her?"

"Dude, it's good money. You know Berry won't give in to it. C'mon." Pursing his lips for a moment, Blaine relents and sighs.

"Fine." All four of them clasp hands as Finn grins mischievously. If only they knew…..

* * *

"Alright, so it looks like Artie and Sam won the game." Marley announces, looking at the group.

"Nooooo!" Puck and Finn yell.

"Yesssss!" Sam and Sam share a handshake before grinning smugly at the rest.

"The game was a blow anyways," Santana rolls her eyes.

"I thought it was fun," Blaine says.

"That's because you're fine with these shoes," Kurt retorts. "A complete abomination to fashion." Mercedes laughs at this.

"Well, we can all agree that we were all winners at some point," Ryder stands up and reaches for his coat, preparing to leave like the rest of the group. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Oh my god! Rachel, what are you doing!" Everyone snaps their heads towards the petite diva, who halts her chewing and slowly sets the slice of pizza down. Feeling overwhelmed by their surprised stares, she stomps her foot frustratingly and frowns.

"I like the pepperoni, okay?! And someone knew that because they ordered it..." Turning towards her ex boyfriend she gasps and frowns. "Finn!" Bursting out laughing, he tries to dodge the food menu she tries to hit him with.

"You knew the pizza was my weakness!" _Hit_. "And you still," _hit_, "bought," _hit, _"it!" _Hit, hit _and then another _hit._By then Finn was practically crying.

"I can't believe this..." Artie says in awe.

"He cheated us!" Blaine frowns. Still laughing slightly, Finn walks to them and extends a hand.

"You guys didn't ask me if I knew any extra information about the bet. You should've known that any bet involving Rachel would result with me winning. That was your loss." Huffing, all three of them handed a smug Finn the bet money.

"Thanks for doing business, guys." With that he laughed, walking out of the building with the rest of the glee club, dodging the glares sent his way from Rachel.

"I still can't believe this..." Artie mutters. Puck turns and smirks at him.

"Our Huddy is back!"

* * *

Will claps his hands the gain the class' attention. "Alright everybody. No more drama. It's time to vote for either Rachel or Mercedes."

Santana abruptly stands up. "Excuse me, Schuester, but before we cast another pointless vote in a _meaningless_****contest that has absolutely _no _practical ramifications whatsoever, I'd like to say some words about my _good friend _Rachel Berry."

"Oh god," Kurt whispers from the front of her.

Santana straightens up her posture and smiles at Rachel head on, "Rachel berry is the most _horrible_ human being on the planet."

"Wait, what?" Rachel asks, appalled.

"Can it, Troll," the Latina snarls, glaring.

"Santana-" Mr. Schue warns.

"You have sold _half _the people in this room down the river more times than I can count, so that you can get a solo or the lead in a musical. And I'm pretty sure that you don't know any of the names of the other half of the people."

"Th-That's not true," Rachel attempts to correct, failing miserably.

"Alright, then what's his name?" Pointing at Ryder, she waits with an arched brow as the petite diva struggles to answer.

"Rick," Rachel says confidently.

Uncomfortably, the student raises his hand. "Actually, it's Ryder."

"So there you go right there. Yeah, you guys have met Rachel, but I _live _with her. Let me tell you what it's like to share a bathroom with a _stubby, under-grown_ little _creep_."

"Santana, stop!" Kurt hisses. But she continues on.

"Someone in that apartment shaves their face and leaves their stubble in the sink, and we all know it ain't Kurt, so do the math."

Rachel gapes at her. "Wha- that's a lie!"

She smirks. "And you know what else is a lie? When you won Prom Queen."

"Oh my god," Finn mutters, putting his head through his hands.

"What?" The brunette says in disbelief, her voice quieter.

Santana nods, "Yep. That's right, ya didn't win, okay? Everyone just felt really bad for you and the people that hate you most in this world: Quinn and I, stuffed the ballot box so that you would win." A moment of silence filled the room as Rachel stared at her roommate with pure hatred and hurt.

"Yo-You're so cruel, Santana." She finally says. "You're only doing this to me because I'm the lead of Funny Girl and you're just the lowly understudy and you just want to make me feel bad because i'm better than you. But you know what, it doesn't matter, because you're an _awful_ person." Turning around, she storms out, her high heels clicking against the floor as she not-too-discreetly wipes her tears. Everyone stares at the door for a moment and processes what just happened.

"Do I even need to say it?" Mercedes asks, exasperated.

"What the hell, Santana!" Finn turns around in his seat to look at the girl incredulously.

"What?" She shrugs.

"What the _hell_ did Rachel ever do to you?" He stands up out of his seat and faces her full on. "Was that whole confession _really_ worth getting what you want? Was having her leave this room in _tears _really the goal you just _had _to check off your "_offend the hell out of people"_ list?! _Really?!"_ He frowns deeply at her and shakes his head.

"I-I was just telling the truth," She simply says, shrugging again. He narrows his eyes at her.

"Truth or not, it wasn't the right thing to do." With that, he turns and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blaine asks.

Turning towards the group, he says, "I'm going to make things right. Something _you _should try, Santana," Glaring pointedly at her for a second he leaves, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Wiping her tears and sniffling, Rachel turns her head and spots Finn, whose leaning against the door frame with crossed arms. He gives her his famous lop-sided smile.

"Finn, what are you doing here?!" She hisses, looking around the woman's bathroom cautiously. "This is the girls bathroom. You could get caught, or something."

"And how many times has Puck come in here to have make out sessions with the cheerleading team? I'd be pretty surprised if they tried to kick me out of here." Walking closer to her, he gives her a worried look. "You okay?"

"I don't know, I just-" She turns towards the mirror and takes a shaky breath. "-you think that after graduation and the whole resolution that happened last year with Santana would've fixed everything, turned a new leaf, but it's only gotten worse." She turns her head to look at him and cries. "It seems like every time I come back here it's like high school all over again." Rachel wipes her eyes with best attempts as Finn grabs a paper towel from beside the bathroom sink. Gently pulling her hand from her face, he starts wiping the tears from her face.

"You know, I think you're right in a way; about Santana being an awful person and all."

Rachel scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh really…"

"Yeah," He responds. "I think she's so used to belittling people to get to the top that she uses it as a strategy for any obstacle that gets in her way." He stares intensely at her. "But i'm more concerned about you." The brunette frowns up at him through her bangs. "Why do you let her win?"

Shaking her head, she backtracks from his gentle hand on her face. "I-I don't."

"Really?" He gives her a lopsided grin. "Now, I don't know if my death is the reason for this, but it seems like the longer you let Santana's ethics or manipulative strategies overrule you, it only weakens your strength as an individual. You're one of the most strongest people I know, Rachel. And I don't lie about things like that. Be the bigger person. If Santana wants to wallow in self-pity because you have a better singing voice than she does, so what? That's her loss."

"But how do I avoid her? I mean, we live together."

Finn tilts his head slightly to the side. "Well, you can't necessarily _avoid_ her," He says. "You guys live together and both of you have roles in Funny Girl. But what you can do is remind yourself where you came from and where you're gonna go from there." Smirking, he sighs and says, "I once heard this quote from this girl a while back. Though she seemed intense ans slightly intimidating, one thing that never slipped my mind about her was when she told me that "being a part of something special-"

"-makes you special." Rachel finishes, smiling up at him in awe. "You miss four months of seeing your ex in person and it feels like eternity." Finn grins at her. The brunette pulls him unto a hug.

"Thank you, Finn," she whispers. Pulling apart, they stare at each other. The world slows down for a moment, just long enough for Rachel to reach up and kiss him.

Finn frowns and pulls apart, which only spurs Rachel more. She tries to pulls him closer.

"Rach-Rachel, stop." The brunette frowns up at him.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "We can't-we can't do this."

"Well do you _want _to do this?" she asks instead, her face drooping.

"Of course I do- I just…. I gotta go." Slowly detaching himself from her embrace, he turns and speed walks out of the room, leaving a confused and hurt Rachel behind.

* * *

_**There's chapter 19! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come. I'll probably give this story about six more chapters. If not, i'll let you guys know. **_

_**Please send me your reviews I really appreciate them! Love ya!**_

_**~Vikki3775**_


	20. Ordinary Apologies

**Happy birthday to me; happy birthday to me! Happy Birthday, dear Lauren, Happy birthday to me! Yeah, well my sixteenth birthday was yesterday but...whatever.**

**As a new year's slash birthday gift, I decided to publish this chapter for you before school starts for me! It took a while to do since i've been busy, which is weird because vacation is usually when you have the most time to write. Idk. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's emotional though so I warn you ahead of time. **

**P.S: Someone asked me to list the stories I have so they could read it. I have eight and they are:**

**.How to Save a Life (complete)**

**.If you just smile (Complete)**

**.Save Money, Live Better**

**.Calling Finnocence (complete)**

**.Talking to the Moon **

**.Somewhere in Brooklyn (complete)**

**.This Zany Heart of Mine**

**So there you go! I hope you find that hopeful! Enjoy!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

"So wait, if you're going to do another pointless song, why the hell aren't we in the auditorium?" Kitty asked testily. Everyone was settling in their seats and looked up at the nineteen year old who appeared rather nervous.

Sighing slightly, he says, "Well, I wanted to-"

"Will the glee club and Mr. Schuester report to principal Sue's office immediately." Everyone halted their conversations and stared at the wall speaker in the classroom which echoed in Becky's voice. "Now, Schuester!" Sue added rather abruptly and maliciously.

Ryder frowned, "Ok..."

Mr. Schue stood up from his seat along with the rest of the class and sighed. "Let's just do what she wants, guys. The sooner we get there, the faster it will be...or not." As everyone treaded out of the room and made their way towards the dreaded office, little screams and murmurs of amazement echoed throughout the halls.

"What's going on?" Tina asked, looking around.

"Crap..." Finn hissed quietly to himself. He grinned uncomfortably at the students who gave him frightened and confused stares. "It probably would've been a good idea to let everyone know that I 'suddenly came back to life'." He exclaimed

"Oh," Sam said.

"Schuester!" Everyone turned around in their steps as they stared at Mckinley's new "principal". She waltzed up to the group and folded her arms.

"I happened to notice something interesting today." Finn tried his best to shrink back behind Mercedes who, along with Sam and Puck, tried to eliminate him from the older blonde's view. "When I was doing one of my weekly locker checks, you know, to track drugs, alcohol; invalid greed cards, I tended to notice something, or rather someone, talking to Miss Rachel Berry in one of the girls bathrooms."

_"Shit,"_ Finn cursed to himself.

"Now, I know I'm not crazy. Yes, I may have tried to launch some of you from a cannon to win nationals, and yes I may find enjoyment in constantly putting weird stuff in your food. But I know I'm not crazy. Especially when I see a six foot three boy, resembling the figure of one Finn Hudson, or in better terms gravy boy." She turned to look right between Sam and Mercedes, were a few spikes or dark brown hair sprouted from between their shoulders. "Really, frankenweenie? I spotted your horrible hairdo miles away. And to think that you actually thought you could get away with it? I don't know if I should be mad, or feel sorry for you." Sighing dejectedly, Finn slowly stood up in a straighter form from his crouching position, giving her a grimace/lopsided grin as he does.

"Hey, Sue..."

"Cut it, blubbers," she snaps.

"Sue, please..." Will pleads weakly.

"No, I want a real explanation as to why not only me, but everyone else here believed you were dead. And please don't give me some lame analogy of how your soul was the one who died and you were 'born a new person'." She cut in as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I wasn't going to say that," he said. Averting his gaze, he searched his mind for an excuse. "I was...in hiding!" He smiled at the well thought out lie. "Yeah, that's where I was."

She quirked an eyebrow, "And why would you of all people be in hiding." It sounded more like a sarcastic statement than a question.

"I-I was a witness for a crime scene," he said, nodding. "In order to keep me safe, the police took me to an isolated home far away from here for a few months. They played it off as a sudden unexplainable death because at the moment there wasn't enough time to explain things."

"And where was this so called 'isolated home'?" She air quoted the term.

"In Cincinnati," he answers. When he sees her start to eye him scrutinizingly, he says, "No, I swear! I have the files to prove it. Uh..." Reaching back Finn patted his back pocket in search of something; anything. All off a sudden, he felt paper in his back jean pocket, the so called 'proof' weighing deeply in his pants. He tried not to seem so surprised when he pulled it out.

"Here," handing it to her, Finn, along with the rest of the club watched as she pulled out her glasses and analyzed it thoroughly. By now, Finn noticed that many students nearby were tuning on this two, the silence almost deafening. Finally, she puts her glasses down and shoves the paper into his large hands with a huff.

"Well, it would've been nice to let people know, since more than half of the students here were left emotionally damaged."

The giant nodded and said sincerely, "I know. And if I could, I would take the whole year back; for good." Everyone else in the club knew the deeper meaning of that sentence, but the older woman didn't see anything of it. Turning around, Finn faced the majority of the students.

"I would like to apologize to all of you," he says. "Some of you felt indifferent about my 'death' and others were torn up about it. Clearly a lot of you liked me enough to care about my well being and I took advantage of that by not telling you the truth. Please see my sorry as a genuine one, because I truly mean it. I apologize." Bowing his head humbly he walks past the group and says over his shoulder, "Come on, guys. I've got some explaining to do."

* * *

"So, wait, if you weren't really in hiding, how did you get those files?" Jake asked.

Finn frowned and reached into his pocket to fetch it. Looking at the papers, he spots something on the last page.  
_**  
Just a little something to hold my boy over.**_

**~Christopher (A.K.A: dad)**

Finn beamed to himself as he read the letter, silently thanking his father from above who continued to watch over him.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. Grinning, he handed her the file. She gasped with wide eyes.

"Christopher sent you this?!"

"Who's Christopher?" Marley asked.

Puck gaped from the back. "Finn's father."

"But he's dead." Quinn says.

"Yeah, I think we've all established that by now," Santana looked confused.

"Well that's part of what I have to tell you guys." When they looked at him, he elaborated, "I never told you guys the true story of what happened to me and how I came back."

"Finn, you know you don't have to do this." Carole says, worriedly.

"Yeah, man, you don't, like have to share everything. We'll love you just the same," Sam adds.

Finn shook his head, "No, I need to. If it's not to inform you guys of what happened, it's to get this off of my chest. I at least owe it to you guys." Taking a shuddering breath, he looked around the room.

"I was lost," he begins. "Maybe it was because of my dishonorable discharge from the army; maybe it was my own insecurities. I'm not quite sure. But I do know that I let those insecurities get the best of me and I searched for the worst possible thing you could ever turn to: drugs."

_Finn Hudson walked slowly into his shared college dorm; the empty aura to the defeated feeling in his soul._

_He thought he had made it. He thought that finally after six months he had finally gotten a ticket out of here. To Rachel. To New York. To a future. But life had to fuck him up as soon as he set his eyes on his latest test score._

_ **A fifty five.  
**  
Like, really? This was the best he could do? Puck was right. Being a crappy student means nothing compared to being a crappy teacher. He'll have students looking up to him no matter how old they are._

_And what made it worse was when he showed his parents his report card. Let's just say they weren't as enthused. They didn't, you know, yell at him, but he still saw the look of disappointment in their eyes._

_"Well, you can still go back at it," Burt once said that night as he patted his back, "you can always try again."_

_But he has been trying. And nothing seems to be working out. Wiping away his sudden tears, Finn reached into the side of his bunk bed and pulled out the zip-lock bag. Yes, he knows it's going to bite him in the ass later and he knows he shouldn't be taking it, but who cares? Relieving the pain is his main concentration right now. He set up the lighter, placing the glass pipe in his mouth on his own accord as the substance started to melt in the pipe._

_It felt too good to stop. But now, looking back at that moment, he wished every part of him would've done the opposite_.

"It wasn't your fault, Puck." He says finally after explaining. "I know you act like you're not this big softy who gets affected by things, but I know you're blaming yourself, man. Don't. Some things in life we can't change. Including the well-being of others. "

_"Yo, Finn. I want you to read my script, see what you thi-" pick stopped in his tracks and stared at the collapsed version of his best friend as he lay on his bed, the arranged grouping of the deathly killer surrounding him._

_"No, no, nononono..." He rushed to his side and check for his pulse. When he didn't find one, he resorted to slapping his face._

_"Finn, man, whatever sick bullshit this is, you need to stop now. Finn...Finn!" Panic rose in him as he still gained no response. Running out into the hallway he yelled._

_"Help! Someone call 9-11! We have an emergency!"_

Puck sat in his seat and closed his eyes to try and block the oncoming stinging of tears in his eyes. From beside him, Quinn rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's one decision I've always wanted to take back." He says. "Now, I'm not gonna tell you the whole process of what happened, but I felt as if..." He searched for an explanation, "...I were floating. You see on movies and you read books and stuff and they claim that when you open your eyes you're suddenly in heaven instantly. But that's not it. That's not even close to what really happens after death."

"I was in a tunnel; a dark one, that led to two exits. One side was dark a-and foreboding and the other was light and full of promises. I chose to venture to the one with the light. Once I got there I was put upon a land. A vast rural area that only contained miles of green grass, a large pond and a few animals scattered here and there. _Nothing_; I was all alone."

"I took time during those three months; time that hurt me even more in time." He looked around at the group. "I watched all of you, from the junior and senior prom you guys had to the band Santana and Kurt formed last fall." Everyone laughed as Finn shook his head and gave a smile which faltered soon after.

"I saw all your pain, too; all of your suffering." He looked at the new glee clubbers he once mentored. "I know you guys didn't know me as long, a-and I know we've never had a close enough bond as the others, but...you guys were hurting too." He turned towards his family and sighed.

"Mom, Burt, and Kurt. I-I was so _selfish_ when I started those drugs; so _naive. I _didn't think about how you guys would feel or what you guys would think. If my experience in heaven had taught me anything is that… you only have one life to live; one careless mistake will take all of that away, leaving your family and friends to stay and pick up the pieces," He looked directly at his family of three.

"So, i'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry for choosing drugs over my family, over my body." Carole, Burt and Kurt all wiped their tears, their vulnerable expressions making his heart hurt. He turned towards the petite brunette seated beside them. As if her heartbroken expression was the feather that collapsed the pile, his eyes filled with tears.

"Rachel," he sighed and shook his head in attempt to make the tears vanish. But to no such luck. "I thought about you last when I was taking the breaths that I was turned out to be my last. A-And I can't believe that I left you here with broken promises and unanswered questions. That wasn't fair to you," he said as his voice wavered. He looked around at everyone and said, "that wasn't fair to any of you. _Especially_ you guys." He looked at the current New Directions.

"My promise to you was to lead you guys to Nationals, and I couldn't even deal with failing one stupid test to make it to that point," He laughed bitterly to himself as tears after tears fell down his freckled cheeks.

He closed his eyes, "I've hurt _so many people._ So many that could've ended up like me if it hit them hard enough." Everyone stared in sadness as his lip wobbled and he sobbed. "I'm sorry I left you guys heartbroken, and inconsolable. I'm looking at all of you and it only reminds me what I put you through by my careless mistakes, and i'm just…." He never finished because his words got caught in his throat as he broke down into sobs in front of them. with no words or sounds being said, The Hummel family stood up and embraced him tight, his incomprehensible sobs being muffled by Burt's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" He sobbed. Crying hard also, Rachel stood up and joined the hug. Soon, everyone stood as well on their own accord and hugged their friend, their mentor. Silence took over all of them as each minute of silence sent personal spoke forgiveful messages.

* * *

Finn stared out at the group on the stage of the Auditorium as the instrumental part started. All the while doing this, he absentmindedly turned the backdrop screen on as animations formed behind him and fog suddenly formed from each side of the stage.

**Today I took a walk in the clouds **_(The visualization of clouds formed on the big screen)_

**Today I took a walk in the clouds**

**Used to keep my eyes wide shut **_(The image closed as he closed his eyes and opened again, showing the Earth from below)_

**But now I'm staring down**

**Today I felt a switch in my veins **_(Finn's and everyone else's eyes widened as the nineteen year old's body lit up, making the veins in his body very visible)_

**Today I felt a switch in my veins**

**Used to be a shadow**

**Now a shadow scream my name **_(With a sharp turn, Finn watched in awe as the fog formed bodies, who called out his name)_

**And in the daylight I could swear**

**We're the same**

**But I'm just an ordinary human **_(He outstretched his arms to the ones watching him)_

**Ordinary ways**

**I'm just an ordinary human**

**But I don't feel so ordinary today**

**I'm just a picture perfect nothing**

**Sometimes I medicate **(_he frowned to himself as pictures of heroin appeared on the back screen behind him)_

**I'll be a picture perfect human**

**Before the sun goes down today**

**Today I felt a switch in my veins **_(Again, his veins appear for all to see)_

**Today I made them all afraid**

**Used to be a shadow**

**Now a shadow scream my name **_(More shadows appeared to call his name before disappearing again)_

**And in the daylight I could swear**

**We're the same**

**But I'm just an ordinary human**

**Ordinary ways**

**I'm just an ordinary human**

**But I don't feel so ordinary today**

**I'm just a picture perfect nothing**

**Sometimes I medicate**

**I'll be a picture perfect human**

**Before the sun goes down today**

As the instrumental part on the song begins, the entire glee club stepped upon the stage and sang along to the chorus in a perfect melody.

**Just an ordinary human**

**But I don't feel so typical today**

Finn closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, extending his arms out. As if heaven got the message, a light beamed on him and his clothing slowly began to change into white. Finally Finn noticed his friends behind him who also had a different attire on. Everyone look dawn at their navy shirts and jeans as Finn smiled to himself. He doesn't know what this new power is, but he likes it.

**There'll be peace in the city tonight**

**Peace in the city tonight**

**But when I'm gone**

**I hope they get it right**

**There'll be peace in the city tonight**

**Peace in the city tonight**

**For when I'm gone**

**I hope they get it right**

**Just an ordinary human **_(His voice echoed louder as emotion entered into his soul. A tear streamed down his face as he belted out the words that hit him harder than anyone understood)_

**Ordinary ways**

**I'm ordinary human**

**I don't feel so ordinary today**

**But when I'm gone**

**I hope they get it right **

As the song came to a close and the music stopped, the only sound that echoed through the auditorium was the very loud rhythmic beating of Finn's heart that resembled the beat of a drum. Soundlessly, everyone walked towards the giant and pulled into another deep hug, their multiple feeling and emotions blending into one as they consoled Finn.

_They would all heal together. As one._

* * *

**There you guys go! Emotional, eh? I warned ya! Anyways, the song was "Ordinary Human" by Onerepublic. See ya next time!**

**P.S: Did you guys hear about the alleged charge about Mark Salling (a.k.a Puck)? Boy, I pray someone hacked his computer. But based on his history with the law, it's not looking so good…. :/ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and look forward for more! Love ya!**

**~Vikki3775  
**_**  
**_


	21. Duet Day

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter of Talking to the Moon. I think it's the best one yet!**

**P.S: There are some lines from the glee episode, "100" in here so I disclaim them!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

Mr. Schue clapped to gain everyone's attention and walked to the front of the choir room, "Alright everybody. It's time to get this voting nonsense out of the way so that we can continue with what you all came here for: the music." He smiled.

"Y'all can use your left hand for anonymity," April said.

Sam raised his hand, "But I'm left handed."

"Then use your foot."

Shrugging, the blonde Bieber did just that and took his sock clad foot out of his shoe. As everyone wrote their votes on small pieces of paper, Finn walked in; Rachel following shortly after.

Ryder leaned towards Jake and whispered, "Dude, who are you putting on?"

He sighed, "I don't know; I'm torn. One is Black and the other one's Jewish."

From the front of the room, Rachel cleared her throat. "So, um...I'm sorry about that outburst earlier. I-It was really immature of me...and honestly so unnecessary. I um...decided that it doesn't matter who you guys think is the best "diva". It was selfish of us; of _me_ for one to make you guys choose and I think Mercedes would agree with me on that," she looked at the sassy black woman as she nodded in agreement. "So I decided to step out of this voting competition because to me there are no winners. Mercedes has a fabulous voice and I can't wait for her to get her golden record."

"Aww…" Mercedes smiled and walked over to her, pulling her in a hug. From over her shoulder, Rachel smiled at Finn who gave her a lopsided smile back from his seat.

"Well, I guess you guys have nothing to worry about then," Mr. Schue said, holding up the ballots. "They chose, and guess what? You are both equally talented in their eyes." The group cheered as the two girls smiled at each other and hugged again.

Standing up from her seat, April waved her hand for their attention. "Well, since we're already a rootin' and a groovin', I wanted to add to this celebration and give y'all a gift."

"April, you didn't have to give us a gift," Mr. Schue intervened.

She scoffed and turned to look at him, "Oh please, Schuster. If you must know, this gift will make the next few days even more brighter and fun-filled. Ladies and Gentlemen…" She made a dramatic gesture towards the left door.

Holly Holiday slid easily across the choir room floor with a baby blue long sleeved shirt and a patterned black pencil skirt. Obviously surprised, the alumni cheered and clapped as she smiled at all of them.

"Hola, classe," she said. Holly turned towards the shorter blond. "April honey, thank you for buttering the floor for me. You know how I love to make an entrance."

Finn frowned, "Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"There's a whole Facebook page for people who were guests of glee club. Blaine's brother, me, April, Rachel's mom- wait..no offense, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" She pointed at him.

"It's a long story," everyone responded. Will laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "This is great Holl-"

"Woah, woah." She stopped him. "I heard that you are re-doing duets today. And I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm doing some old, worn out, already used song that only reminds us of how old I really am. Listen, that may be fine for you nerds, but when Holly Holiday is in town, this hot bitch is not looking in the rearview mirror. She's looking forward." She turned to the band.

"Hit it!"

_(Holly)_

**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say **_(she crooks her finger towards joke who get up and dances with her)_

**Sunshine she's here, you can take a break**

**I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space **_(mike joins in with Jake and dances in the background)_

**With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way**

**Uh**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof **_(Mr. Schue, April and Holly)_

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth **_(She crooks her finger towards Kurt as everyone gets up to dance, her dancing with him)_

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

_(Holly)_

**Here come bad news talking this and that**

_(Blaine)_

**Here come bad news talking this and that**

_(Holly)_

**Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, **

_(Blaine)_

**Don't hold it back**

_(Blaine and Holly)_

**Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah, **_(they both climb on the risers and sing to each other)_

_(Holly)_

**No offense to you, don't waste your time ** _(Blaine: I won't waste my time)_

**Here's why**

Rachel laughed as everyone parted in the room to dance freestyle, practically crying when she watched Puck, sam and Finn do the famous "windy city". After many attempts of trying to keep in sync with his friends, Finn shrugged and settled with the robot.

_(Mr. Schue, April and Holly)_

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**(Happy)**

**Bring me down **_(Everyone forms a circle and Marley jumps in, doing her own dance)_

**Can't nothing**

**Bring me down**

**My level's too high **

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing**

**Bring me down**

**I said (let me tell you now)**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing**

**Bring me down**

**My level's too high**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing**

**Bring me down **_(everyone dances in sync around the circle)_

**I said**

**Because I'm happy **_(Mercedes)_

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof **_(Mr. Schue, April and Holly)_

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth **_(Everyone moves around the room in a circle)_

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

_(Everyone)_

'**Cause I'm happy!**

Everyone raises their hands in a circle and cheers, and it almost convinced Rachel to believe that things were fine, that things were normal. At the corner of her eye, she sees Finn crook his finger towards her before outstretching his arms for a hug. Laughing at his goofiness, she relents and practically leaps in his embrace, sighing in contentment at the homey feeling again.

Things weren't normal. But that didn't stop her from pretending that they are.

* * *

"Knight takes pawn!" Brittany called through the bullhorn in her hand on the risers lunch courtyard. One ridiculously dressed student in white moved up one space on the human-like checkerboard platform.

The blonde brought her phone closer to her mouth. "Kiki, your move." She bought the speaker of the phone to the bullhorn. "Pawn to A6," the device called.

Brittany tilted her head to the side, obviously impressed, "Hmmm, clever for a pinko Communist." From a few feet away, Santana walks carelessly across the human chess match and takes a seat next to her best friend.

"Knight to C3!"

"Brittany, what the hell is _this_?!" She motion around the scene in front of them.

"The chess club is helping me recreate the historic 1972 World Championship between Bobby Fischer and Boris Spassky." She sighed and said, "And it's the only creative outlet I have now that my life is one never-ending math equation."

Gaping at the girl, the Latina turned towards her with wide eyes, "This is creeping me out. This is not you. _You_ love to dance," her voice grew softer, "And I know that you think that you're a little rusty right now, but you'll get it back." Something sparked in her brown eyes. "I'll prove it to you."

"How?" She asked, not even turning to look at her. Santana grinned slyly, already knowing how her idea will affect her best friend.

"Let's do a number together! I mean, it's duet day anyways, and we have the hottest voices in that whole clu-"

"No," Brittany groaned suddenly, throwing her head back. "Those days are over. _This_," She gestured towards the human match, "-is my life now." She raised her bullhorn yet again.

"Bishop to E3." Santana sighed defeatedly and stood up, walking away from the mess that leaves her best friend.

* * *

April plopped down on one of the show choir chairs next to Kurt and Blaine and leaned in with a smile.

"So, you two are getting hitched?" Her question was more like a statement. "When's the happy occasion?"

Blaine chuckled softly and looked at his boyfriend, "Well, we don't know just yet. We were gonna wait later in the year to set a date."

"We're enjoying a long engagement," Kurt added, grinning.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," the blonde older lady cooed. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times: the one thing that this country needs more of is teen marriage," She frowned to herself for a second. "Though the rate of likely divorce between teen couples does override that statement. Hey, didn't another couple in this room try that, leading to an awful break up involving the army and a train ride to the big NYC?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be us," Finn and Rachel said exasperatedly from behind them.

An awkward silence filled the conversation for a second, "Oh.." April said. Suddenly she piped up, "Anyways, I got your wedding present." She slid between them and secretly handed them each a full flask, "It's a little hooch."

"Oh," the couple said in sync, taking the alcohol from her. "This'll help the dull excruciating pain of your wedding night sodomy and the inevitable divorce that you're careening towards a couple months later." They stared blankly at her. From behind them, 'Finchel' was snickering.

"Talk about foreshadowing…" Rachel whispered quite loudly, to 'Klaine's' annoyance.

Ignoring the comment, Kurt unscrewed the top and sniffed the beverage, "This isn't the same drink you gave me that I said smelt like my great Aunt Mildred, is it?" She shook her head no.

"Okay, guys, to continue our duet day, we will have another duet. Okay Santana, take it away."

Santana jumped up out of her seat and walked slowly to the middle of the the spacious room. "I would like to uphold the tradition of hijacking this glee club and making everyone sit through what is basically a huge time machine. Mr. Schue, you said that you could redo some of our favorite numbers, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Schue said.

"Well, I want to do a dance duet with Britney." Everyone cheered and clapped at this, in preparation for an awesome performance." The Latina swerved her head towards the jazz band.

"Hit it!"

_(Santana)_

**Well sometimes I go out by myself **_(she leans against the piano and points to Brittany)_

**And I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture **(Santana circles around Santana's chair and Brittany smiles)

_(Brittany and Santana)_

**Since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair **(mile hops out of his chair next to Brittany and plays with her hair)

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me **(As Santana goes up, mile follows, both of them dancing together)

**Why don't you come on over, Valerie?**

**Valerie**_**, **_**Valerie, Valerie **(_with a cheeky grin, Brittany stands up and takes off her jacket as the room cheers. She walks up to her)_

_(Brittany)_

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**

**And I look across the water**

_(Santana)_

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture **_(both of them veer off near the Jazz band and dance as Jake and mike do something together in the side)_

_(Brittany and Santana)_

'**Cause Since I've come on home, **_( Brittany dances by herself and everyone cheers)_

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over?**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why don't you come on over, Valerie?**

**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie **_(All of them break off to their respected partners and dance to the signature moves they did at sectionals during their senior year)_

**Why don't you come over, Valerie**? (Santana twirls Brittany and they hug)

The Latina smiled at her "See, Brittany? This is what you should be doing. Not some long boring unexplainable math equations that no one cares about." The blonde nodded and smiled.

"I get it Santana. Thank you." They hugged again and walked back to their seats. Soon after, Quinn and Puck stand up and walk to the center of the room, standing side by side.

Sam's eyes widened. "Woah, Quinn and Puck are standing next to each other? _Without_ fighting with each other?" Quinn rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Yes, Sam, but I think you forgot that we did have a child together. It's not like I haven't been near him."

Sam opened his mouth to respond, "I know that bu-" a hush from all of the other members stopped him.

"Anyways, Quinn and I just realized that after all of the times we've been in this room, Quinn and I haven't sung a duet together."

"Yeah, and we know we were supposed to sing old duets, but we couldn't find one that would describe "us". Mr. Schue grinned anyways.

"It's alright guys. The point of the whole assignment was to celebrate, that's all." Nodding the two got to their places, both of them sitting on stools angled toward each other. As Brad began the beginning chords on the piano, Tina smiled.

"I love this song," she whispered. The rest of the glee girls and Unique nodded in agreement.

From behind everyone at the top of the risers, Rachel frowned and leaned towards Finn, whispering, "This song seems a little too lovey for them, don't you think?"

Grinning knowingly, Finn shook his head, "Mmmm, I don't think so."

_Quinn_

**Right from the start **_(Quinn gently takes Puck's hands) _

**You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**

_(she stands up and looks down at him) _**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh **_(from the back of the room Rachel looks up at Finn longingly)_

**Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love**

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

_Puck_

**I'm sorry I don't understand  
**_( standing up, Puck reaches out to hug her in her seat) _

**Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
**_(Quinn)_

**(Yeah, but this is happenin')  
**  
**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
**_Quinn and Puck_

**There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love  
**_(Quinn gets up again and sits on his lap)_  
**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
**  
Everyone clapped as the couple remained grasping their hands, entranced in each other. Suddenly Quinn and Puck kissed, to everyone's surprise, except Finn. They turned towards the class, holding hands.

"I'd like to make an announcement," Quinn said, smiling. "Puck has asked me to go out with him as boyfriend and girlfriend. 'Cause you know, we've never actually dated."

"Yeah, but you did screw each other…" Artie mumbled.

"And had a baby girl out of wedlock," Santana added.

"Okay, okay, we get it," the blonde said, a little frustratingly. "Anyways, I thought I decided to throw caution into the wind and say yes." Turning towards Quinn, the air force pilot stared at her wide-eyed. "Wait, what?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I can't make any promises but I know you were the only guy who's been okay with me being myself."

"Well, after you see a baby come out of a girl's magic garden, everything changes after a while." Kurt and Blaine shared a disgusted look.

"I think I'm in love with you," the blonde admits. "And I know it's not going to be easy, with me in New Haven and you...who knows where," he laughed at this. "But I'd rather do hard with you than easy with anyone else."

"Wanky!"

"Santana, for once, I'd appreciate it if you would leave your sexual comments to yourself."

The Latina rose up her hands in defense with a smirk, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But honestly, I'm actually happy for you guys. This is probably the _one_ couple combination that each of you haven't tried out and who knows how many 'relationships' Puckerone here has pursued-"

"Santana!" Everyone called out in frustration. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine….I'm done." As people went up to give the newly announced couple some congratulations, Rachel turned to look at Finn, her arms crossed.

"For someone who didn't expect this like the rest of us, you seem to be pretty calm."

He grinned at her, "That's because I knew already. I was the one to push Puck's stubborn ass to tell Quinn that he loves her." She smiled up at him.

"Aww, you did! Why didn't you tell me?!" He laughed at that.

"Because you're the least secretive person in this whole room." She gaped at him a second.

"N-No I'm not."

"Yes you are," chorused Kurt and Blaine from in front of them. She sighed.

"Whatever. I still would've liked to know," she looked at the three of them and continued, "oh, and for the record, I _have_ been doing better with keeping secrets."

"Like the time you told me about baby gate not being mine?" Finn retorted.

"Hey, you should've thanked me for that-"

"-Just let it go, Rachel." Kurt interrupted with an amused grin.

Rachel crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine."

"Alright everyone." Will called for the attention of the class. "I can't believe I almost closed out this lesson without highlighting one of the _best _duet partners in this room!" He looked at a confused Finn and Rachel. "Finn, Rachel, we want you two to do a duet." They both gaped at him as everyone laughed.

"Wha- now?" Finn asked.

"Wait, I thought we already did a solo, you know when Finn, you know, came back to life?" Rachel exasperatedly mentioned.

"That wasn't really a duet guys, since many of us were caught off guard by him appearing out of nowhere. Come on, it won't be the same without you guys. You can do it tomorrow. Is that a deal?" Turning their heads towards each other, they shared eye contact, both knowing what the other was thinking…..

Oh how messed up was this going to be.

* * *

"We could do, "_Don't go breaking my heart._"

"Yeah, but that wasn't our best performance." The brunette continued to pace on the auditorium stage before Finn looked up from the sheet music in his lap. After a while he looked up and followed her movements with his eyes before sighing, "No offense, Rachel, but could you stop pacing? It isn't helping the situation and following you is sort of giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Rachel plopped down next to him on the ledge of the auditorium stage. She finally suggested the one song they've been avoiding this whole time, "W-What about, "_Faithfully_?" Sighing, Finn shook his head.

"Mr. Schue already showed the class our videotaped performance at regionals last year." He got up groaning, "Gosh, why is it so hard to find a song! I mean, this is the first _real _song I've sang since I passed away. It has to be special." Then, repeating her previous actions, Finn ran a hand through his hair and paced in front of her. Wow, it really is frustrating to watch. While he continued to pace, she bit her lip. It seemed like the next words rumbled in her stomach, traveling up her esophagus, and before she could suppress it-

"Well...are we apart of something special?" She could see him visibly tense at that all familiar allusion and he walked back to the ledge, sitting next to her with a nervous chuckle.

He looks at her and smiles, "So you're quoting me know?"

"I wouldn't be quoting you if it weren't true." She watched as he stared at her blankly, his eyes swirled with heavy emotion and she wondered if she did the right thing in mentioning what he once said to her when they were in love. After a moment of intense silence, Finn furrowed his eyebrows and reached to rub the back of his neck, something she knows he does when he's uncomfortable.

"Rachel, I-"

"Just let me say something, okay? Real quick." When he nodded slowly at her she continued, "I know you're going to interrupt me when I say this, but...I miss you Finn. And not just as by best friend, but as more. A-And I've been trying to send you signals, but it seems like you keep pushing me away-"

"It's because I am," he exclaims.

"But, why?" When he didn't answer, she grabbed his hands so that he would face her. "Finn...you didn't see me when I got the call about your death."

He shook his head stubbornly, "Please, can we just _not_ talk about i-"

"No, we need to." She says firmly. "If I don't tell you how I truly felt, then this whole mission you were sent back here for was all in vain." The back of her thumbs rubbed the backs of his huge hands and she felt him visibly relax. Rachel looked back up at him.

"W-When I got the phone call from Kurt...things were frozen. I didn't know what to do, what to say. The only thing I remember on that day was when Santana came in and pulled me off of the floor at four in the morning and placed me into bed." She closed her eyes, to suppress the sting at the back of her eyes. "I lost my best friend, my singing partner, the love of my life. And it took me a long time to realize this, but you know what _really_ broke me?"

"What?" He whispered.

"What really broke me is that...the whole year we were separated, we barely talked. Not one phone call o-or text. Simply because of some immature gigolo drama and our own insecurities. And life's funny. They take the one thing you love the most away from you in order for you to finally realize how short and precious life is, and how you must cherish even the simplest moments. Everyday I kept wondering that if maybe we would've talked, or hung out your life wouldn't have ended the way it did. I really blamed myself." Tears slid down her face and Finn almost reached to wipe them away. "And it seems like, just when I was about to give up hope of somehow seeing you again, God or someone up there brought you back to me and I don't know…...it made me realize how much limited time we have. I miss you, _all_ of you."

After a moment of processing what she said, Finn took a deep breath. "Rachel, we can't guarantee that I'm staying here," He says softly after a while. "I mean, what happens if this is just temporary and I have to go back? It would hurt me to see you even more hurt than you were before I came back to you."

"I don't care." She shook her head and smiled through her tears. "I don't care at all because I want to be with you, and any of the time that you have left on this Earth that I can share with you will be worth it in the end." When he didn't budge, she resulted to putting his face between her hands.

"I love you. You were always mine and you always will be. Don't you know, babe? _We are endgame." _At that, Finn's eyes watered up as she pressed her forehead against his.

He croaked out, "But, what about-"

"Finn, do me a favor?" She asked.

"What?"

"Shut up." Rachel leaned in and placed her lips assertively on his, Finn's hands coming up to slowly slide her hands off of his now wet cheeks. A spark ignited in both of them as they continued their lip lock. Slowly and cautiously, Finn gently pushed her back on the auditorium stage floor while still in their kiss, repeating the position they were once in when they had their first kiss in sophomore year. After a peaceful moment, Finn is the one who breaks apart first. He looks down at her lovingly and runs a gentle hand through her hair.

"No regrets?" She shakes her head and grins at his unsure question before pulling his head back down towards hers.

"No. No regrets," she whispers against his lips.

* * *

At the beginning of the song, Finn and Rachel walk to the center of the auditorium, whistling as Finn sits down in front of Theseus and starts to play.

_(Finn)_

**Run run run away so long lost never comin  
Home rollin rollin down a track  
No no I'm never comin back **_(he looks at her and gives her a lopsided smile)_

_(Rachel)_

**Love pumpin in my veins **_(she puts a hand on her heart and make a pumping motion to the beat)_

**Our love I hope it's not too late  
That's the road that's the load that's the role  
I've been down I've been down I've been down down**

_(Finn and Rachel)_**  
What's part of forever **_(suddenly Finn stops drumming and rushes towards her, the drums surprisingly playing on their own)_

**Don't you understand **_(the stand so they face each other)_

**I could stay stay stay, if that's what you want want want  
I'd give it to you you you** _(they point at each other)_

**If I had a heart heart heart **_(they draw a heart with their hands)_

**And we could go go go  
And never look back on now**_(they point to the ground)_

**I'd give it to you you you** _(they point at each other again_**)**

**If I had a heart heart heart **_(both of them touch each other's chest and then slowly walk backwards)_

_(Finn)_

**Run run run away so long lost never comin  
Home rollin rollin down a track  
**_(he imitates a driver rolling up in a car)_

**No no I'm never comin back**

**Love pumpin opening my veins  
Our love I hope it's not too late  
That's the road that's the load that's the role  
I've been down I've been down I've been down down**

What's part of forever

**Don't you understand**

**I could stay stay stay, if that's what you want want want  
I'd give it to you you you **_(they point at each other again)_**  
If I had a heart heart heart** _(Finn grabs her hands and draws a heart between them)_

**And we could go go go  
And never look back on now **_(they post my to the ground)_

**I'd give it to you you you **_(they point at each other)_

**If I had a heart heart heart **_(grabbing her, Finn spins Rachel)_

While he spun her he whispers in her ear, "When I let you go, continue spinning." With a confused look she continued. Suddenly her appearance changes from a skirt and loose blouse to a long lengthy off-white gown. When she looks at Finn in shock, she sees he's in a tux that's the same color as hers. She hears gasps and murmurs of awe from the glee club in the auditorium seats while she looks up and see's snow flakes slowly dancing down towards her. The back screen behind them suddenly turned to a winter wonderland and she smiled as she continued to spin slowly.

_(Rachel)_**  
Imagine eternity, doesn't seem that long**_(she closes her eyes)_

**They say nothing lasts forever  
We'll have to prove them wrong **_(when she opens her eyes, she she's everything gone, including Finn)_

**I could stay stay stay, if that's what you want want want  
**_(Rachel feels a tap on her shoulder and grins when she sees it's Finn)_

**I'd give it to you you you**_(they point at each other and grin)_

**If I had a heart heart heart  
And we could go go go **_(parting from each other Rachel laughs as Finn does the robot before she joins him)_

**And never look back on now  
I'd give it to you you you  
If I had a heart heart heart  
**_(Rachel then grabs his hands and they both draw a heart together)_

As they start to whistle through the ending part of the song, Finn offers his arm in which she accepts with a grin and he kisses her cheek, both of them walking to the side of the stage behind the curtains. Once they were out of sight from the others the detached their arms and Rachel stands in front of him. The giant could see her eyes fill with tears as she gazes at him with so much adoration.

"I love you, Finn." Reaching up on her tippy toes she pulls him in for a hug, in which he reciprocates immediately.

"I love you too," he whispers into her hair. Over his shoulder Rachel grins and sighs contentedly, unaware of the uneasy expression on her soulmate's face as he stared at the half visible hand on her back in astonishment.

* * *

**There you go, guys! Two more chapters to go and this story is over! Then, I'll work on save money live better and other one-shots I've had ideas for for the longest time. Then, hopefully, by early June, I'll give you guys a **_**real**_ **preview of the sequel of how to save a life, because let's face it people, it's about time. Also, if you guys wanted to know what song was used for Finn and Rachel's duet it was "What Part of forever" by Cee Lo Green.**

**Anyways, please let me know what you think! Love you guys! **

**~Vikki3775**


	22. Stories Have No Ending

**Sup you guys! Yes, I have finally updated after so many months of stalling. Unfortunately, this is the last real chapter of the story until the epilogue, which I will post soon following after this one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

He doesn't get it. He doesn't get how he could possibly feel this way. The uneasiness, the moodswings, the sudden disappearances of his body parts? It just doesn't make sense.

Ever since that day he and Rachel sang their duet, where he saw his hand disappear for the first time, things have been changing. It's like he's detached from the world somehow, like he's slipping away. At the thought, Finn pushed back the big '_what if' _as if it were a poisonous toxin that would harm him if he pondered it any further. That's the last thing he needs right now; unnecessary thoughts that take up his time-

"Finn!" He snapped out of his thoughts long enough to feel his girlfriend shake his shoulders repeatedly. When his eyes finally focused on her, he could see the obvious look of concern in her eyes.

"What's going on with you? I called your name three times, and you didn't answer. Are you okay?" She reached over to place a hand on his forehead before being stopped in her tracks by his larger one.

"I'm fine," He said softly, squeezing her hand. "I was just thinking. I didn't hear you call me."

"You were thinking _that_ hard that your hearing cut off?" She stared at him in disbelief. "I just...i'm getting concerned, Finn. You've been acting off lately ever since we sang that duet." She frowned at him as her voice got softer, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What? N-No!" _Yes. _"You have nothing to worry about, okay?" He leaned his head closer to her so that their foreheads touched. "If there were something wrong you'd know about it without even questioning yourself. It's because of our-"

"Tether, I know," She bit her lip as she looked up at him under her eyelashes. "Just...promise me you'll let me know if something's wrong. I've finally got you back now and I don't want to lose you again, so...please?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Whispered as he have him a small smile. Finn kissed her nose before pulling from her and leaning back in his seat. It was silent for a moment before the brunette spoke again.

"Hey, I wonder why we were told to meet up here." She looked around the auditorium in hopes of seeing someone. Finn sucked in a breath and wrapped an arm around her, shrugging.

"Uh...I don't know," he lied. "It's probably Kurt. He probably wants to perform another number but with all the effects." Rachel laughed at that and Finn smiled, his heart warming at the sound.

She cuddled more in his side and sighed contently. "Yeah, probably. He must be recruiting the AV club by now." A clicking sound coming from the auditorium doors sounded through the room as the rest of the glee club piled in from behind them.

Kurt and Mercedes stared surprisingly at their two friend's cuddling position as they walked ahead of everyone else.

"What the hell-"

"It was bound to happen, Kurt." Mercedes said, shaking her head.

"Okay…" As everyone sat in their seats and got settled, Kurt and Mercedes took center stage.

Ryder rose his hand, "Hey, where's Mr. Schue?"

"Uh, he's at a meeting with the teachers," Kurt answered. "So on behalf of Mercedes and I, we will be orchestrating this meeting."

The recording artist sighed and smiled wistfully, "You know, being here with everyone has brought so many good feelings and memories...I mean, look at these four," she gestured towards Puck and Quinn, who were cuddled in the front row and Finn and Rachel, who were doing the same just two rows back, "this is the first time _ever_ in Glee club history where both of these couples found the right person they were destined to be with at the _same time_." All four of them blushed and the embarrassing, yet true statement.

"When did that even happen?" Artie asked to himself confusedly.

"Anyways, alas with the old good feelings come with the bad ones too." Kurt continued. From across the auditorium, Rachel and Santana share a look.

"And what are the odds, just today, me and Mercedes were in the lunch line when a battle from way back in the day came out a-and we found ourselves at eachother's throats."

"_No one_ messes with my tater-tots." The African American girl clarified. Everyone laughed at her. "I'm serious."

"It is really hard to see friends fighting, even over the littlest of things, because we've been through so much together."

"And sometimes it's so big and unnecessary that the friends who are around these people can't even do anything to help this feud." Mercedes added.

"So we decided that with our young _forgiving_ hearts we would sing about it and hopefully _enlighten _some of you."

From her seat, Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh please, this is bull-"

"Shhh!" Everyone hissed as the instrumentals started.

_Kurt_

**I am changing, trying every way I can.**

**I am changing, I'll be better than I am.**

**I'm trying to ****find** **a way to understand.**

**But I need you, I need you, I need a hand.**

From the fifth row, Rachel sighed as she watched her two close friends enter into a duet talking all about friendship and trust and forgiveness. She knows the broadway show _Dreamgirls_ backwards, so she knows what their intentions are, and judging by the glances sent her way by the rest of the club and _Finn_ of all people, they're involved in it too.

And if the song wasn't clear enough itself, then surely the two spotlights shown on both girls portrayed the message perfectly.

_Mercedes and Kurt_

**I am changing, I'll get my life together now.**

**I am changing, yes, I know how.**

**I'm gonna start again.**

**I'm gonna leave my past behind.**

**I'll change my life.**

**I'll make a vow.**

**Nothing's gonna stop me now... **_(Both of them rose their hands to make a dramatic effect as they held on the last note)_

At the end of their song, everyone except Santana gave them a standing ovation as they tried to catch their breath. Finally, after many nudges from Brittany, she eventually stood up in her seat and clapped, a small smile curling at her lips.

Rachel stared at the Latina longingly as she asked softly, "Finn, do you think I should talk to Santana?" She turned to look at him.

"Honestly, Rach?" She nodded. "I think it's overdue. If there's anything I learned from my experiences, it's that feuds are pointless when life is so short. Yes, you guys have never been the best of friends, but...why not start now?" The brunette looked back at Santana only to catch her gaze before the Latina looks away from her and starts a conversation with Brittany.

"Yeah." She said, not turning to look at him. "I think you're right."

* * *

Finn sighed contently as he strolled down the familiar streets of Lima, Ohio towards his home, which was about five miles from where he currently was.

When you die, go to heaven, and return, you tend to appreciate the simpler things in life. Like just now for example, when he got cursed out by an older lady in pink because he tripped on her walker, it didn't even faze his happy attitude and he actually offered to help walk her across the street only for her to insult him again.

"Not with legs like yours, punk," she huffed back as she walked slowly away from him. To say she even knew what the word, "punk" meant was beyond him, but it didn't matter, because he was on this earth again, and he'll try his hardest to stay there.

He has been feeling a bit off though. He didn't want to tell anyone, but while Kurt and Mercedes were singing and using the auditorium's microphones, a strange and intense ringing in his ears would not stop. A migraine that he's never experienced before followed soon after but as soon as he stepped out of the school's building and met the warm breeze of the spring's air, it all disappeared.

So he figured walking home was best, regardless of the strange looks he got from his friends.

A roaring from above was what pulled him out of his thoughts as a huge grey cloud from a few feet ahead of him grew bigger, a few flashes of lightening soon following.

"Damn it…" he muttered. So much for a perfect stroll home. Sighing, he walked quickly behind a nearby building before closing his eyes and thinking of his next destination, getting transferred there almost immediately.

* * *

"_Nick, i'm a good friend of yours, and in a dumb way i'm kind of smart. So i'm gonna tell you what you oughta do. You ought to marry me," _Rachel looked down at her script and frowned, leaning against the black grand piano on the auditorium stage.

"Well, you certainly are dedicated." Rachel turned around and watched as Santana walked slowly on the the stage from the side. Sighing, Rachel turned around and highlighted a line on her paper with a highlighter before capping it and turning around.

"Well, under normal circumstances, I would be, but considering the fact that I have to worry about you pushing me off the stage at any moment, I can't slip, even for a second." She shrugged and smiled sarcastically.

"Well, I don't like that," the Latina admitted, walking closer to her. She picked up a nearby paper on the piano and said, "You've been dreaming about this role since you were in gay-utero."

"Did you just come here to make fun of me Santana? Because I've dealt with enough being with you in New York-"

"I know this may seem hard to believe, but…" she looked up from the paper and stared at her, "...i'm not."

"You've been working your tiny butt off forever to get this part, and right when you do, I come in and suck all of the celebration out of it."

"But...why?" Rachel finally asks. "What did I ever do to you that was so bad that you had steal the part from me, _my_ part?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." she sighed and looked down saying, "I'm just not a particularly nice person. And sometimes I make choices that seem to be the right thing at the time, but then,...looking back, they're actually kind of mean."

Rachel scoffed, "_Kind of?" _

"Okay, I didn't ask you to go in and elaborate, okay? I'm trying to apologize."

She continued, "I mean, i'm too lazy to do eight shows a week. I can barely make it to work on time _five_ days a week." Both girls shared a small laugh.

"Wait, so...does that mean you're quitting the show?" the brunette asked, eyes hopeful.

Santana picked up her phone and scrolled through it as she said humbly, "I texted gay-face director and said, '_I hereby resign as U.S of this production of F.G_'. She showed the phone to her for proof.

"Pithy," Rachel muttered.

"Look, I don't want you to get all sentimental with me or anything like that. Just...take this as a "_I'm really happy for you" _gift and not a, "_I totally deserve this for being a heartless, selfish bitch"_ kind of thing. I did this _entirely_ for myself."

"Sure, Santana," Rachel said sarcastically and she walked over to hug her, only to be rejected.

"Uh, uh, no way, broadway gay, I am _not_ hugging you." The petite diva sighed defeatedly and rested her arms by her side.

"Fine. But...do you think that _maybe_ we could at _least_ sing a song together in glee club?" She smiled hopefully. "It's just, everyone is probably waiting for us to announce that we've made up and I'm pretty sure both Kurt _and_ Finn will refrain from talking to me until we're civil towards one another again."

"Fine." Santana smirked. "But i'm not gonna sing some tired old song that we've already done, 'cause Santana Lopez is _way _too badass for that."

After singing a beautiful duet of "Be Okay," by Oh Honey in the choir room, they hugged it out, everyone cheering at the feeling of peace finally being returned. Finn winked at Rachel from his seat with two thumbs up while Kurt and Mercedes gave eachother a relieved look before hugging.

After a few more performances were given, everyone prepared to leave for the night, for the seniors' graduation was tomorrow morning.

Walking hand in hand down the halls, Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled. "So?" She drawled.

Finn grinned lopsidedly, "I have to give it to you, Rach. You finally won with Santana. What'd you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything," she said as they turned a corner. When he gave a look of disbelief she continued, "I was practicing a few of my lines in the auditorium when she just came in and told me I could have the part."

"The _whole_ part?"

She smiled, "Fully and completely." They walked outside and looked at Santana who was engaged in an animated conversation with Kurt and Brittany.

"Wow," Finn said. "Maybe Santana's turning over a new leech."

Rachel giggled and shook her head. Turning around, Finn smiled and tickled gently at her sides as she laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny, huh?"

"N-Nothing, Finn," She gasped through her laughs. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nope." Suddenly, Rachel felt herself being tossed over her boyfriend's shoulder as he walked casually to her car, "Now, i'm not gonna let you go until you tell me, and at this rate in my life, I honestly have nothing to lose."

"Okay, okay, fine!" Finn laughed and placed her down on the ground and she finally caught her breath.

"I was laughing because you're very cute," she said cheekily, blushing. "Just the things you say and do," she looked up at him adoringly, "it makes me fall even deeper and deeper in love with you." As Finn looked down at the girl he's never stopped loving, his heart seemed to get warmer and warmer as she spoke.

"Yeah?" He mustered out softly, grinning. She nodded with a smile. Yes, things may be weird right now and he may be holding some information back from her, but nothing can distract him from the way he feels for her in this moment and how he wants to hug her, kiss her. And he does just that in the middle of the parking lot where they're the only ones there.

"I love you," he whispers when they pull apart.

"I love you too," she says, stepping back from him. Suddenly, the hand that was once in his was replaced by a piece of paper. He looked at her in confusion.

"It's the directions to the lake. You know, the one we always used to go to when we were dating?" After a moment of staring blankly at her, he nodded.

"Oh yeah! Th-That one! I almost completely forgot." He tried to make his voice sound more convincing but he could see by the look on her face that he did a terrible job.

She cleared her throat, "Anyways, meet me up at the lake at seven sharp."

He raised an eyebrow,"You _do _realize I can just flash there whenever I want to, right?"

She smiled, "Then it will even give you more reasons as to why you shouldn't be late."

Finn grinned and pulled her into his arms, "When have I ever been late to one of our dates?"

She giggled, "Never."

"Exactly." After kissing her forehead Rachel stepped out of his arms and unlocked her car. When she realized he wasn't following her she turned around and frowned.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I think I'll just walk home again," he said.

"Finn, you can't possibly be going home by yourself at this hour," she said, concerned.

"I'm fine Rachel," he gave her a reassuring grin. "I'll see you later." As he watched her drive away reluctantly, he pushed his growing concern for his loss of memory, convincing himself it was just a coincidence.

* * *

When Finn arrived at the lake at eight o'clock he expected Rachel to be standing there, beautiful as ever, waiting for him so they can do whatever plans she has for the rest of the night... not a big organized picnic set out for two on the park's green grass under the sunset.

"So…" She smiled up at him. "What do you think?"

He was speechless, "It's great. I-I didn't know we were going to have dinner here, I thought we were gonna, like, go swimming or something." She found his confused response funny.

She giggled, "Finn, we always come here for picnic dates...don't you remember?" Again for the second time that day, her facial expression morphed into one of concern when she didn't find his eye sparkling in the way it always did when he remembered things.

Finn just stared down at the picnic before him and said, "Oh…." From the inside, he was frowning. How could he forget something like that? If it weren't for his brother reminding him that isn't not warm enough for swimming, he would've arrived here with a bathing suit and sunscreen. When has he ever been so...confused?

"Well, this is great," he said after a while. "And you have everything down to the tee. You even have airplane cups!" He beamed and kneeled down towards the blanket and picked up the plastic drinkware.

"Finn?"

At the tone of her voice he looked up to only meet and even more panicked Rachel. "You don't remember this? Any of this?"

He frowned, "Well, what is there to remember?" As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it.

Rachel looked hurt, "Finn, you're scaring me…"

"Rachel, if you think me forgetting one of the many dates we've had in the past is concerning, don't." He slowly stood up and walked to her, taking her hand into his.

"I'm fine, okay? Please, don't worry about me. I-I don't know how long i'm going to be this way, and I really want to spend as much time with you that I can," he exclaimed softly. "And look! You made an awesome dinner for us." He smiled wide when he saw the corner of her lips start to curl up too. "C'mon, please?"

"Fine," she smiled. "But don't think i'm not watching you closely."

He gave her a lopsided grin and kissed her lips, "I wouldn't think any different."

* * *

Finn nearly choked on his glass of virgin cosmo before joining in laughter at his girlfriend's comment.

"You should have seen her face, Finn. It was sort of a combination of a distorted garden gnome that could only stay standing in one position at a time!"

When he laughs went down, he high-fived her, "I still can't believe that you: peace for all Rachel Berry slapped Santana hard in the face." He chuckled when she grinned proudly across from him.

"What can I say? Santana got what she deserved that time." The brunette sighed contently before scooting closer to him. She lay her head on his shoulder. Aside for the sounds of crickets, soothing lake water and the soft notes of "Faithfully" playing in the background, their conversation grew silent, serene.

"But what's done is done, now," she said. "I've turned a new leaf in my relationship with her and I think we could actually have something special." At the comment, he smirked and looked down at her.

"Like us?" She grinned softly and reached up to kiss him.

"Yes, just like us." She shrugged and continued. "I don't know...I just feel that all that happened this year happened for a reason. I mean, you coming back…" from beside her, Finn tensed, "and right when the club needed you for nationals?" She looked up at the now starry night sky in wonder, and said, "Maybe God or-or someone up there intended for this to happen; to have everything fall into place."

At her theory, Finn visibly paled. He wants to tell her how he's feeling _so _badly, but he can't. Not when he hasn't even figured it out for himself yet.

So he decides to change the subject. "Hey, can I use your phone?"

She frowned but nodded as he grabbed it. After scrolling through itunes for the song he was looking for, he pressed play and slowly stood up.

Rachel laughed lightly, confusion on her face, "What are you doing?"

"You mean what are _we_ doing," he corrected with a smile. He reached out his hand and she took it as he pulled her off the picnic blanket. "We're going to dance."

She laughed, "What?"

He scoffed playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh please, Rach. Don't act like you haven't dreamt about this for awhile."

"I have," she relents, "but that doesn't mean I haven't also thought of the time you broke my nose."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" He chuckled softly as she lay her head on his chest, the soothing voice of Ron Pope coming from the speakers..

**A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

As they moved slowly in a gentle sway, Rachel tightened her arms around Finn.

This is where she feels at home. Not New York, not the glee club, Broadway. Here. Right here in his arms. And it had to take her almost completely losing him to finally realize that. And she'll never leave home again. Suddenly, a soft voice singing in her ear pulled her out of her thoughts, as she listened to the sweet sound of him.

**I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go  
**  
He doesn't know if he's leaving or when, or what these feelings mean, but he can tell you one thing: he'd do it all over again just so he can stay here forever, staring at the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

**It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...**

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh, oh

He doesn't care where heaven is and what it's made of. Right now, before his eyes is the epitome of heaven.

Rachel then decided to look up at Finn only to find him gazing right back at her, a loving expression on his face. Is it bad to say that heaven is right here? Right in front of her? There's nothing that could compare to this feeling, nothing.

**It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven**

The last note of the song died off of his lips as the instrumental ended and as soon as it did, he was taken by surprise when Rachel pulled his head closer down and placed her lips on his. Finn closed eyes and sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

The Broadway diva moaned softly as he sucked gently on her neck, the hairs on the back of her neck standing at the feel of his breath on her neck.

"Finn…" She sighed, stretching her neck further so he can gain better access.

"Yeah, baby?" He murmured against the column of her neck. After awhile of humming under his ministrations, she gently pushed him away from her and stared into his eyes.

He _knows_ that look. Dilated pupils, breath labored, eyes swirling with desire. She's biting her lip for heaven's sake. A mixture of lust and love swirls through her gorgeous eyes and he doesn't know which one he should pay attention to the most. So he simply musters out, "You sure?" And when she nods with one of the most adorable smile, he chuckles and picks her up it his arms. The brunette squeals in surprise as he gently places her on the large picnic blanket.

Clothes were shed. Words were spoken. But none of it mattered as they continued to be wrapped up in each other, barely noticing as the stars glistened extra bright that night.

* * *

"Arthur Abrams."

"Whoo!" The whole glee club cheered as the four-eyed graduated rolled across the stage to get his diploma. Sue rolled her eyes with a smile before reading the next one.

"Blaine Anderson." Hearing his name called, he smiled and slowly stood up from his seat.

"Whoo!" Kurt stood up and cheered the loudest, his hands clapping hurriedly. "That's my fiancé!" Everyone laughed as Blaine blushed onstage.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Tina, Tina, Tina!" The glee club chanted. Rachel and Mike stood up in from their seats and held up two signs that spelled "Queen-T forever" and the girl giggled, accepting the certificate happily.

"Sam Evans." Sam high-fived people in his aisle as he made his way to to stage. He stood in front of Mr. Schue and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." When they pulled apart the teacher gave him a confused look.

"For what?"

"Everything," he stated simply. With a watery smile the teacher patted him on the back and pushed him gently towards Sue who was eyeing them impatiently.

"Rebecca Jackson." Everyone cheered louder at her name as the girl rushed up the stage to give the principle a big hug. The blond cheerleading coach bit her lip to push back the tears in her eyes as she hugged her for a little longer.

After about a few more names were called, Sue cleared her throat, "And finally, Brittany S. Pierce."

The blonde gaped at the stage, along with everyone else. But when she looked at her girlfriend next to her, she watched as she just grinned.

"I called in some favors with Sue. I figured that everybody needs a high school graduation," she explained as she placed a graduation cap on her head, "Even if it's a year late." Brittany beamed and stood up with her girlfriend, throwing her arms around her.

"I love you." The Latina smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." As Mike quickly put the red gown on her, everyone stood and cheered as she sauntered up the stairs.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the class of 2013!" And as if the hollering and clapping couldn't get any louder, it did as all of the seniors threw their caps in the air.

"Get in here, guys." Sam grabbed all of his friends and pulled them in a group hug, one they'll remember forever.

After the graduation ceremony, Mr. Schue decided to treat the whole glee club, past and present to celebratory snack at the Lima Bean before they all go their separate ways to celebrate.

Tina sighed and fiddled with her napkin, "So, I won't be able to go to live in Manhattan with you guys."

Sam and Blaine stopped eating their desserts and gaped at her.

"What?! N-No, we're all supposed to go together!" The blonde protested hurriedly.

Blaine smiled, "Tina, you're going to New York with us. Even if we have to drag you there."

She giggled, her eyes twinkling. "No I mean, I can't go to Manhattan with you guys because...I got accepted to Brown!" The whole table gave her congratulations as Sam, Artie, and Blaine hugged her.

Kurt found this exciting as he leaned further in his seat, "Wait, so you're all going to be in New York this fall?"

"Yep." Sam nodded eagerly. "Brittany's supposed to be coming too, after Santana and her come back from their trip."

From across from them, Rachel beamed. "That's great, guys! We'll all be together, just like we wanted."

"I think that's only what you wanted, Berry." Santana snickered from further down the table.

"Well, I think it's great that you guys will be together," Mercedes added between bites of her cookie. "Which makes things better now that I'll be joining you guys."

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at her with excited expressions and she laughed.

She smiled. "Yep. I wanted to get a more urban, city-vibe, and what better place to record R&amp;B than the place it was created?"

Rachel squealed softly, "That's great! All of us have to meet up sometime so Kurt and I can give you a _proper_ tour of New York." Finn smiled at the brunette as she delved into more details of the sights of NYC, adding in the time they went to get her when he was still a ghost. After she finished talking, she took a sip of her tea only to scrunch her nose in the most adorable way.

"This tea needs more sugar," she muttered. When she started to move, Finn gently stopped her.

"I got it," he said softly. She smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks.

As he walked casually to the counter he smiled warmly at the middle aged cashier. "Hi. Can I get more sugar in this please?"

Her blue eyes widened as she gaped at him. "This isn't happening…" She muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Okay now he's really confused. "I'm sorry, what?" As he walked closer to her, she jumped, a shriek escaping her lips.

"No! Stay away from me, dark demon! I've seen what you've done with my brother!"

"Ma'am, I honestly don't understand what you're talking about-"

"I'm not crazy! They can't take me away again! I'm right this time!" And she ran out of the shop fast, leaving everybody confused. Stupefied, Finn remained in his spot, looking around the coffee shop to see if anyone else witnessed what he did. By the looks on their faces, they have. Shrugging, he walked back to the table and sat down.

Sam spoke first, "Dude where were you? You totally missed it. The crazy lady that always talks to herself during her lunch break totally freaked out and left the café."

Okay, now he's _very_ confused, "Didn't you guys just see me at the cashier? I was right there when she started screaming." The rest of his friends just frowned and shook their heads as he sat down.

"Sorry I couldn't get you more sugar, Rach."

She grinned and leaned to kiss his cloth-covered shoulder. "It's okay. You're all the sweetness I need." He grinned dopily at her before meeting his lips with hers.

Santana frowned. "Ew! Gosh, can you guys keep your hands to yourself for _five_ seconds? God bless anyone that tries to cockblock you guys."

Finn rose an eyebrow. "You mean like what you're doing right now?" Everyone at the table laughed.

Rachel smiled and intertwined their hands on the table. "Well, then I guess you'll just have to get used to it from now on." She smiled up at him adoringly in which he gave an unsure one back. Sipping from his iced tea, he sighed, pushing her last comment to the back of his head.

As their little celebration came to an end, everyone parted on their own terms, giving long, emotional goodbyes, for all of the alumni were leaving the next day.

Puck walked up to him, Quinn under his arm. "Hey dude, Quinn and I are gonna go to the movies. You and Berry want to come with?"

For some reason, an unknown invisible pull caused his eyes to drift up to the now completely grey skies above him. Thankfully, Rachel spoke on his behalf.

"Um,...I think we'll pass." She looked up at him and frowned when she caught him still looking at the sky. "But tell us about the movie, though."

Quinn smiled sincerely, "We will." As they parted separate ways, the Broadway diva looked up at her boyfriend worriedly. "Baby, why do you keep looking up at the sky?"

"I think I'm gonna walk home again." He avoided her question as he shifted his eyes back to hers.

"O-Okay. But...just please be safe." Putting his face in between her hands, she made sure to lock eyes with his as she whispered, "Promise?"

Looking into her eyes he he swallowed hard at her intense gaze. "I promise," He whispered back. They kissed for about two minutes, putting all of their feelings in that moment.

As he watched her leave, the deep regret pressing on the inside of him tried to come out. Loud rumbling coming from the skies above caught his attention yet again and he tilted his head up to face it. But when he focused his attention on the bad weather, he heard felt a soft whisper travel into his ears through the roaring wind currents surrounding him.

Finn's heart raced. This isn't fair.

"No…" He muttered, shaking his head. But just as he did so, a stinging pain from his lower abdomen appeared suddenly, making it hard for him to keep his balance. Hissing in pain, he pulled his phone out, sending exactly what he heard in a group message with all of his friends.

_This wasn't fair._

* * *

Kurt stared at him exasperatedly. "Finn, what's going on? I had to stop my shopping spree with Brittany and Tina to get here. They're having a Independence Day sale!"

"Isn't that not for another month?" Artie muttered from his seat.

"Fashion has no deadline," he shot back.

"Guys I'm sorry," he looked around at all of his friends standing in his front yard with remorse. "I know you guys had plans together before everybody leaves, but I have something to say."

Santana gasped dramatically, "Oh my god he's finally coming out." She received a glare from Rachel. Finn grinned regardlessly.

"All my childhood I was blind…. constantly trying to be something I wasn't just in the fear of being judged or bullied. So I hung around the "cool" people and ended up doing things I now regret." He looked at all of his friends before smiling contently. "But it wasn't until I met all of you guys, that I finally felt where I belonged."

His mother already started to look concerned. "Finn?"

"If Mr. Schue hadn't found me singing in the shower that day during my sophomore year, I don't know where I would be," he stated. "Getting to know all of you, building a close relationship with you all had not only strengthened me, but shaped me into someone I will proudly say that I am."

"And I want to thank you, Rachel." He set his eyes on her soft brown ones, never breaking eye contact.

"Just like , my mom, you never seemed to give up on me...no matter how many times I pushed you away, or belittled you, or harmed you in some way, you never stopped believing in me." She smiled watery at him.

"None of you gave up," he added. "I can probably list about a katrillion times you've all helped me."

"Katrillions not a word…" Kurt mumbled with a smile.

"But I'm not going to...because I know that deep inside your hearts, you guys already know."

"Unfortunately there were also some things you couldn't control." His mind briefly drifted back to his last living decision that ended it all. "And that's okay. I've learned from my mistakes and to be honest, that's all that matters at this point."

He smiled. "I've had the time of my life. And I only hope that you guys will continue with yours once I leave." The last word caught all of their attention as they shook their heads stubbornly.

He glanced at all of them, imprinting their faces in his head to remember. "I love you all." He picked up the radio sitting on the grass next to him and pressed a button before placing it back down.

**If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take **(he glances at Rachel)

**Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate**

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Be my baby**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Be my baby**  
**I'll look after you**

**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**  
**Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?**

_(walking to his mom, he holds her trembling hands in his)_

**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down**

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you**

_(Finn approaches Rachel holds her hands while staring into her eyes that are filled with tears.)__**  
**_**If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly**

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Be my baby**  
**I'll look after you**  
**(After you)**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Be my baby**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

From above them the thunder rumbled louder as rain poured down. An unknown force lifted Finn gently off the ground and onto the top of his house's roof.

**It's always have and never hold**

**You've begun to feel like home  
**_(loud rumblings from the sky above surrounded everyone as rain soaked everybody but him)_

**What's mine is yours to leave or take**

**What's mine is yours to make your own**

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Be my baby**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Be my baby**

**Oh, oh, oh**

As he was slowly raised above his roof towards the sky, be bid farewell to their heartbroken expressions, knowing that the only time he'll see them again is from above.

He felt as if he were in space. The earth, now so far away from him stood still, taunting him as he slowly inched towards his eternal home. He closed his eyes and let his limbs rest, a soft song escaping his lips as he slowly commuted.

**There's a lady who's sure**

**All that glitters is gold**

**And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh and she's buying a stairway to heaven  
There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven  
Ooh, it makes me wonder  
Ooh, it makes me wonder  
There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees  
And the voices of those who standing looking  
Ooh, it makes me wonder  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder**

When he lands on the all too familiar grassy land, he's greeted by his father who accepts him with a smile and a hug.

**There walks a lady we all know**

**Who shines white light and wants to show**

**How everything still turns to gold**

**And if you listen very hard**

**The tune will come to you at last** _(he walks to his favorite spot in the whole area and stares there, taking in his surroundings)_

**When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll**

With a sigh, he sat on the all too familiar rock facing the large pond and sighed.

"_And she's buying the stairway to heaven…." _He sang softly to himself as he gazed at the soothing sunset wistfully.

From deep in his heart, he knows he'll see them again…

Somehow.

_Someday_.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for dealing with this story and its journey! I started this story when I was **_**fourteen**_ **years old and now I'm almost seventeen. I love you guys so much, and I hope you guys tune into my other stories! There will be an epilogue and I may write a sequel that will seem less sad than this story, but you guys gotta let me know if you want me to. Until next time, bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


End file.
